E você sou eu?
by Jaana A
Summary: Por um acidente, Naruto e Sasuke acabam tendo seus corpos trocados - YAOI - SasuNaru/ItaDei - ÚLTIMO CAPITULO ON \O/
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de qualquer coisa: **Naruto e sua turminha do barulho são todos do tio Kishi, eles não têm NADA a ver comigo e minha falta de criatividade para criar meus próprios personagens. A única culpa que eels têm, é terem comido minha alma, e me fazerem pensar em fanfics para eles todos. YAY, viva a geral.

**Sobre a fic: **ela **É YAOI **(sim, homens se agarrando, se amando e sendo felizes, essas coisas todas. Se tu não gosta, o que é uma pena, clicar no "x" nunca machucou ninguém), e não tenho planos de mudar esse... plano o.ô.

Sim, the old same history de duas crianças que trocar de corpos. Siim, isso é tããão sexta-feira-muito-louca e tudo, mas achei que seria legal se isso acontecesse com os dois. Se existe outra fic com esse mesmo assunto, desculpa. Não sou uma leitora muito assídua de fanfics naruteanas, na verdade. Se a autora sentir que sua "idéia foi roubada", pode falar comigo na boa. Por mais que, essa idéia em si, já é bem roubada, haha. 

* * *

_Sora wo miya agereba  
_Quando olho para o céu,

_Hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru_

vejo estrelas que me confortam_  
Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini_

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,_  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte_

emitindo diversos tipos de luz._  
Sou sou dakara boku mo_

Isso mesmo, e é por isso..._  
Hitoki mo kagayaitaida_

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez._  
Me wo tojite kokoroni chikau_

Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar_  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente.

* * *

Naruto fechou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. O vento secava as gotas d'água em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que brincava com seus cabelos ainda molhados do banho.

"Sakura-chan me daria um belo soco se me visse agora", pensou o loiro, rindo consigo mesmo.

Certo.

Só ele mesmo para ter aquela idéia de subir para o terraço de seu prédio ficar olhando as estrelas... completamente nu. Era uma daquelas idéias idiotas que passavam pela cabeça de pessoas como Naruto quando se acaba de tomar banho, não se tem nada para fazer e está um calor digno dos infernos. A idéia de passar correndo pela casa de Sakura lhe bateu na cabeça, com uma boa coisa para se fazer...

Não. NÃO, risque essa idéia da cabeça.

Com certeza, isso acabaria na sua morte. E bem, ele nem Hokage era ainda, tinha que cuidar bem de sua vida. Aliás, foi nesse momento que Naruto pegou o papel e o lápis que tinha trazido consigo, não sabia bem o porque, e resolveu fazer uma lista de coisas que tinha que fazer antes de morrer.

Típico dele, perder tempo com coisas bobas.

- Hm... vamos ver. – falou ele para si mesmo – Primeiro de tudo, me tornar Hokage. – ele escreveu a frase com letras garrafais e depois fez vários cicrculos em volta dela, sorriu com orgulho de sua grande determinação, e depois continuou – Hm... comer todo o ramen existente no mundo, criar um novo tipo de ramen, criar o melhor jutsu do mundo... o que mais? Ah, comprar uma carteira de sapinha pra fazer companhia pro meu sapinho... eu tô esquecendo de algo? AH SIM! Conquistar a Sakura-chan – dessa vez ele contornou a frase com um grande coração, e então, riu da própria besteira. E começou a pensar sobre o assunto – Engraçado, agora a Sakura-chan me parece mais como uma grande amiga do que qualquer outra coisa – disse, sorrindo.

"É Naruto, aqui está você, nu no telhado e falando sozinho", o loiro pensou e riu de si mesmo, enquanto se deitava preguiçosamente, re-lendo tudo que tinha escrito. Ele sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa para adicionar ali, e foi então que lembrou de sua maior razão para não morrer. Como pode ter deixado logo essa em ultimo? Pegou a caneta de novo e escreveu em letras grandes, em cima de todas as outras coisas:

"**Salvar o Sasuke!"**

Parou e ficou analisando o papel, sentindo uma tristeza tomar conta dele. Tristeza que para ele já era típica de toda vez que pensava no amigo. Abaixou o papel, colocando-o em cima da sua barriga. Ficou olhando pro céu, as estrelas estavam lindas naquela noite.

* * *

- Ah, Sasuke – ele falou, baixinho – Eu tento, tento, tento... mas não consigo entender teus motivos pra nos abandonar daquele jeito. Tu falou que daria teu corpo ao demônio, mas você o matou, não é? Você matou o Orochimaru! Por que você não voltou ainda? Por que a vingança é tão mais importante do que nós?

"_Do que eu?"_perguntou para si próprio.

- Eu queria poder te entender. – falou para as estrelas, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam vagarosamente.

- Parem já, os dois. – a voz tinha um ar de autoridade inconstestável. Karin deu um ultimo soco em Suigetsu antes de se sentar no seu canto. O outro lhe mostrou displicentemente o dedo do meio, o que fez a garota se levantar de volta.

- ENFIA ESSE DEDO NO SEU...

- Karin, CHEGA! – Sasuke falou novamente, olhando irritado para os dois.

- Ora, Sasuke, ele provoca!

- E você é terrivelmente chata. – disse Suigetsu, que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a brincadeira. – Tu não concorda comigo, Juugo?

Juugo nem ao menos olhou pros dois.

- Sasuke mandou vocês dois pararem.

- Típico. Pau mandado. – disse Suigetsu, revirando os olhos.

- Não entendo porque de todas as pessoas, você teve que trazer logo ELE, Sasuke! – reclamou a kunoichi, apontando o dedo para o moreno.

- Meus motivos não te interessam, Karin. De toda maneira, eu escolhi os três a dedo, pois os três seriam necessários para o que eu precisava– disse o moreno com seu tom de voz usual. Suigetsu fez uma careta convencida para a garota, o que fez ela se irritar ainda mais.

- NO QUE ele importa para chegarmos no Itachi? Ah, eu não consigo entender!

- Na verdade, Karin, você devia pensar: pra que serve uma garota neurótica, chata e ainda por cima extremamente feia numa missão como essas! – disse Suigetsu, o que fez a menina abrir a boca em fúria.

- Ora seu...

- PAREM JÁ OS DOIS! – gritou Sasuke, levantando-se do seu lugar, saindo do sério pela primeira vez – DEUS! CALEM A BOCA! VOCÊS SÃO PIORES QUE A SAKURA E O NARUTO!

O Uchiha mais novo olhou com desgosto pros dois e se retirou do quarto do hotel que eles estavam hospedados. Suigetsu olhou confuso pros outros dois:

- Quem são Sakura e Naruto, hein?

- Sei lá!

Sasuke saiu do hotel, se sentindo irritado. Odiava quando os dois começavam com aquilo, não apenas pelo fato de ser irritante por si só, mas sim porque lhe lembrava, e muito, dos seus tempos no time 7. E o que lhe irritava tanto nisso? O terrível sentimento que tomava conta dele nesses momentos: a saudade. Uma saudade que ele tentou o máximo não sentir e tirar de si. Uma saudade tão grande que chegava a lhe sufocar. Mas que ele sabia ser inútil, aliás não somente inútil, mas que atrapalhava a sua missão e que ele fazia questão de ignorar.

Continuou a andar pela cidade, e por mais que se esforçasse ignorá-las, lembranças bobas de anos passados brincavam em sua mente. E ele não podia deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso a cada uma delas, ou até mesmo, rir de algumas. E tudo isso lhe deixou com a imagem de um irritante e sorridente Naruto em sua mente.

- Idiota... – ele sussurrou pra si mesmo, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa. O loiro definitivamente andava o irritando ultimamente. Mas desde que o tinha visto naquele dia, no esconderijo, não podia esquecer as palavras do garoto, sussurradas em seu ouvido.

Mas Naruto não podia salvá-lo.

Ninguém podia.

Suspirou pesadamente.

- Por que, Naruto? Por que tu continua vindo atrás de mim, mesmo eu te tratando como um idiota? Mesmo eu te ignorando? Mesmo eu te traindo, hein? Tu é realmente tão imbecil? - abaixou a cabeça, a balançando levemente – Eu queria poder te entender...

Deu meia volta e foi voltar para seu quarto. Esperando que, pelo menos, aqueles dois já tivessem ido dormir.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto, agora, dormiam pesadamente. Cada um com seus sonhos, cada um em seus lugares. Mas nenum dos dois sabiam que tinham sido ligados por estarem fazendo o mesmo pedido, tendo as mesmas estrelas como testemunhas, olhando para o mesmo céu.

E claro, eles sabiam menos ainda, que seus pedidos seriam atendidos.

* * *

Naruto se espreçuiçou largamente. Os raios de sol praticamente violentavam seus olhos e ele os abriu vagarosamente, se acostumando com a luz aos poucos.

- Ué, eu tô no quarto? – ele falou, enquanto sentia a cama fofa embaixo de si. Não se lembrava de ter voltado pro quarto. Bem, talvez ele estivesse com tanto sono que meio que tenha andado enquanto dormia. Ou pior, alguém tinha lhe visto e lhe levado de volta! Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, mas decidiu se preocupar com isso depois. Estava cedo de mais, e o sono atrapalhava seus pensamentos.

- Não, você está num bordel. Aonde mais você estaria, hein? – ele ouviu uma voz estranha vindo de algum canto de seu quarto. Ele se levantou rápidamente, dando de cara com um garoto estranho, de cabelos longos e dentes afiados.

- O que tu tá fazendo no meu quarto? – ele perguntou, estranhando.

- Ah.. eu durmo aqui, sabe. – ele falou irônicamente – QUE PERGUNTA IDIOTA! Qual o teu problema, tá delirando? Cara, tu pegou alguma febre ou sei lá?

- Suigetsu, seu idiota, febre não se pega. – disse uma garota de óculos, do outro canto. – E do que você está falando, aonde mais nós estariamos? – ela falou, apontando de maneira metida para Naruto – Aliás, Juugo saiu para pegar informações e então nós podemos sair daqui, certo?

Naruto piscou algumas vezes, olhando para aqueles dois estranhos em seu quarto. Na verdade, agora que ele parou por alguns segundos pra análisar, aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto. Passou alguns segundos olhando de um para o outro. Ok... ele teria que se acalmar, pensar bem na situação e...

- QUEEE DIABOS É ISSO? ONDE EU TÔ? QUEEEM SÃO VOCÊS? QUE JUUGO? EU NÃO CONHEÇO PORRA DE JUUGO NENHUM, MEU DEEEEUS, EU TÔ SONHANDO AINDA? – ele começou a se beslicar loucamente, pulando de um lado pro outro na cama – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEUS, NÃO É SONHO, COMO ASSIM, ONDE EU TÔ? – ele pulou da cama e correu até a janela, empurrando a garota de seu caminho – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE LUGAR É EEEESSEEEE? AQUI NÃO É KONOHA?

- Sasuke... você tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou o garoto, o olhando estranho.

- Claro que nã... do que você me chamou?

- Seu nome... Sasuke!

- SASUKE QUEEEEEEE? – ele gritou correndo até o banheiro e se olhando no espelho. Naruto sentiu seu coração parar. Eram os olhos do Sasuke, a boca do Sasuke, o nariz do Sasuke... eram até os cabelos do Sasuke o encarando no espelho.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Sasuke... olha, eu acho melhor você voltar a dormir. Tu deve ter pego alguma coisa na rua ontem, você definivamente NÃO está bem. – disse Karin, chegando perto dele.

- É. É. Eu devo tá doente. – disse Naruto. Será que, TALVEZ, Itachi tenha aparecido ontem e tenha o colocado em algum genjutsu super mortal? Não, ele estava viajando! PERAÍ, ele estava no corpo do Sasuke, aquilo em si já era loucura, qualquer coisa era possível. Não! Aquilo só podia ser alguma doença, algo que ele pegou ontem de noite. Ou então algum jutsu terrível, que o faria trocar de corpo com outra pessoa. É! E ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém que poderia reverter aquilo.

- TSUNADE! – ele gritou, fazendo os outros dois pularem.

- Quem?

- Eu... eu vou falar com a Tsunade, ela é uma grande médica.

- Não cara, quer que a gente te leve?

- QUEEEEEE? NÃÃAÃÃÃO! Hahaa, - ele parou. Aquela situação era bem estranha, e provavelmente, se ele falase para quela gente que não era Sasuke, aquilo seria um bom escândalo. Ele tinha que falar com Tsunade, mas sem aqueles dois estranhos ali saberem – hahaa, fiquem calmos pessoal, eu posso ir sozinho!

- Sasuke, você tá muito estranho! – disse a garota, desconfiada.

- Que, eu? Neeeem, hein. Haha... érm, vocês dois fiquem aí que eu vou lá no médico e.. volto, ok? – ele sorriu, achando que provavelmente estava imitando Sasuke muito bem. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram no quarto, os dois ficaram ali parados olhando pra porta com caras abobadas. O silêncio foi quebrado por Karin, que pigarreou, dizendo:

- Érm... Coisa minha, ou ele saiu só de pijamas?

Suigetsu bateu a mão na testa e começou a rir loucamente.

Naruto saiu correndo abalado pela cidade. Saindo dali viu uma placa que dizia que estavam no País das Ondas. Ok, ele sabia voltar pra Konoha dali. Ele tinha certeza que Tsunade teria uma solução para aquela... loucura.

* * *

Sasuke sentia a luz do sol entrar em seus olhos e o encomodar excessivamente.

- Suigetsu, eu não te dise que queria as cortinas fechadas? – ele falou no mau humor matinal normal. Achou que ouviria alguma resposta irônica do companheiro mas não ouviu nada. Aliás, a única coisa que conseguia ouvir era o som de passarinhos cantando. – Suigetsu, você tá me ouvindo?

Ele se levantou abrindo os olhos e abriu a boca, num susto.

"O que...?"  
Seus olhos se arregalaram quando, na sua frente, estava o monumento dos Hokages. Mas... isso queria dizer que ele estava em Konoha! Mas como? Aquilo era ridiculo! Ele tava sonhando? Não. Definitivamente, aquilo não era um sonho...

"Eu tenho certeza que dormi em outro lugar, como eu posso estar aqui? E...", sua mente parou de funcionar quando olhou para baixo.

Ok, agora o problema realmente era sério.

O que ele estava fazendo em Konoha, mais bronzeado e ainda por cima nu?

- Naruto... – uma voz chegou ao seus ouvidos, vinda de trás dele. Uma voz que lhe era conhecida, e num tom que ele já tinha escutado várias vezes. Virou sua cabeça, dando de cara com uma Sakura com uma cara de dar medo até mesmo nele, estalando os dedos. – O que você está fazendo aqui... nu?

- Do que você me chamou? – ele perguntou, realmente confuso.

- Do seu terrível nome, Naruto... – ela disse.

- Mas...

- NAAAAAARUTOOO! SEU PERVERTIDO! O QUE VOCÊ FAZ TODO PELADO AQUI EM CIMA? – ela começou a gritar histéricamente, avançando para ele perigosamente. Sasuke obviamente notou o perigo e tratou de se levantar rápidamente, o que fez a garota gritar ainda mais – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESCONDE ISSO DE MIIIIIM, AAAAAAAH! O QUE DEU EM TI PRA SE LEVANTAAAR? AGORA EU POSSO VER TUDO, CARAMBA! – ela gritou, enquanto ficava realmente vermelha. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, aquela era uma porcaria de situação! Ele viu um pedaço de papel no chão e o pegou, se tampando com ele.

- Sakura, deu. Po... pode olhar... – ele disse, realmente sem saber o que fazer. A menina abriu uma brexinha entre os dedos que tampavam os olhos, o olhando.

- Ok. Naruto. Eu estou muito traumatizada no momento. VÁ SE TROCAR NO SEU QUARTO AGORA, eu... eu vou falar com você depois! Eu tinha algo pra dizer, mas eu até esqueci... é, VAI EMBORA DAQUI! É...

- Tá ok. – ele disse saindo, indo em direção a escada, passando pelo lado da menina que o olhou extremamente irritada.

- Saindo nu assim, dormindo aqui, você é louco e... – ela se virou para o garoto, tendo a visão dele de costas - AAAAH NARUTO, EU AINDA POSSO VER A SUA BUNDA NOJENTA, SOME DAQUI! – o garoto apressou o passo, e correu até o apartamento de Naruto. Graças a deus, estava aberto. Ele entrou rápidamente e correu até o espelho mais próximo. Definitivamente, no reflexo estava Naruto.

"Mas eu sou... Sasuke!" – ele pensou, sem realmente entender nada.

- Espera aí. – ele disse de repente, apontando para si mesmo no reflexo – Se eu sou você... então, provávelmente... AH, BOSTA! É claro! Então, você sou... eu!

Ele correu pro armário, colocando uma roupa. Talvez, com alguma sorte, Naruto seria preguiçoso o bastante para acordar bem tarde.

Saiu correndo da casa, rumo ao País das Ondas. Aquilo era ridiculo. Ele era Naruto? Como alguém poderia acordar sendo outra pessoa?

- HEY, NARUTO! – uma voz chamava o nome do menino. De primeira, Sasuke nem virou. – NARUTO, NARUTO! EI, NÃO TÁ ME OUVINDO? – foi então que Sasuke se tocou que na verdade, ELE era Naruto. Se virou vagarosamente, vendo o dono do Ichiraku Ramen acenando para ele frenéticamente. O garoto se aproximou dele vagarosamente.

- Olha, senhor... desculpa, eu não tenho tempo agora, eu...

- Senhor? Você me chamou de SENHOR? – o homem disse, dando um sorriso – ora, de "velho" para "senhor", estamos indo bem... MAS NÃO ACHE QUE ME COMPRA DESSE JEITO, HEEEEIN!  
- Como?  
- Você me deve três ramens. Quero que me pague!

Sasuke suspirou. Só faltava ESSA agora. Buscou nos bolsos, esperando que tivesse alguma coisinha que fosse por ali, e foi com surpresa que suas mãos encontraram uma carteira de sapinho.

"Essa carteira AINDA, Naruto?" pensou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- E então?

- Isso é o suficiente? – ele perguntou, pegando todo o dinheiro que tinha no sapo e enfiando na mão do homem, este contou o dinheiro e então sorriu.

- Sim, é. – ele disse – Aliás, com isso aqui ainda sobra troco!

- Pode ficar! – disse Sasuke, satisfeito com a primeira sacanagem que fazia com o loiro.

"Bem feito, por roubar meu corpo". Pensou, sorrindo vitorioso. Ele se virou e saiu correndo, agora sim, rumo ao país das ondas.

* * *

Naruto corria com a maior rapidez que podia. Já nem sabia a quanto tempo corria. Se sentia desconfortável no corpo do Sasuke, era estranho. Ele parecia mais leve e mais rápido que o seu.

"Como ele mantém esse cabelo tão comprido? Vai nos olhos... é irritante" pensava o garoto "Tem que ser aquele idiota mesmo, um cabelo desse tamanho, no mundo shinobi. Pura meto... não, metoro... não não, ah, como é mesmo? Metosexualidade?"

Ele realmente se aprofundou em seus pensamentos filosóficos sobre a metrosexualidade quando colidiu com algo realmente duro, caindo no chão.

- AI, CARAMBA! – gritou irritado. Olhou para frente, vendo outra figura ali, caída como ele. Seus olhos arregalaram.. aquele era... ele mesmo?

- AAAAAH VOCÊ TÁ COM MEU COOORPOOOO! – ele gritou, pulando em cima do Naruto.

- AI, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – gritou o outro Naruto. O loiro achou realmente estranho ouvir sua própria voz. – E aliás, é VOCÊ que está com meu corpo!

Aquele jeito de falar... aquele jeito todo metido! Aquele só podia ser ele!

- SASUKE! VOCÊ TÁ COM MEU CORPO!

- E você com o meu! – falou Sasuke

- Cara, que estranho ver você em mim! – disse Naruto, abrindo a boca abobado. Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto.

- EWW, Naruto! Nunca mais faça essa cara enquanto estiver em MIM, sabe como dói me ver com essa cara de idiota?

- E sabe como dói me ver com essa cara de CU? – retrucou Naruto

- QUE? – disse Sasuke, e depois virou o rosto – Hmpft. Idiota.

- Imbecil.

- Otário.

- Viado.

- Burro.

- Chega. Isso não vai a lugar nenhum, panaca. – disse Naruto, tentando por um fim na discussão. – Olha, Sasuke. Isso é tudo muito estranho, a gente tem que conversra cobre isso.

- É... é dificil adimitir mas você está certo. – disse o Sasuke, suspirando.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Um se vendo no outro, um no corpo do outro, se sentindo extremamente desconfortáveis. Foi aí que Sasuke notou algo.

- Naruto... me diz que você não saiu por aí com meu corpo só de pijamas... por favor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Foi beem complicado, depois, fazer os diálogos entre Naruto e Sasuke, os dois estando trocados. Vou ter que mandar a coesão pro saco e escrever os nomes deles trocentas vezes x.x. Anyway, espero que tenham gostado :

E sim, mais capitulos por vir. Espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de tudo, de novo: **Tu acha REALMENTE que eu teria a criatividade pra criar todas essas crianças? Nããão me lisonjeie tanto -

**IMPORTANTE: **Olha, eu vi que ficou SUPER confuso uma conversa entre Naruto/Sasuke enquanto trocados. Então, vamos fazer assim: toda vez que tiver "Naruto", "loiro" e outros eufemismos pra raposinha tapada estou falando do Naruto, claro, mas imaginem o Sasuke, e vice versa. Toda vez que eu estiver falando no Sasuke (que é um eufemismo pra Itachi leva pedradas das fãs do sasuke), imaginem o corpo do Naruto. Ahh, vocês já devem saber como funciona, mas é que realmente é complicado escrever essas partes, viu :/

E outra coisa importante, essa fic acontece como se fosse depois do capitulo 352. nada de Deidara morto, mas com Naruto e seu rasenshuriken já em mãos, ok? Brigada nn (a que acha que foi por aí que o mangá começou a ferrar tudo, mas ok)

------------------------------------

Man made shame

_O homem criou a vergonha_  
Love after it rains,

_Ame depois que chova_  
You see my pain is real,

_Você que minha dor é real_  
Watch my world dissolve,

_Assista meu mundo se dissolver_  
And pretend that none of us see the Fall,

_E finja que nenhum de nós viu a queda_  
As I turn to sand,

_Enquanto eu viro areia_  
You took me by the hand,

_Você me pegou pela mão_  
And declared, that love prevails over all.

_E declarou que o amor prevalence sobre tudo_

(soad ego brain)

-----------------------------------

- Naruto... me diz que você não saiu por aí com meu corpo só de pijamas... por favor... – Sasuke falou, fechando os olhos vagarosamente e serrando os punhos. Naruto olhou para si próprio, era a primeira vez que notava que nem tinha pensado nisso quando saiu correndo do quarto.

- Hahaaaa – ele disse, corando, e coçando a cabeça de forma envergonhada – Sabe como ééé... eu tinha ficado tão desesperado e tudo!

- Eu deveria te matar, você sabe disso. – disse Sasuke, a expressão mortífera em seu rosto fez Naruto entortar a boca. Os dois olharam onde estavam, estavam em alguma floresta, já no país do Fogo. Sasuke fez sinal para eles se sentarem perto de uma árvore.

- Ah, olha aqui, cara! Esse é o menor dos nossos problemas agora, não é? – disse o loiro, se sentando.

- CLAAARO, NARUUUTO! – disse Sasuke, achando que realmente era muito estranho ele estar se auto chamando de Naruto, e ainda por cima apontando o dedo na sua própria cara. – Porque não é VOCÊ que está praticamente pelado por aí, não é? – ele tirou o dedo da cara de Naruto, que tinha uma expressão de deboche no rosto. – Tire essa expressão do meu rosto, AGORA. Eu mesmo não posso rir da minha própria desgraça.

- Você fala umas coisas bem confusas as vezes, Sasuke. – disse Naruto, com uma careta confusa – Mas olha, chega disso. Nós temos que pensar em como isso aconteceu.

- É verdade. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como isso possa ter acontecido.

- Nem eu, teme. – respondeu Naruto, olhando para Sasuke que contorcia seu precioso rosto em uma expressão pensativa. Ficou o encarando por alguns segundos.

- Eu sei que é estranho te ver realmente PENSANDO, Naruto, mas pare de me encarar desse jeito. E eu já disse para não fazer essas expressões ridículas enquanto estiver no MEU corpo.

- Ok, ok... desculpa. – disse o outro, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Mas me diga, Naruto, vamos recapitular tudo que fizemos ontem. Me conte tudo que você fez ontem, vamos.

- Aaaaaaahm, deixa eu pensar... – Naruto colocou a mão no queixo e olhou pro céu, tentando lembrar o que tinha feito no dia anterior.

- Naruto... a expressão de idiota... por favor. – Sasuke tentava se controlar para não olhar pro seu rosto naquela expressão. Mas diabos, aquela era a expressão normal de Naruto, mas por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo na cara dele?

- Aaaah, eu acordei. Daí eu comi alguma coisa e depois fui treinar. Daí depois eu comi...

- Naruto, mais detalhes, aaaaah, esquece! Você fez algo de diferente da tua rotina ontem?

- Aaaaah, eu fui dormir peladão no terraço. – ele deu uma risada, orgulhoso de si mesmo – Aliás, tu deve ter notado isso, né?

- É... a gente fala disso depois, mas ok, prossiga...

- Bem. Daí eu fiquei lá, olhando as estrelas, e fiz uma lista do que eu queria fazer. E então eu... – Naruto se lembrava. Então ele tinha pensado em Sasuke e pensado em como queria poder entendê-lo, mas achou esse detalhe sem importância para o Uchiha – eu dormi.

- Só isso?

- É...

- Hm... – Sasuke coçou o queixo – Eu também não fiz nada de diferente, só de noite, quando o Suigetsu e a Karin brigaram, eu sai pra andar pela cidade... mas só.

- Ahm...

Os dois caíram no silêncio, card um pensando no que tinha feito de diferente. Tentando deixar nenhum detalhe passar. Uma teoria maluca passou pela cabeça de Sasuke. Ele franziu a testa, bem, seria bem complicado contá-la para Naruto. Mas... ele podia tentar.

- Olha, Naruto, eu sei que a pergunta parece estranha, mas... o que você fez enquanto olhava as estrelas?

- Como?

- Você me entendeu, idiota. Sabe, no que você tava pensando? Você... fez algum pedido?

- Cara, pedido pras estrelas... onde você quer chegar? – disse Naruto, confuso. Sasuke suspirou, se encostando na árvore e tentando ficar mais confortável.

- Ontem de noite, depois da briga dos dois eu lembrei de você e da Sakura, de como vocês dois eram iritantes, essas coisas. Então, quando eu estava andando eu pensei que queria conseguir te entender, sabe?

Naruto olhou pro amigo e então abaixou a cabeça.

- É... ontem eu fiz a mesma coisa.

- É? – disse Sasuke, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua teoria podia estar certa, no final das contas. O que de certa forma o deixava se sentindo estranho. Aquela teoria era estúpida! Não... aquilo era ridículo! Impossível!

- Mas... o que isso tem a ver, Sasuke? Eu já pensei que queria te entender várias vezes... não entendo no que isso tem de diferente. – disse Naruto, dando de ombros. Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez.

- Olha só Naruto, presta atenção que eu só vou te contar uma vez. Ham... érm, cara, isso é meio tonto na verdade.

- Idiota, a situação em si já é bem tonta. – disse Naruto, olhando em volta e vendo uma macieira – AHÁ, MAÇÃS! To morrendo de fome, queis uma, teme?

- Aham. – respondeu o outro, pegando as duas maçãs que Naruto lhe jogara. Ficou observando quando o garoto pegava umas trinta maçãs para si e se sentava na sua frente, sorrindo e comendo as maças. Sasuke teve que sorrir. Mesmo estando no seu corpo, só de olhar... aquele era mesmo Naruto.

- Que que ta olhando, mané? – perguntou Naruto de boca cheia – Conta logo tua teoria.

- Não é bem uma teoria, sabe... é que. Olha, não vai rir ok?

- Ok, prometo não rir!

- Quando eu era pequeno, meu irmão costumava me contar uma história que se duas pessoas fizessem o mesmo pedido, ao mesmo tempo, para as mesmas estrelas... e que se esse pedido fosse do fundo do coração, a Deusa da Lua lhe concederia esse pedido.

Sasuke falou tudo rapidamente, tentando se livrar do fardo de ter que falar aquelas palavras ridículas.

Naruto passou alguns segundos piscando e olhando para um Sasuke que enrolava seus, SEUS cabelos loiros de forma constrangida. Piscou mais uma vez, se controlou. "Peraí, ele tinha dito "do fundo do coração?"", pensou.

Sasuke fez uma cara de irritado quando viu Naruto cuspir toda a maçã que estava em sua boca e começar a rir descontroladamente.

- Eu achei que tu tinha prometido que não riria, otário.

- AAAAH DEUSA DA LUUA! – falou ele entre as risadas – AI, AI, MEU CERÉBRO, ELE TÁ FUNDINDO, EU NÃO AGUENTO! "DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO", QUE FOOOOOOFO, SASUKE-CHAAAAAAAAAN! – ele voltou a rolar de rir, socando o chão. Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- Ok, eu sei que é ridículo. Mas chega, Naruto. Foi só uma teoria.

- AAAAH MEU CEREBRO PRECISA DE AAAAAAR. – gritou o menino, seu rosto já estava vermelho e ele não conseguia parar de rir. Sasuke estava extremamente desconfortável em se ver naquele estado.

- Naruto, chega. Foi um erro te contar!

- OOOOH, Sasuke-chan ficou brabinho porque eu to rindo da historinha que o nii-chaaan contou pra ele, tadiiiiinho.

Naruto nem teve tempo de continuar a rir, sentiu o peso do corpo do outro se jogando contra o dele, enquanto os dois eram arremessados para longe. Quando deu por si, estava encarando os próprios olhos azuis, mas estavam banhados com a fúria de Sasuke.

- Nunca... NUNCA mais repita isso, ta entendendo, otário?

- Sasuke eu só tava brincando.

- NÃO brinque com isso. CALE A PORRA DA SUA BOCA E FIQUE BEM QUIETO, SEU IMBECIL! – ele gritou, puxando Naruto pelo cabelo para perto de si. Ele não se importava que era o seu corpo que estava ali na frente, ele não se importava... ele queria infligir a Naruto o máximo de dor possível naquele momento. – O QUE VOCÊ SABE HEIN? NÃO VENHA CHAMANDO ELE DE "NII-CHAN" PRA CIMA DE MIM, SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA!

- Sasuke, se acalma ok! Desculpa, eu fui idiota... mas se a gente ficar brigando não vai dar em nada, não é? – Naruto disse, assustado.

Sasuke continuou em cima do garoto, o ódio ainda estampando o rosto que na verdade pertencia ao loiro. O soltou com violência, saindo de cima dele.

- Só para não me auto-socar. – disse ele, se encostado em outra árvore. Naruto massageou o aonde o outro o tinha empurrado. – Mas se você vier debochando de mim de novo, Naruto. Eu te mato. Nem que eu tenha que viver no seu corpo pra sempre, eu te mato, tais me ouvindo?

- Tuas promessas de morte pra mim nunca se cumprem, Sasuke, então, não me importo com elas. – disse Naruto, em tom de desafio. Os dois ficaram se encarando com ódio por alguns segundos. Sasuke virou o rosto, dando as costas pro garoto.

- Mas tu tem que concordar, que é uma história idiota...

- Hmpf. Se você tem uma explicação melhor, então a faça... – disse ele, virando-se novamente para encarar o garoto.

Naruto ficou olhando para ele, pensando numa explicação melhor.

- É, não tenho.

- Essa história que eu te contei é uma lenda muito antiga. Não temos como saber se é mentira. Claro, uma pessoa como você que cresceu sem pessoas para te contar histórias, não saberia dela. – Sasuke disse, carregando a voz de veneno.

Naruto passou alguns segundos olhando para ele com uma cara ofendida.

- Olha, cara, eu to notando uma coisa... tu não vai lá muito com a minha cara, né?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- precisou DISSO pra você perceber?

- AAAAAH SASUKE TEEMEEE! Tu é MUITO irritante, tu não entende que a gente tem que se ENTENDER pra entender isso tudo? Olha, se a gente for levar a tua teoria do coração e Deusas a sério, então, isso deve ter uma saída.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Sasuke – Bom, meus conhecimentos sobre isso param aqui.

- Hm. – Naruto parou, pensando. Sasuke ficou olhando para ele, esperando que algo de útil saísse daquela boca. – Ah, a gente se fudeu então, né, teme?

O Uchiha deixou sua face esperançosa se transformar na face de desespero.

- Será que SÓ eu penso aqui?

- AAAH SASUKEE, é difícil pensar vendo eu mesmo e tudo sabe.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas porra Naruto, dá uma ajudinha...

- Ok. – disse ele, sorrindo. Longos minutos de silêncio se seguiram entre um Sasuke, deixando a face de Naruto séria, e um Naruto, transformando a cara sempre fria de Sasuke num semblante totalmente sorridente.

- E então? – disse Sasuke, encorajando o cérebro do outro

- Que, tu queria a ajuda agora?

- IMBEEEECIIIIL!

- Aaaaah, Sasuke. Tu também né. Vai falando, e eu tento te ajudar daí.

- É... dobe. Bem, se é uma lenda do mundo shinobi, deve ter algo na biblioteca de Konoha.

- É VERDADE!

- Essa vai ter sua ajuda, dobe?

- Tu já deveria ta bem feliz com isso, sabia? – disse Naruto, realmente ofendido.

- Ok. – disse Sasuke, batendo com a mão na testa – Então, quando eu voltar para Konoha, eu vou dar uma olhada.

Naruto precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que Sasuke tinha dito, com aqueles lábios que um dia lhe pertenceram.

- Você ta planejando em voltar pra Konoha? Quer dizer, você quer continuar com essa brincadeirinha de faz de conta?

- Panaca, PENSE uma vez nessa sua vida! O que você quer? Que você volte, com o MEU corpo para Konoha, e quando as pessoas perguntaram "hey, você não é aquele Uchiha que renegou nossa vila?", daí você vai falar: "que nada, eu sou Naruto, gente"?

- Por que não? – disse Naruto, em sua grande e ingênua lógica.

- PENSE, IDIOTA! – gritou Sasuke – É claro que eles não vão acreditar em ti, e como eu estou como um ninja renegado, eu vou para a prisão em dois segundos. Ou seja, VOCÊ vai pra prisão em dois segundos. E se eu aparecer no seu corpo para qualquer um daqueles no meu time, eles te matam. Ou seja, ME matam.

- Você tem razão. – disse Naruto, abaixando a cabeça, derrotado. – Mas eu NÃO quero representar você! Você é chato!

Sasuke lançou uma expressão mortal a Naruto.

- Também não me alegra a idéia de ter que voltar a Konoha e ficar representando teu papelzinho por lá. Mas é o que a gente tem que fazer. Eu vou voltar pra lá, e você vai voltar pro Hebi, e fingir que sou eu. Nós vamos trocar de vidas.

- Isso é LOUCURA! – disse Naruto, dando uma risada debochada – Nós vamos ficar bancando um ao outro? Não! Nós temos que falar com a Tsunade!

- É? Mas eu com certeza serei preso se eu for pessoalmente falar com a Kage da vila que eu neguei, acorda Naruto.

Naruto fez cara feia e soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas que bosta. – disse – Mas pra isso dar certo, vamos ter que conhecer um ao outro. Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus. Tu és o OPOSTO do que eu sou. Como a gente vai conseguir representar um ao outro?

- A gente teve o mínimo de convivência para ter uma idéia, dobe. – disse Sasuke, suspirando. – Mas ok. Tenho que te passar alguns detalhes, e você também. Para não cometermos erros bobos.

- Certo. – disse Naruto – Eu começo. Primeira lição de "Como ser FODÃO como o Naruto", teme, PARE de falar com esse seu jeito de "olhe para mim, eu sou superior a vocês"!

- Eu NÃO falo desse jeito, otário. – retrucou o outro.

- Fala sim. Segundo, sorria mais, ninguém gosta dessa sua cara de cu. Terceiro, chame a Sakura-chan de Sakura-chan. Quarta, o chame o Ero-sennin de Ero-sennin!

- Quem é esse?

- Um cara velho de cabelos brancos. Ele é velho. Você vai saber.

Sasuke achou a descrição extremamente vaga, mas resolveu não interromper mais o garoto.

- Ok. Você faz parte do time Kakashi. Mas as vezes o Yamato-sensei que pode tomar contas das suas missões, TOME CUIDADO COM OS OLHOS DELE, isso é super importante! – Sasuke franziu a testa quanto a essa informação.

- O que que tem os olhos dele?

- São horríveis, Sasuke, não queira olhá-los. – disse Naruto, tremendo na lembrança. Sasuke guardou bem essa informação. Provavelmente esse Yamato devia possuir um doujutsu extremamente poderoso. – Ah, sim. Nesse time, para completar três, entrou o Sai.

- Sai?

- É. Ele é estranho, meio sem emoções. E AH, INFORMAÇÃO IMPORTANTE! GUARDA BEEM ELA! Nunca, JAMAIS, mostre seu piupiu para ele, ok?

- Piupiu? – disse Sasuke, num tom debochado – Ah, e porque eu faria isso, dobe?

- Cara, sei lá, mas vai por mim. Ele tem uma obsessão MUITO estranha por esse tipo de coisa.

- Ele é viadinho, é? – perguntou Sasuke, as palavras saíram sem querer de sua boca. Os dois se olharam e então caíram na risada. Mas logo pararam, constrangidos.

Ok, aquela situação estava ficando realmente estranha.

Os dois não se viam fazia muito tempo. Na verdade não, eles tinham se visto a pouco tempo. E Sasuke quase tinha tentado matar Naruto da forma mais fria possível, e até tinha descoberto a kyubi dentro do garoto. Era estranho os dois estarem agora ali, sentados, rindo de algum comentário sem graça na realidade, quando até um dia atrás estavam tão distantes.

Os dois perceberam esse constrangimento. Mas por um segundo, por alguns minutos fora como se nunca tivessem se separado. Por um segundo pareceu um reencontro entre grandes amigos, que moravam distantes.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, enquanto Naruto coçou a nuca constrangido.

- Olha, dobe. – começou Sasuke, colocando o máximo de frieza que era possível na voz de Naruto – Não me agrada perder tempo com isso. Tudo que eu quero é ir atrás do meu irmão e matá-lo. E conseguir minha vingança. Não ache que isso vai nos reaproximar e que eu vou voltar correndo para Konoha pedindo arrego. Não me importo com aquela vila patética, não quero mais brincar de ninja com todos vocês. Por alguma fatalidade ridícula viramos o que viramos. E tudo que eu quero é solucionar isso o mais rápido possível e nunca mais olhar na sua cara ridícula.

Naruto recebeu as palavras do amigo como um grande balde de água gelada, mas manteve sua expressão determinada e chegou mais perto de Sasuke. Fitou os olhos do garoto, que mesmo sabendo que naquele momento eram os seus, sabia que era o moreno que estava ouvindo.

- Olha, teme. – começou – Também não me agrada estar preso no seu corpo, pois o que eu queria era te carregar pra Konoha com minhas próprias mãos. Não era assim meu plano, mas se isso aconteceu por causa daquele pedido que eu fiz, então eu tenho certeza que isso vai me ajudar. Cala a boca, eu ouvi a sua ladainha, agora ouça a minha. – disse ele, quando viu que Sasuke ia abrir a boca para retrucar o que ele tinha dito, pegou o outro pela gola da camisa e o puxou bruscamente para perto, seus rostos ficando a centímetros um do outro – Pois saiba. Eu vou fazer você engolir todas essas tuas palavras frias e sem nenhum significado. Eu vou fazer você voltar pra Konoha. Voltar para todos nós. Eu vou fazer você ver que essa vingança é patética, e que seus amigos são mais importantes. E eu sei que você sente nossa falta, se não, não teria perdido tempo pensando nos tempos como Time 7. E não teria perdido tempo desejando me entender.

Naruto largou o outro bruscamente. Sasuke sentiu sua cabeça zunir pelas palavras de Naruto, sentindo como se um soco tivesse lhe atingido a cara. Mas, estranhamente, era como se logo após do soco, ele tivesse lhe beijado a face.

Mas é claro que o grande Uchiha não perderia a pose.

- Hmpf. – disse ele, se ajeitando. – Você já teve oportunidades o suficientes para isso.

- Chega, Sasuke. – disse Naruto. Sasuke sentiu uma pequena pontada quando viu a expressão cheia de tristeza do garoto. SUA expressão de tristeza. – Como você disse, acho que antes de qualquer coisa temos que resolver isso. Já te contei minha rotina, agora me conte a tua.

- Bem, é simples. Depois que me aliei a Orochimaru e abrsovi todo o conhecimentos que podia, o matei quando ele não me era mais útil, assim como fiz com Konoha. – disse ele, Naruto tentou o máximo ficar impassível ao comentário do outro, o que faz Sasuke ficar levemente desapontado – Então peguei dois shinobis e uma kunoichi, com as habilidades que eu necessitava.

- São aqueles seus amigos que estavam no seu quarto?

- Sim. E eles não são meus amigos.

- Mas eles estão no seu time!

- Eles são simplesmente pessoas que me ajudarão a completar minha missão. – ele disse friamente, e depois olhou para Naruto com seu ar de superioridade – Foi por causa dessas noções ridículas de amizade e mimimi que deixei Konoha. E é por você ainda tê-las, que você é fraco.

- Mas você nem ao menos se importa com eles?

- Eles são Juugo, o mais alto. – ele continuou, ignorando a pergunta do amigo - Ele tem poderes interessantes, mas também tem uma personalidade assassina que só pode ser controlada por mim. Ou seja, você. A garota é Karin, ela consegue sentir chakra e é extremamente talentosa nisso. E o outro, com a grande espada, é Suigetsu.

- Ok. Nomes lembrados. Mas Sasuke, sua missão é matar seu irmão, certo? Só pra isso você fez esse time?

- Sim. – respondeu,e foi aí que entendeu aonde Naruto queria chegar – E é claro, você não pode nem chegar perto de completar a missão enquanto estamos assim.

- É.

- Droga. – disse Sasuke, pensando. – façamos assim. Olha, infelizmente, a gente vai ter que trabalhar juntos. Então, fala pra eles quando você chegar lá que você soube que o Itachi está por perto da fronteira do país do Fogo. Fique numa cidadezinha, chamada Atsui. Ela fica a alguns quilômetros do Vale do Fim. E lá, toda sexta feira de manhã, nós vamos nos encontrar, está certo?

- Ok. Vale do fim. Atsui. – disse Naruto – hey, você tem caneta aí?

- Não...

- Droga. Vai ser complicado lembrar tudo isso de cabeça.

- Não me faça te dar um soco, por favor...

- Oook, oook. Irritanho. E você não socaria essa carinha sua tãããão preciosa. – ele disse, apertando a própria bochecha. Sasuke fez uma careta de desgosto e voltou aos seus planos.

- Vai ficar um pouco estranho isso, então invente desculpas convincentes. Nada como "vou no médico", ta certo?

Naruto se sentiu realmente ofendido, pois aquela tinha sido a desculpa que acabara de usar. Mas ok, Sasuke não precisava saber.

- Sasuke – começou – Olhe o Sol, daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. E é uma puta andada até o País das Ondas.

- Entendo. – disse Sasuke. Ele fechou os olhos suspirando. – Você entendeu o plano, Naruto?

- Claro. – disse o garoto, se levantando. – Pegar a geral, ir pra Atsumui...

- Atsui.

- Foi o que eu disse! E sexta feira vir aqui.

- Isso. – disse Sasuke.

Os dois de pé se encararam por alguns segundos. Ambos com tanto a dizer e nenhum com coragem o suficiente para honrar as calças que vestiam.

- Bem. Com toda a certeza isso acabará logo. Eu vou achar a solução para essa situação então, já que você é inútil de mais para ajudar, não estrague, dobe. – disse Sasuke, olhando com uma frieza calculada para o outro.

Naruto, por outro lado, sorriu.

- Pode deixar. E você, não vá estragar toda minha reputação lá na vila. Eu tenho um título de Hokage para concorrer, teme. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo, coçando a nuca, num gesto tão só seu.

E então, esticou a mão para Sasuke apertar.

Em vez disso, virou as costas para o seu corpo, e saiu correndo em direção a Konoha. Naruto suspirou e também se virou, se preparando para uma boa viagem.

------------------------------------------------------

- Ah, Sasuke, aleluia você voltou! – disse a menina quando viu o moreno entrando no quarto.

Naruto engoliu em seco. Qual era o nome deles mesmo?

- Ah, é, voltei. – seu instinto lhe disse para sorrir, e foi o que ele fez. Os três olharam para ele estranhamente.

- Para de sorrir assim, ta me assustando, idiota. – disse Suigetsu. – Ficamos aqui o dia todo te esperando cara, e então, ta doente?

- Ah, eu não tenho nada. – respondeu ele. – Ta tudo bem comigo. – ele se deitou em uma cama.

- Que bom ouvir isso, Sasuke. – disse a garota, se deitando ao lado dele – Ei. O que você acha de só nós dois darmos uma volta por aí, hein? – ela passou os dedos no peito nu do garoto. Por reflexo, Naruto a empurrou pra longe de si, fazendo ela cair da cama. Suigetsu caiu na risada.

- AAAH, DESCULPA! – gritou Naruto, saindo da cama e pegando a garota no colo. Foi aí que o quarto caiu em silêncio.

- Sasuke. Por que você ta ajudando ela a se levantar? – perguntou Suigetsu, com uma cara estranha.

- Érm, eu não devia? – perguntou Naruto.

- Bem. O Sasuke que a gente conhece não faria isso, não é, Juugo? Talvez esse Sasuke escroto que acordou hoje o faça, mas...– disse o garoto

- Ah é?

- É!

- Ah ta! – disse Naruto, soltando a menina no chão. Suigetsu caiu ainda mais na gargalhada, achando que aquilo tinha sido planejado desde o começo pelo moreno.

- Sasuke! Eu não sabia que tu tinha senso de humor cara.

Até Juugo deu um sorrisinho enquanto Karin se levantava irritada.

- Panacas. – disse, saindo do quarto irritada. Suigetsu continuava a rir.

- Aaaaaah, que divertido. Adoro ver ela se ferrar. – disse, dando uma cotovelada divertida em Juugo – Me diverte. De toda maneira, tu ficou no médico esse dia INTEIRO cara?

- É. – disse Naruto. – Daí...

- Ah ta, não me interessa na verdade. – disse ele, ligando a TV e voltando a assisti-la. O quarto caiu em silêncio.

Naruto começou a se perguntar se era aquilo que Sasuke vivia todos os dias, e uma solidão tomou conta dele. Ele tinha companheiros que nem se importavam com ele? E pior, pelo que ele ouviu, ele não se importava com seus companheiros também.

- Ei. Descobri que o Itachi está aos arredores do País do Fogo. Nós vamos amanhã para uma cidade chamada Atsui, ok?

- Ah é? Que seja. Itachi quer dizer Kisame, e daí eu pego a espada dele, daí acaba tudo isso aqui. Pena que seja tão longe, né? – disse o garoto, dando de ombros e voltando a assistir o programa. Juugo continuava em seu canto, praticamente dormindo em pé.

Naruto não conseguia entender como quatro pessoas poderiam viver juntas, e mesmo assim, serem tão distantes.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke fechou a porta do apartamento de Naruto, cansado. Se jogou no primeiro sofá que viu e fechou os olhos. Aquilo o perturbava. Estar ali, em Konoha, no corpo de Naruto. Tendo que agir como ele, tentar SER como ele. De certa forma era doloroso. Ele NÃO era um bom Naruto, ele sabia disso. Amanhã mesmo ele iria até a biblioteca e tentaria saber o máximo sobre toda aquela besteira.

Seus olhos caíram num papel caído no chão, que ele reconheceu como o papel que salvou sua vida – ou melhor, seu precioso mini uchiha – e o pegou, olhando o que estava escrito. Em cima da folha vinha o título: "Coisas a se fazer antes de morrer" e uma carinha feliz desenhada do lado. Logo embaixo tinha algumas coisas impossíveis de se ler, porque havia apenas uma frase cobrindo todas:

"Salvar o Sasuke!"

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Porque aquele idiota pressionava tanto essa mesma tecla?

As vezes, mas só as vezes, Sasuke até queria que Naruto tivesse sido capaz de salvá-lo.

_Toc Toc Toc_

- NARUTOO, ATENDEE! – ele ouviu alguém bater na porto, seguido de uma voz o chamando. Se levantou, indo vagarosamente até a porta. Quando a abriu viu um grupo de meninos que ele conseguiu reconhecer; ali estavam Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji e um menino muito branco que ele não conseguiu reconhecer.

"Ok. Agir o máximo Naruto que eu puder..."  
- Oi. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Hey, Naruto. Vamos lá no Ichiraku com a gente! – disse Chouji, sorrindo.

- É um saco. – disse Shikamaru – Mas nós não temos nada pra fazer hoje, e viemos convidar você. E aliás, quarta feira é você que escolhe onde ir, então imaginamos que seria lá...

- Como sempre. – disse Neji, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos lá, Naruto-kun. – ele ouviu o menino branco dizer. Droga, Naruto tinha dito o nome dele, mas ele tinha esquecido...

- VAAAAMOS, NARUTOO. – a voz energética de Lee o chamou, o puxando pelo braço – vai ser LEGAL! Talvez o Kakashi-sensei e o GAI-SENSEI também estejam lá.

- Notou a pequena diferença de entonação entre um sensei e outro? – disse Kiba, Neji balançou a cabeça.

- Pra mim isso já soa tão normal.

- Ah... gente, acho que, eu não to afim não. – disse Sasuke, dando uma risadinha falsa depois. Os sete ficaram o olhando com um ar perplexo. Droga, Sasuke definitivamente não queria sair. Mas parecia que aquele era um programa muito importante para Naruto. – Érm... é que eu to sem dinheiro, sabe.

- AAAAH, tudo bem. A gente paga pra ti. – disse o menino branco.

- É isso aí, Naruto. **ELE** paga. – disse Kiba, brincando. Todos caíram na risada. Sasuke tentou forçar uma risada, achando que seria isso que Naruto fariaNão teve escolha. Os garotos o engalfinharam de tal forma que ele foi forçado a sair de casa e ir até lá.

Droga.

Céus, ele tinha que sair daquele lugar. O mais rápido possível.

--------------------------------

**N/A**: aaaaaaaah, esse capitulo NÃO saiu como eu desejava i.i. Acho que ele ficou cansativo e sem graça. Droga. Mas Ok. JURO que o próximo vai ser melhor. Mas eu precisava fazer os dois conversarem e fazerem seus planos de como as coisas seriam. Deus, como foi problemático fazer eles falando. Tinha horas que até minha cabeça enrolava, mas tentei deixar o menos confuso possível.

Brigada pelas reviews e faves -, me deixou TÃO feliz. Espero não ter decepcionado com esse capitulo. Brigada mesmo.

**Pequeno e inútil detalhe**: alguém aqui já notou que quando você coloca o nome do Chouji no word, ele tenta corrigi-lo pra: chulé? Suihasuiahhsiahuishaui (monga)

E respondendo as reviews -

**sango7higurashi** Naruto em si já é super viajada, né? XD usuahsuuahs

brigada, -

**P-chan xD** eles conversando foi uma dor de cabeça TÃO grande para eu fazer, que me sinto muito feliz em ver que alguém gosotu. Obrigada -

**kisa-chan.6** UIHSAUIHSUIAHUIHSAUIHUISAH siiiim, o saaai /o/. eu planejo dar a ele alguma cena bem divertida na fic, só não sei quando. Mas ele e aquele vicio estranho dele com o mini-kyubi merece um espaço aqui, sauhsuahs. E eu também quero bastante espaço pro Hebi. Me APAIXONEI pelo Suigetsu -. Aaah, eu meio que já escrevi essa fic faz um tempo, então ela já tpá bem adiantadinha aqui. Então, nem vou demorar pra atualizar. É só eu rezar pra não ter algum bloqueio de cratividade, sauhsuahush.

Obrigada, viu!

**mfm2885** UIHSAUIHSUIAH. Há. A Sakura gritou, mas beeeem que gostou. De CERTEZA. Obrigada!

**L Akatsuki** Cara, fazer o sasuke passar vergonha foi o PRIMEIRO motivo de eu ter escrito essa fic. UISHAIHSAUIHUSI. Ele merece, ele merece òó. E pior que a música se encaixou mesmo -. No começo não era bem a minha idéia. A idéia foi pegar um FST Naru/Sasu que eu já fiz faz muito tempo e colocar de trilha sonora no início de cada capitulo XD. No incio desse coloquei uma do SOAD que me lembra MUITO eles e tudo o-o.

Ah, e suuuuper obrigaaaaada /o/

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** vai dizer que tu não consegue imaginar o Naruto tendo a idéia de ir peladão pro terraço? Eu mó consigo - ahsahuishauihuisah

Obrigada moça -

**yeahrebecca** talvez o YAOI demore e tudo, porque eu não consigo imaginar os dois dando se beijando e tudo um sendo o outro. Suhsuhauhusha. Mas claro que vai ter yaoi, viu x.x.

obrigada -


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes:** De tudo isso, só a cidade de Atsui me pertence, brigada!

**N/A:** Oh, geezz. Minha criatividade is going to the ralo, mas eu vou levando. E, uma coisa que eu vi nas reviews o pessoal falando: cara, o "tu" que eu uso é pura mania. Sou aqui do sul, e falo tu e nunca você XD. Não é pra parecer formal, é minha forma de falar mesmo auhsuhauhs Mas ok, eu tendo manerar se incomoda tanto o.ô

-------------------------------------------

You were finished long before  
_Você acabou muito antes_  
We had even seen the start  
_De nós termos visto o começo_  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
_Por que tu não se levanta, enfrenta como um homem?_  
Fight with your bare hands about it now  
_Lute com tuas próprias mãos_  
I never wanted to say this  
_Eu nunca quis dizer isso_  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
_Você nunca quis ficar, bem e você ficou?_  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
_Eu coloquei minha fé em você, tanta fé_  
And then you just threw it away  
_E você a jogou for a_

_(paramore – for a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic)_

_------------------------------------------  
_

Naruto sonhava.

Naruto sonhava com um lindo campo de margaridas, o Sol ia se pondo a sua frente, e uma pessoa o esperava numa colina distante.

_- Sasuke, Sasuke... Cara, acorda!_

Naruto acenou freneticamente pra pessoa e gritou.

- HEY, VOCÊ, EU TÔ CHEGANDO.

Ele começou a correr até a pessoa, que abriu os braços de forma convidativa para ele. Naruto sorriu.

_- Cara, que escroto, ele ta sorrindo._

_- Shh. Isso é estranho, ele é SEMPRE o primeiro a acordar._

_- Sasuke.. SASUKE!_

_- Não grita com ele!_

A pessoa estava perto, estava perto. Ele subiu a colina e a viu ali, sorrindo para ele. Mas ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas ele sabia que ele sorria.

E aquele cheiro que vinha. Era tão embriagante. Ele fechou os olhos e o aspirou, e foi aí que sentiu que a pessoa estava perto dele.

_- Deixa que eu acordo ele._

_- Acordar com a tua visão vai ser um pesadelo, pobre Sasuke..._

_- Cala a boca, Suigetsu! Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke acorda!_

Naruto sentiu seus joelhos tremerem. Abriu os olhos, mas eles foram tapados pela mão da pessoa. Ele não sabia quem ela era, mas a presença dela era tão sufocante. Ele queria ter aquilo sempre com ele, ele queria ter aquele sentimento sempre com ele.

Sentiu lábios pressionarem contra os seus.

_- SANTO PAI! O que ele ta fazendo?_

_- Biquinho, Juugo. O Sasuke ta fazendo biquinho._

_- Será que ele quer me beijar?_

_- Sem esperanças, Karin. Ele ta sonhando. Meu Deus, que coisa escrota de se ver._

_- Sasuke. Sasuke!_

_- Deixa que eu acordo esse panaca, espera só aí._

Tentou tocar quem o beijava, mas não conseguia. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a mão ainda o tapava.

_- Sasuke!_

Ele queria continuar ali. Tendo apenas o Sol em suas costas, tendo apenas aquela presença lhe beijando os lábios.

_- Sasuke! SASUKE!_

Tentou tocar a pessoa de novo.

Ele_ precisava_ tocá-la.

Foi então que os lábios se separaram, e as mãos foram retiradas de seus olhos.

- Você não pode me tocar...

_- SASUKEEEEEE!_

_- Karin, sai da frente, ou você vai junto!_

-... dobe.

Que? Dobe?

Naruto abriu os olhos.

Sasuke estava na frente dele, um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

O... q... te... han? TEEEEMEEEEEE!

- _SASUKE ACORDA!  
_

O barulho da água fria caindo em cima do corpo inerte na cama fez Karin e Juugo fazerem caras de dor.

- AAAAAH POORRA! – o corpo de Sasuke se levantou em dois segundos, olhando para eles. – MAS... – a expressão de seu rosto de surpresa foi para uma cara desanimada. – Vocês de novo?

Karin cruzou os braços com o que ele falou, enquanto Suigetsu ainda morria de rir de sua idéia brilhante de ter jogado água no companheiro.

- Sim, Sasuke, nós de novo. – disse Juugo. – Você não acordava!

Naruto fechou os olhos.

"Mas que merda", era tudo que conseguia pensar.

- Vai tomar um banho quente, Sasuke. – disse Karin – Nós vamos te esperar lá embaixo, ok?

- Ta. – disse Naruto, sem olhar para eles. Ouviu os passos deles saindo do quarto e pode ouvir a voz de Suigetsu vinda do corredor, vitoriosa.

_- AHÁÁÁ, cê viu a cara dele quando ele acordou? Essa foi impagável!_

Naruto suspirou e foi pro banheiro. Tirou o pijama molhado e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, a água tão quente que chegava a arder a pele.

Mas que porra de sonho fora aquele? Sonhar que estava beijando o teme, que merda foi aquela?

Balançou a cabeça, jogando água pra todos os lados, e se apoiou na parede do banheiro.

Aquilo não foi normal. Já tinha sonhado várias vezes com Sasuke, mas nunca daquela forma. E o pior era que ainda podia sentir o toque dos lábios, ainda podia sentir o cheiro, aquele cheiro que o fez ficar louco...

Naruto olhou assustado para baixo, e logo mudou a temperatura da água para gelada.

_Bem_ gelada.

-------------------------------------

- NARUTO, TÁ ACORDADO JÁ?

Sasuke terminou de tomar o café e foi até a porta, a abrindo. Sakura estava ali, parada, o olhando com um ar de censura.

- Então resolveu colocar roupas dessa vez?

- Que que você quer? – Sasuke não estava com saco para Sakura naquele momento. Ele queria mais que ela explodisse, junto com toda Konoha, e que aquilo fosse um sonho. A menina arregalou os olhos.

- Erm... é que... tem missão hoje, Naruto! Você esqueceu não é?

"Maldito idiota", pensou Sasuke. Claro que Naruto não teria lhe contado sobre a missão, claro que ele esqueceu.

– CLARO que você esqueceu, não é? Sabia que você esqueceria. Foi por isso que eu vim. – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ah ta. – disse o menino, com uma cara entediada. Sakura o olhou de maneira estranha e então, colocou uma das mãos na testa do garoto.

- O que você tem? Ta doente?

- Não! Tira a...

- Não, você SÓ pode estar doente! – disse ela – Você ta tão... tão... des-hiperativo.

- A palavra que mais se encaixa seria: menos idiota.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor. Sakura tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, a boca aberta demonstrando sua surpresa.

"É, isso Sasuke. Seja um idiota e estrague todo o disfarce, seu panaca", a voz em sua cabeça começou uma seção de xingamentos contra ele mesmo. Ele sabia que tinha que agir como Naruto, ele sabia que estava fazendo exatamente o contrário do que disse ao loiro naquele dia. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia...

"É ridículo, é... idiota!" pensou, tentando dar argumentos a voz da razão em sua cabeça, que ainda o xingava sem parar.

"Sim, e ridículo e idiota são duas palavras que se encaixam perfeitamente naquele Naruto, então AJA DESSA MANEIRA!"

Sasuke se deu por vencido.

- AHAAA, SAKURA-CHAAAAN! – gritou, apontando bobamente para ela – TE PEGUEI!

Sakura arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

Sasuke agradeceu a Deus. Agradeceu por estar no corpo de Naruto e ninguém saber que era ele, agradeceu por seus pais não estarem ali para ver aquilo, agradeceu por Suigetsu estar bem longe naquele momento.

- Naruto, o que?

- HAHA, eu fingi que tava doente só pra ver se você se preocupava comigo! – ele abriu um grande sorriso. Sasuke podia ver seu pai se contorcendo no caixão. Ele podia ver Itachi, dobrado no chão de tanto rir dele.

- Seu IDIOTA! – gritou a garota. Mas foi com grande alívio que Sasuke viu um pequeno sorriso brotar nos seus lábios. – Você vem comigo?

- CLARO, Sakura-chaaaan! – disse ele, se sentindo tão idiota enquanto falava. Mas a menina não deu mais sinais de estranheza, então, provavelmente aquele era o jeito certo de agir...

-------------------------------------

- Sasuke, onde é essa cidade mesmo?

- Falta um pouco até chegar lá ainda. – disse Naruto, ainda no comando. A verdade era que: ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era Atsui. Sasuke tinha lhe dito que era perto da fronteira, perto do Vale. Mas depois, consultando um mapa, havia dezenas de cidades por ali. Atsui ficava há alguns quilômetros ao leste, mas por que diabos Sasuke achou que ele saberia para onde era leste?

- A gente ta correndo a horas. Por que a gente não dá uma paradinha?

- Boa! – disse Naruto, de imediato – To afim de dar uma mijada.

Naruto não pode ver, mas os outros três atrás dele se entreolharam de forma estranha.

Na verdade, naquela manhã enquanto Sasuke tomava banho, os três se reuniram para conversar sobre ele. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o garoto, e aquilo era fato. Ele vinha agindo como um idiota ultimamente.

_- Eu acho que algum tipo de mosquito supersônico transmissor de uma dengue mudada geneticamente o picou, to falando. – disse Suigetsu, com um ar assustado. Karin e Juugo lhe lançaram olhares desdenhosos._

_- Talvez o Itachi lançou algum genjutsu nele. Naquela noite que ele saiu pra andar, lembra? – opinou Juugo, e Karin coçou o queixo._

_- Bem provável. Eu acho que temos que investigar. Ele ta muito estranho._

_- Ainda acho que foi o mos..._

_- CALA a boca, Suigetsu!_

Os quatro pararam em uma clareira. Suigetsu foi logo pegando água e a bebendo, Juugo se sentou em um canto (quieto, como sempre) e Karin ficou em pé, olhando desconfiada para Sasuke, que agora estava olhando desconfortavelmente para suas calças.

No final da conversa da manhã acabou que nenhum dos dois se mostrou interessado em investigar Sasuke. Suigetsu disse que aquele Sasuke, pelo menos era engraçado. Enquanto Juugo deixou claro que se aquele era o corpo de Sasuke, logo, era Sasuke.

Mas ela sentia algo estranho.

Claro, era o corpo e a face de Sasuke, mas aquele não era Sasuke.

E agora vendo ele ir tirando as calças ali na frente de todo mundo, a deixou ainda mais certa disso.

- Essa porcaria não tem zíper? – disse ele, apontando pras calças – Por que ele... EU visto isso?

- Todos com algum senso de estética também se perguntam. – disse Suigetsu, rindo.

Naruto entortou a boca e então olhou para Karin, que ainda o olhava desconfiada.

- EI, não me olhe, sua tarada! Eu vou mijar aqui, não ta vendo?

O rosto da garota de branco foi para um vermelho extremamente escuro.

- EU TARADA? – ela gritou, arrumando os óculos freneticamente – VOCÊ QUE TÁ AQUI COLOCANDO ESSE TRECO PRA FORA!

- E você ta olhando! Não te pedir pra olhar, safada! – retrucou, virando de costas para ela.

Karin teve aquela como a prova definitiva. Correu e pulou em cima dele.

- AI MEU DEUS, ELA FOI PRO ATAQUE! – gritou Suigetsu, Juugo apenas levantou os olhos, olhando os dois.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O SASUKE, QUEM É VOCÊ?!

A menina gritava a centímetros de Naruto. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Droga, Naruto! Droga, o teme vai te matar!"

A verdade era que Naruto tinha o sangue quente de mais, e uma personalidade extremamente forte para conseguir ser outra pessoa 100 do tempo. E a personalidade de Sasuke, que mesmo igualmente forte, era extremamente difícil para ele imitar. Ela era fria, calculista, quieta e sombria. E se você colocar todos os antônimos destes adjetivos, teremos Naruto.

Mas ele sabia que precisava tentar. Ele sabia que tinha que ser Sasuke, ou não duraria naquele time. Aquela menina doida em cima dele era a prova disso.

Ele tinha que se controlar. Não por Sasuke, mas para salvar sua própria pele.

"Se eles saberem que você não é o Sasuke, você ta morto", a voz de sua consciência lhe alertava.

- Sai de cima de mim, sua retardada. – ele ouviu a voz de Sasuke sair de sua boca, enquanto empurrava a garota. – Quem é você pra dizer quem eu sou ou não?

A menina ao seu lado lhe olhava com raiva e os outros também lhe observavam. Ele se levantou e os olhou com um ar de superioridade, se sentindo extremamente idiota ao fazê-lo e então se meteu por entre as árvores. Pôde ouvir de longe a voz de Juugo.

- Pronto Karin, se tinha genjusu, você acabou de tirá-lo.

- Também! Pulando em cima dele! Pobre Sasuke...

- CALA A BOCA, SEU VERME!

-----------------------------------

Sasuke não sabia nem mais que horas são. Não sabia também a quanto tempo estava ali, sentado, esperando Kakashi chegar.

Não era nenhuma surpresa que o sensei era exageradamente atrasado, mas poxa vida, alguns hábitos podiam ser esquecidos, sem problemas.

- Que demora. – disse ele, Sakura o olhou.

- Só dez minutos? O sensei já demorou bem mais que isso! Você reclama de mais, Naruto!

Para Sasuke parecia que já tinham sido horas. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto esperava Kakashi, se sentindo extremamente ridículo naquela roupa laranja.

"Sinceramente, Naruto, que tipo de ninja usa laranja?" pensou, suspirando.

Um minutos... dois...

Foi então que Sasuke notou o pequeno embrulho que sua barriga estava fazendo naquele momento. E o sentimento que estava sentindo foi vagarosamente sendo reconhecido por ele.

Ele, no final das contas, estava nervoso por ver Kakashi.

A verdade é que o jounin, em anos passados, se tornara quase que uma figura paterna para ele. Kakashi por muito tempo foi seu treinador, e além de tudo, foi ele quem o ensinou o Chidori, que querendo ou não, era o jutsu mais útil para ele. Por mais que Sasuke o tenha desenvolvido ainda mais do que quando Kakashi o ensinou, sem o sensei ele nem ao menos teria o conhecido.

De uma forma ainda meio infantil, Sasuke ainda se sentia bem por ter sempre se sentido o preferido do professor. Ainda lembrava na missão no País das Ondas, quando o professor lhe deu liberdade total para lutar contra Haku, sem duvidar de suas habilidades.

Abaixou a cabeça. É verdade que ele tinha fugido da vila, por sua própria vontade. Era verdade que ele tinha renegado a todos seus amigos. E também, era verdade que tinha renegado a todos seus sentimentos para conseguir atingir seu objetivo, não importando o que lhe acontecesse.

Mas tinha momentos que ele não podia fazer nada quando alguns pensamentos lhe vinham na cabeça. Pensamentos como, o que Kakashi-sensei achava dele agora. De uma forma muito irritante, isso ainda o importava. E muito.

_( Sasuke ainda não entendia bem o que tinha acontecido. Em um momento ele estava prestes a ter que retornar a academia ninja, no outro, aquele jounin mascarado do cabelo estranho lhe vinha dizendo que estavam aprovados. Aquele cara, no mínimo, era louco. _

"_É verdade que aqueles que quebram as regras ninjas são chamados de lixo. Mas, aqueles que não zelam por seus companheiros, são piores que lixo."_

_Sasuke tinha acabado de derrotar dois ninjas. Estranhamente, aquilo lhe tinha parecido extremamente fácil. Pôde ouvir a voz de seu sensei chegando aos seus ouvidos:_

_- Enfim, bom trabalho, Sasuke._

_Sentiu seu peito se encher com seu orgulho._

_Sasuke estava com medo. A fúria assassina daquele homem era tão grande que ele sentia suas pernas tremerem._

"_Ei, Sasuke, não precisa te preocupar. Eu protegerei vocês com minha própria vida, se precisar. Eu nunca deixaria meus amigos morrerem..."_

_E foi então, que Sasuke se sentiu um pouco mais protegido._

_- Sasuke, pare de procurar por vingança. Eu já vi como gente como você pode ficar. Conseguem a vingança e não se satisfazem. Você só vai sofrer mais ainda. No final, se você a conseguir, vai ficar apenas um vazio por dentro. E tudo acaba em tragédia. – Kakashi lhe disse. Sasuke pensou nunca ter ouvido tamanha besteira. _

_- DO QUE DIABOS VOCÊ SABE? NÃO FALE COMO SE ME ENTENDESSE!_

_- Ei, se acalme._

_- E se eu tivesse matado a pessoa que você mais ama? O quão longe você iria voltar atrás no que falou? Eu posso fazer você sentir a verdadeira dor, daí!_

_- Não iria adiantar nada para mim. Infelizmente essas pessoas não existem. Todas pessoas que eu mais amo, já foram mortas. )_

Kakashi nunca saberia que ele, junto com Naruto, foram os únicos que conseguiram fazer ele, pelo menos, olhar para trás com tristeza.

- Yooo, vocês! – a voz de Kakashi chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ele levantou a cabeça para ver o mesmo homem de cabelos rebeldes e uma máscara em seu rosto. – Hoje eu me atrasei porque minha mãe pediu pra eu arrumar o quarto!

- SUA MÃE JÁ MORREU! – gritou Sakura.

- Você não precisava esfregar isso na minha cara, sabe? – disse ele, pulando para perto deles.

Sasuke tentou o máximo que pode, sem êxito, esconder o pequeno sorriso que queria brotar em seus lábios.

-------------------------------------

- Então essa é a tal Atsui? – disse Suigetsu quando eles chegaram – Certeza que o Itachi está aqui?

- Com toda certeza. – respondeu Naruto, olhando em volta. Era uma cidade pequena, mas parecia movimentada. Uma feira acontecia naquele momento e muitas pessoas andavam pela cidade. Naruto ouviu sua barriga roncar, ele passou a mão nela carinhosamente.

- Fooooome. – disse, com uma cara triste.

- É, somos dois. – falou Suigetsu.

- Sasuke. Eu acho melhor nós nos dividirmos e procurarmos por Itachi por aqui. – disse a garota, o olhando de forma esperançosa. Ok, Naruto já detestava aquela menina. E ele nem tinha convivido com ela direito.

- Ta. Você e o Juugo vão para o Sul da cidade. Eu e o Suigetsu vamos pro Norte. A gente se encontra mais tarde, aqui nesse mesmo lugar, certo? – ele disse. A menina pareceu imensamente desapontada com aquilo, mas deu de ombros e puxou Juugo com ela. Naruto ficou olhando de forma desconfiada enquanto eles sumiam no meio da multidão.

- Ei...

- Sh! – ele disse, calando o outro. Quando os dois sumiram totalmente, ele suspirou aliviado.

- Então, chefe, por onde a gente começa?

- Deixa eles procurarem. To morrendo de fome, vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke!

Naruto não pode deixar de rir enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para um restaurante. As lágrimas quase chegaram aos seus olhos quando sentiu o maravilhoso cheiro de ramen chegar as suas narinas.

Os dois pediram suas comidas para o garçom.

- hey, hey, olha aqui. – disse o outro. Naruto tirou sua atenção da cozinha, onde o ramen era preparado, e olhou para o garoto que tinha um óculos igual ao de Karin no rosto, e fingia uma careta afetada. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- É o óculos da...

- Na verdade... – Suigetsu começou, com uma voz afeminada – Eu sei que eu posso parecer uma nerdzinha, sem perigo nenhum a oferecer, mas na verdade eu sou uma louca neurótica, psicótica, com sede por sangue de menininhos da névoa. – ele continuou, colocando as mãos nos óculos, numa imitação perfeita de Karin. Naruto riu quando ele começou a praticamente ter um ataque – O QUEEEEEEEE? Olhe aqueeeele homem, ele está coçando o saco, MEU DEUS! SAAASUKEE! Ei, Sasuke, OLHE PRA MIM SASUKE! Eu sou louca por você, Sasukeeeeeeeee...

- Chega, chega. – disse ele ainda rindo. Suigetsu tirou os óculos e os jogou no lixo.

- bem feito, você não notou que ela tava de lentes ou sei lá? Só pra jogar charminho em você. – ele riu de novo. – Mas, Sasuke... estranho VOCÊ querendo folga de achar o Itachi.

- É... mas eu sei que ele está aqui, então... eu esperei tantos anos, alguns minutos não vão me matar, vão?

- Não. – disse o outro, dando de ombros. – Sei lá, a vingança é tua cara. Só estranhei. 'Cê anda estranho ultimamente.

- To sabendo. – respondeu simplesmente, agora ele estava mais focado na grande tigela de ramen que era colocada na sua frente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – IIIItadakimasu!

Suigetsu ficou alguns segundos olhando para ele comer, balançou a cabeça e começou a comer o que tinha pedido.

- Bem, que seja. O que me importa é achar o Kisame.

- Por que tu queis achar o Kisame? – disse Naruto, de boca cheia. Suigetsu lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- Perdeu a memória? Eu já te disse! Eu to atrás da Samehada! – ele disse, sorrindo e piscando um olho. Naruto assentiu.

- Aaaaah, sim. – ele falou, de boca cheia.

- ENTÃO VOCÊS TÃO AÍ, SEUS IDIOTAS! – a voz estridente de Karin chegou aos seus ouvidos. – A GENTE TRABALHANDO E VOCÊS COMENDO!

- Você queria que seu Sasuke-chan ficasse andando por aí de estomago vazio? – disse Suigetsu, fazendo biquinho – Ora, Sasuke, ela nem gosta de você no final das contas.

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER! – ela gritou de novo. - E SUIGETSU, CADÊ MEUS ÓCULOS?

- NOSSA, você JÁ vem me acusando! Nem sabe o que eu fiz e JÁÁÁÁ vem me acusando! – disse ele, num tom ofendido.

- Ta ali no lixo, Karin. – disse Naruto apontando de forma displicente para o lixo.

- Sasuke, seu estraga prazeres.

Karin foi até o lixo, o levantando, andou até Suigetsu e jogou em cima da cabeça do garoto.

- SUA RETARDADA!

- Ah, sim, achei. – disse ela, pegando seus óculos. Naruto se levantou, vendo Suigetsu jogar o lixo pra longe de si e se levantar, irritadíssimo.

- VOCÊ VAI...

- Chega! – disse ele, achando que seria aquilo que Sasuke faria. Os dois pararam, olhando para ele.

- Vamos atrás de Itachi. – disse ele, saindo do local.

Naruto não podia nem começar a contar o quando estava se sentindo desconfortável naquela situação. Ele tentava o máximo se controlar, para não fazer nenhuma burrada e estragar tudo, mas fingir ser Sasuke estava cada vez mais complicado.

E aquele maldito sonho daquela noite ainda estava batendo na sua cabeça.

Os três continuaram andando pela cidade, olhando em volta. Para Naruto aquilo não tinha a mínima diferença, ele sabia que Itachi não estava por lá.

- Sasuke. Uma busca assim não faz sentido. Acho melhor nós nos separarmos. – disse Juugo, e Naruto assentiu.

- Sim, ta certo. A gente se encontra aqui, pode ser?

- Sim. – os três responderam e cada um foi para um lado.

A vontade de Naruto era entrar no restaurante de novo e comer outro ramen, mas de certa forma ele queria evitar outro escândalo de alguém que pudesse chegar na hora. Na verdade, Naruto não se lembrava de em algum momento de sua vida estar tão desanimado quanto estava naquela hora.

Ele se pegou pensando em como queria que sexta feira chegasse logo. De certa forma, conversar com Sasuke lhe parecia sua única porta para Konoha e para a sanidade. Talvez o moreno já tivesse achado a resposta, e a saída para aquela situação toda.

E sim, essa era a ÚNICA razão para ele estar contando os dias para sexta.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – uma voz familiar o chamou, fazendo Naruto se virar e arregalar os olhos com a visão que teve. – Finalmente nos encontramos.

Não podia ser.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke olhava para Kakashi enquanto eles voltavam para Konoha, da missão que tinham realizado.

- Hey sensei! – disse Sakura – Nós fomos bem hoje, você BEM que podia nos pagar alguma coisa para comer, hein? Que neem o Asuma-sensei fazia com o time dele, né?

- Pode ser... – disse ele e Sakura deu um pulo feliz.

- Naruto-kun, você estava quieto hoje. – disse Sai, olhando para Naruto.

- É verdade, Naruto. – disse Kakashi, olhando para ele – Hoje você até parecia preocupado em fazer a missão.

Sasuke não sabia o que responder. Apenas deu de ombros.

- O Naruto ta estranho mesmo. Deixa ele. – disse Sakura.

- Você está com saudades do seu amigo de novo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou Sai.

- Como? – disse Sasuke, sem entender.

- Você está triste por causa do Sasuke-kun? – disse ele. Sasuke ficou olhando para ele de forma estranha. De certa forma aquilo lh afetou um pouco.

Ele deixava Naruto... triste?

- Não fique triste por causa dele, Naruto. – ele ouviu a voz de Kakashi – Por mais que eu concorde em tentar regatá-lo. Ele te deixou, e ainda por cima, quase te matou. Entendo teus sentimentos, e não vou contra eles, quando se trata em resgatá-lo. Mas, duvido que Sasuke tenha parado em algum segundo para pensar em ti.

- Eu sei. – disse Sasuke. A voz de Kakashi ecoava em sua cabeça. O jounin se virou e colocou uma mão no ombro dele e o olhou penetrantemente dentro dos olhos.

- Ele não merece um segundo de tristeza teus. Você, pelo simples fato de não desistir dele, se mostrou mil vezes mais forte que Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke podia jurar que o sensei sorria por detrás da máscara.

Ele sentiu um aperto na garganta, ao mesmo tempo que um sentimento de indignação. Naruto, mais forte do que ele?

Aquele papo ridículo para cima dele?

Era por isso que Konoha era patética.

"Sim, e Kakashi te acha mais fraco que Naruto, Sasuke", lá vinha sua consciência de novo.

- Mas então, Naruto, eu te pago um ramen! – disse ele, puxando Sasuke.

- Eu to sem fome. – ele disse e com um leve aceno deixou os outros três ali.

Sasuke tinha certeza. Ele tinha que acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas.

------------------------------

**N/A: **capitulo básico, juro que boto mais ação no próximo. Anywaay, eu também JURO que essa não é uma fic KakaSasu, eu só acho que a relação deles era legal, e também, queria mostrar meu ponto de vista AGORA do Kakashi, da situação toda. Desculpa se o Sasuke ta um pouco ooc, mas é que eu to dando um lado mais íntimo dle que eu ACHO que seja verdadeiro.

**Anyway, thanks pela reviews e faves again i.**i

E reviews são sempre legais de serem deixadas /o/

Resposta das reviews .

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** aaaah, acabei deixando a saída deles como algo normal. Mas juro que a cambada vai voltar ativa na fic XDD. Só não consegui ter nenhuma idéia boa para essa saída deles. Obrigada pela review, nega n.n

**Hawkfield**: SIIIM, SASUKE PASSANDO VERGONHA, YAAAAY! Os motivos dele merecer são TANTOS que prefiro nem listá-los XD.

E ah, sim, desculpa. É Sasuto como seme e Naruto como uke XD. Não consigo ver o Sasuke sendo o passivo, no way u.u suahsuahuhsuahs

UIHUIAHUISHUIHUISAHS que bom que achou engraçada! Eu tenho problemas e sempre ferro minhas fics só botando besteira nelas! UHSAUHS. Obrigaaaada!

**sango7higurashi** "tu" é coisa do meu jeito de falar, ele sai até sem querer nn.

Obrigada XD.

**kisa-chan.6** vocw vai ter que leer pra ver se alguém descobre, MUHUAHUAHUA! (??) UIHSAHSUIAHS XDD.

Olha, acho que não. Eu sou meio (leia-se TOTALMENTE) péssima pra fics lemon. Mas se der na telha, hei de tentar.

Obrigaaada .

**Koorime Hyuuga**: cara, eu sigo a grande filosofia da tia dory de procurando nemo de "continue a nadar", nunca hei de desaniamr. (????????)

UIHSAUISIH, mas obrigaada! Como já expliquei, o tu é uma coisa minha mesmo, sou aqui do sul de santa catarina (mesmo morando em curitiba agora) e só falo tu e mais tu. Escrever você, pra mim, é coisa de outro mundo! Mas obrigada, to tentando arrumar isso!

Sim, a história é tão filme da disney, né? UIHSAUHSUIAHS

Obrigaada!

**L Akatsuki** é o sasuke ta ooc, isso me deixa tão triste i.i. Mas ele normal é muito chato, tenho que deixar ele interessante de ser lido, é tudo culpa do kishimoto cuzão! (????????) UIHSUIHIAHS. Tendo GRANDES idéias pro Sai, NAAAADA de personagem figurante, ele vai ter grandes cenas, nem que eu tenha que inventar algo muito louco pra meter ele no meio. Eu acho o Sai a coisa mais engraçada de todas nessa nova saga do mangá x.x. Obrigada, viu! Ah, minhas aulas vão começar agora, vai ser BEM mais complicado de escrever, ainda mais que esse é ano de vestibular, mas essa fic não vai ser ENORME, então, no problems, né?

**P-chan xD**: SasuNaru é uma certeza. Tenho alguns em mente, mas nada muito concreto. Aceito sugestões com TODA certeza!

Obrigada moça, pelo "escreve bem". Asvezes eu acho que e perco com as palavras. Sabe quando os pensamentos são tantos que quando tu vê, tu enrolou tudo? UHUHSUHA. Mas obrigada!

**yeahrebecca** HAUIHSUHAIHSUIAHUISH. Cara, pior que eu fiquei toda "meldels, naruto tem piupiu pequeno" depois daquela cena dele com o Sai. Foi uma puta decepção. O cara de um demônio dentro dele e nem pra se desenvolver direito, ta aí um dos motivos para ele ser o uke nessa fic. UIHSAHSUI.

Suigetsu é a única coisa que presta no Hebi x.x, mal posso esperar pra ele aparecer no anime!

Obrigada, viu!

**YumeSangai** eu tenho certeza que é assim no time Hebi, principalmente pra alguém como o Naruto, achei que seria legal colocar isso na fic.

Obrigada!


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de everything:** ninguém citado lá embaixo me pertence i.i

-----------------------------------------

Deixa isso passar, e quando passar  
Vou estar aqui te esperando  
Pra te receber  
E sorrir feliz dessa vez  
Que esse amor é tanto  
Quem vai te abraçar?  
Me fala quem vai te socorrer  
Quando chover e acabar a luz  
Pra quem você vai correr?  
E quem vai me levar  
Entre as estrelas, quem vai fazer  
Toda manhã me cobrir de luz?  
Quem, além de você?  
(leoni – quem, além de você?)

-------------------------------------------

Naruto congelou olhando para o homem que o olhava com um ar sarcástico. Os olhos dele brilhavam em sua direção e um sorrisinho assassino brincou em seus lábios.

- Matou o Orochimaru e fugiu? – ele continuou – Pois é, fiquei sabendo. Todos ficamos. Pois saiba, Uchiha Sasuke, que agora será o momento de sua mor...

- DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIDARA-SEEEEEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – a voz de alguém gritou por entre as árvores. Logo, um homem com uma máscara laranja, que lembrou muito a Naruto algum tipo de pirulito gigante, chegou correndo em direção ao homem loiro que falava com Naruto. Este colocou uma mão na testa, fazendo uma cara irritada.

- Tobi, cale a boca, un.

- Deidara-senpai, você quer me matar de susto? Han? Você por acaso quer me matar, hein? – disse o mascarado. Naruto olhava de um para o outro. Peraí, ele conhecia aquele loiro estranho. Sua péssima memória fotográfica não o deixava lembrar exatamente quem era, mas ele sabia que o conhecia!

- Você só notou isso agora, un? – disse o loiro, sarcástico. Tobi balançou a cabeça.

- Sem brincadeiras, Senpai! Me jogar de cima desse seu pássaro idiota naqueles cactus e tudo, doeu!

- Tobi... – começou o outro, num tom de voz estranhamente controlado – Você por algum acaso – ele chegou perto do mascarado, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros dele – TEM IDÉIA DE QUE VOCÊ ACABOU COM A MINHA SUPER AMEAÇA DE MORTE PARA AQUELE INFELIZ, UN? HEIN? TEM IDÉIA, SEU PALERMA, UN! – ele pegou o outro pelo colarinho da capa e começou a balançá-lo. "peraí, aquela é a capa da Akatsuki", pensou Naruto.

- SENPAAAAI, VOCÊ TÁ DESCONTROLADO, MEU DEUS!

- NÃO GRITE NO MEU OUVIDO, UN! SEU MERDA!

Gritos. Sarcasmo. Bombas.

Gaara morto dentro de um pássaro de argila.

Os olhos de Naruto se estreitaram com o ódio quando notou quem era.

- Você é o cara que seqüestrou o Gaara. – disse ele. Os homem que ainda sacudia Tobi parou e olhou para Naruto.

- Então você ficou sabendo? – disse ele, parecendo muito orgulho de si mesmo. – Sim, fui eu que seqüestrei o Kazekage de Sunagakure, un.

Naruto sentiu uma fúria praticamente incontrolável tomar conta de si. Aquele... aquele cara tinha sobrevivido então? Ele estava vivo!

O homem que tinha conseguido matar Gaara.

- Você é um homem morto. – disse. Deidara arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você conhecia o kazekage? Era amiguinho dele ou sei lá, un?

- Não ria do sentimento de amizade dos outros, senpai. – disse Tobi, censurando – Só porque você tem um coração de pedra, não não, de argila!

- Tobi, ou você se cala, ou você morre junto.

- To quieto. – disse, assumindo uma posição de sentido. Naruto passou alguns segundos, maravilhado com aquela pessoa extremamente tonta, mais tapada até que ele mesmo.

- Não achei que o irmãozinho do Itachi iria querer lutar comigo para vingar o Kazekage-sama. – ele colocou as mãos numa bola do lado do corpo.

- Eu posso correr daqui, senpai?

- Vá, Tobi. – disse – Pode deixar que eu cuido do mini-Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Opa.

MERDA!

Naruto por um segundo tinha esquecido totalmente que estava lutando no corpo de Sasuke. Era o outro, não ele. Eram os jutsus de Sasuke, o chakra de Sasuke.

E ele não sabia como usar nem um nem outro.

Arregalou os olhos.

"Fudeu."

- Você está morto, un. – disse o loiro, jogando aranhas em direção a Naruto. – KATSU!

- Já ganhooooou, Deidara-seipaaaaaieeeeeeee? – Tobi gritou de cima da árvore que estava.

- NÃO, AINDA POSSO SENTIR O CHAKRA DELE.

Naruto segurou sua respiração, escondido. Por saber como eram os ataques do Akatsuki ele teve tempo de fugir antes da detonação, aproveitando-se também do fato do corpo de Sasuke ter uma velocidade impressionante, comparada com a dele.

Mas agora enquanto aquele estranho estava lá mastigando suas argilas, Naruto precisava pensar no que fazer. Não devia ter se metido em luta no corpo de Sasuke, ele devia ter pensado naquilo.

Ele, naruto, sabia fazer o rasengan, mas Sasuke não.

"Mas o Rasengan era um jutsu com base no chakra, talvez eu consiga fazer".

"_E se arriscar? Não, se esconda aí."_

- SENPAIEEE, ACHEI ELE, Ó! ELE TÁ AQUI, Ó!

"Merda!"

Naruto pulou para o alto de uma árvore, olhando para o loiro lá embaixo.

"E o sharingan? HEY, eu posso usar o sharingan!", pensou, agora se empolgando.

- SHARINGAN! – gritou ele.

Nada aconteceu.

- HEEEEEEY, o olho falha, cara? – gritou, indignado – Que coisa inútil! SHARINGAN SHARINGAN SHARINGAN!

Nesse momento Deidara ficou parado, olhando pra ele debaixo.

"Que que esse cara ta fazendo?" pensou, com a maior cara de pasmado.

Aquele garoto realmente pensava em enfrentar o Itachi?

- POR QUEEEE NÃO FUNCIOONAAAA? – gritou Naruto, caindo de joelhos em cima do galho. – Com ele sempre funciona!

- EI GAROTO, VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA? – gritou Deidara – DESCE AQUI E LUTE COMIGO, UN!

Naruto suspirou.

Ele estava morto.

Só tinha uma saída.

"Bem... com essa saída você pode sair vivo, mas, do que adianta? O teme vai te matar depois mesmo..."

- Hey. – disse ele, apontando para Deidara – cara, desculpa aê, mas não posso lutar contigo hoje. Meu sharingan ta falhando. – colocou as mãos na cintura com um ar prepotente – E daí a luta é injusta.

Deidara precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que o garoto tinha dito.

- Desde quando sharingan falha, un? – disse ele, de novo com aquela voz friamente controlada.

- Não sei. Acho que é porque eu to com dor de cabeça. – disse ele – A coisa é, não vou lutar contigo agora.

- Você acha que eu vou te deixar fugir, un? VOCÊ TÁ TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA?

Naruto pulou da árvore, ficando de frente com ele, Deidara ainda o encarava com uma cara irritada.

- VAMOS LUTAR, UN! – gritou. Naruto suspirou.

"Ok, plano B."

Quando viu o loiro colocando as mãos em seus bolsos, Naruto utilizou da velocidade de Sasuke para correr o mais rápido que podia.

- CADÊ ELE? – gritou Deidara.

- SENPAAAI, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ.

- Tarde de mais. – cochicou Naruto, com um sorrisinho iluminando o rosto de Sasuke – MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL ANOS DE MORTEEEEEE!

E um segundo mágico se passou.

Um segundo que se passou enquanto Naruto fazia seu golpe perfeitamente no destino que deveria ser feito. Um segundo que o rosto assustado de Deidara, passou para uma careta de incredulidade, para então, a dor sofrível de quem tem algo sendo colocado para dentro do local de onde só devem se sair coisas. Sem aviso prévio ou concentimento.

- SEEEEEENPAAAAAAAI! – gritou Tobi, enquanto Deidara voava com a técnica suprema que Naruto tinha usado nele. – VOCÊ ESTUPROOOOU O SENPAAAI!

Naruto aproveitou da distração para dar o pé dali.

- Senpai idiota, foi derrotado por um dedo no...

- CALA A BOCA E ME AJUDA AQUI TOBI, UN! – gritou o loiro.

Mas nesse momento, Naruto já estava bem longe para escutar qualquer coisa.

--------------------------------------

- Só quero ver nós explicarmos pros outros como você perdeu do Sasuke-kun. – disse Tobi enquanto ele e Deidara chegavam no esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Tobi! Ninguém precisa saber seu idiota. É só a gente dizer que não achou nenhum deles.

- Heeeeee, até parece que eu não vou contar! – disse Tobi, quando os dois já tinham entrado lá. Não era nada de mais. O esconderijo era um lugar abaixo do solo, como se fosse uma grande caverna, com quartos e tudo para quando os membros estivessem sem missões poderem ficar por lá. Não era seguro um monte de criminais rank-s dormindo em hotéis em cidades, aquilo era fato.

- TOBI! – gritou ele, puxando o mascarado para um canto – VOCÊ-NÃO-CONTAR-NINGUÉM, TÁ ENTENDENDO?

- Não vai contar o que? – a voz de Kisame se fez presente e os dois se viraram, vendo o shinobi, com Itachi do lado dele, olhando os dois ali no canto. – Hein, Tobi, o que esse garoto não quer que você nos conte?

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR! – gritou Tobi, empolgado.

- TOBI, CALA A BOCA! – gritou Deidara, pulando em cima de Tobi.

- Ah, crianças. – disse Kisame, rolando os olhos. Puxou a samehada, colocando-a entre os dois e levantando Deidara com ela.

- ME BOTA NO CHÃO, KISAME! – gritou ele – ITACHI FAZ SEU AMIGUINHO PARAR, UN!

- Deixe-o, Kisame. – disse Itachi, Kisame fez uma careta contrariada.

- Só depois de o Tobi contar.

Itachi deu de ombros e voltou seus olhos para Tobi, que agora praticamente pulava em cima dos dois.

- Eu e o Deidara-senpai saímos né? Pra achar ou o pessoal de Konoha ou o seu irmão, né Itachi? – disse ele, Itachi assentiu – Então, a gente encontrou seu irmão!

- Sasuke?

- Você tem outro irmão , Itachi? – perguntou Deidara, do alto da samehada, agora, cansado de tentar descer inutilmente, tinha se entregado e posava de entediado, tamborilando os dedos na espada. – Pode em botar no chão agora, Kisame?

- Não. Continue Tobi.

- Daí o Deidara senpai foi lutar com ele, né? Pois adivinhem! O seu irmão é realmente genial, Itachi-san, ele derrotou o Deidara-senpai enfiando o dedo no...

- O QUE? – gritou Kisame, começando a rir incontrolavelmente – NÃO ACREDITO!

- É verdade. Primeiro ele disse que o sharingan dele tinha falhado, daí ele foi lá e disse que não queria lutar. Daí o Deidara-senpai fez toda aquela ceninha dele de "NÃÃÃO, VAMOS LUTAR", e daí, do nada, ele tava trás dele e gritou algo de dor, ou algo assim.

- Mil Anos de Morte. – disse Itachi. Tobi e Kisame olharam para ele, até mesmo Deidara ficou o olhando por cima da samehada.

- Você também connhece o golpe, Itachi-san? É algum tipo de jutsu supremo do seu clã? – perguntou Kisame, debochado. Itachi nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhá-los.

- Meu irmão foi ensinado por Kakashi-san, que também foi companheiro meu no ANBU. Apenas conheço o golpe.

- Você chama enfiar o dedo no negócinho do outro de golpe? – disse Kisame, meio estupefato.

- Eu diria forma estranha de violência sexual, se vocês querem saber, un – disse Deidara – E Kisame, PODE ME DEIXAR DESCER AGORA, UN?

- Não. E também, não, ninguém quer saber.

- Kakashi-san chama de golpe. – disse Itachi – E agora, Kisame, deixe o Deidara-kun descer da espada. Tobi já te contou o ridículo que eles passaram.

Kisame mexeu a espada, fazendo com que Deidara caísse do topo dela. O garoto ficou ali no chão, ainda sentado, olhando irritado pros três homens.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- ZETSU-SAAAAAAN! – gritou Tobi – VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO QUE ACONTECEU COM O SENPAAAI!

- Tobi, eu vou te matar, un.

- Não, não vai. Você não conseguiu nem matar o irmãozinho do Sasuke. – disse Kisame – Vem, vamos pra lá. Eu quero ouvir a história de novo!

Os três foram saindo e só quando suas vozes desapareceram por completo, Itachi olhou para Deidara.

- Então você perdeu pro meu irmãozinho – disse, a voz tão fria quanto antes – _Dei-chan?_

Deidara estreitou os olhos.

- Cale a boca, Itachi. – disse ele, se levantando – Cale a boca, un.

Itachi balançou a cabeça e andou até perto de Deidara, suspirando.

- É realmente uma decepção.

- Já disse pra calar a boca! Seu irmão é louco, un! Veio com uma história de que o sharingan dele estava falhando porque ele estava com dor de cabeça.

A expressão inexistente de Itachi se transformou num ar confuso.

- Como assim?

- Você que me diga, sharingan lá falha, un? – disse o loiro, cruzando os braços.

Itachi voltou a sua expressão normal e se perdeu em pensamentos.

Fazia tempo que não via Sasuke, da ultima vez, ele apenas tinha 12 anos, mas mesmo sendo fraco, ele lhe parecia um garoto ao menos inteligente e determinado a matá-lo. Aquilo que Deidara lhe falava simplesmente não encaixava no perfil de seu irmão. Não conseguia imaginar Sasuke falando algo tão idiota como "meu sharingan falhou", ou então dando um golpe tão idiota quanto "Mil anos de Morte".

- Mas eu ter pedido para um golpe tão idiota foi tudo culpa sua, un. – disse Deidara, apontando para Itachi.

- Minha?

- Sim, un! – disse ele, Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, displicente.

- Me diga o por quê.

- Você... você, un. – ele cruzou os braços. Itachi deu um sorrisinho de lado, malicioso.

- Se você não agüenta o tranco e fica reclamando depois, Dei-chan... é melhor pararmos por aqui então.

Deidara arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não disse nada disso, un!

- Ah não ser, é claro. – o moreno continuou, chegando perto do ouvido do loiro – que já seja tarde de mais pra você simplesmente conseguir... parar.

O moreno mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Deidara, que sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

Itachi saiu de perto dele, o olhando nos olhos.

Sem expressão.

Deidara fechou os olhos.

Como aquilo o irritava, como aquela falta de emoção o afetava. Era só o moreno chegar perto dele para ele morrer com os calafrios, mas o loiro parecia não ter efeito nenhum no Uchiha.

Nunca um olhar diferente, nunca um sorriso de verdade.

Nem uma reação naquele maldito rosto, nenhum reconhecimento naqueles malditos olhos.

Nem mesmo o "Dei-chan" demonstrava algum carinho, ou até mesmo sarcasmo. Deidara às vezes até queria ouvir o repugnante sarcasmo na voz do moreno, mas nem isso. Parecia-lhe que nem ao menos era digno do sarcasmo de Itachi.

Deidara detestava Uchiha Itachi com todas as forças.

E detestava mais ainda não conseguir largar daquele vício que aquele moreno filho de uma puta era para ele.

Agora Itachi já tinha se virado e saia andando.

- Vai tomar no cu, Itachi. – disse ele, aleatoriamente. Itachi nem ao menos virou para olhá-lo.

- Achei que essa era a SUA posição favorita, Dei-chan. – respondeu.

Deidara detestou o fato de ter sorrido para si mesmo.

---------------------------------

Sasuke se enrolou o máximo que podia na toalha, olhando ao redor. Tinha acabado de ser praticamente seqüestrado da sua... espera, da casa de Naruto por um grupo de vândalos (leia-se: Kiba, Lee, Shino e sua turminha de insetos) e foi levado até a casa de Kiba.

De certa forma, ele tinha que agradecer. O calor que fazia em Konoha era quase insuportável, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de ficar numa piscina cheia de garotos que ele detestava.

Sim, detestava.

- NARUTOOO, entra aqui logo cara!

Kiba gritava.

Por que diabos aquele garoto estava sempre gritando, ou pulando, ou fazendo algo do tipo?

Sasuke chegou perto da piscina vagarosamente, ainda enrolado na toalha.

- Não quero entrar na piscina. – ele disse.

Todos os garotos ali presentes lhe lançaram olhares amedrontadores.

- Cara, até o Neji entrou. – disse Chouji, apontando para uma presença extremamente branca na piscina. Neji lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

- Explique o significado de "até", Chouji.

- Tu é o mais fresco daqui cara. – continuou ele – Cheio de "não me toque, ai meu deus, essa água tá infectada com a perdedorisse de vocês todos, credo."

A imitação foi seguida por risadas e até um pequeno sorriso contrariado de Neji, que sorriu ironicamente para o companheiro.

- Pelo menos eu não sou gor...

- AAAAAAAH MAS O DIA TÁ BONITO HEIN GENTEE? – gritou Shikamaru, interrompendo Neji propositalmente. – Cheeeio de nunvenzinhas.

- Para de viadagem. – disse Kiba – Hei, Naruto, ENTRA NA PISCINA!

- Eu to bem aqui. – respondeu Sasuke, sem notar os olhares cúmplices entre Lee e Kiba.

Sasuke suspirou, não se sentia tão desconfortável desde que tivera que tomar o primeiro banho no corpo de Naruto. De certa forma, ficar esfregando o corpo do loiro com a _sua _mente não acabou com resultados satisfatórios.

Mas o pensamentos de Sasuke foram interrompidos pela água o engolindo.

Nem ao menos tinha notado que dois malditos tinham ido sorrateiramente até ele, o empurrando na piscina.

Nadou até a superfície trazendo o ar de volta aos seus pulmões e lançou um olhar mortal a todos que riam dele.

- NÃO TEVE A MÍ...

- A cara de babaca dele? IMPAGÁÁÁÁAÁÁVEL! – gritou Chouji, rindo ainda mais.

Sasuke teve vontade de sair correndo dali e mandar todos eles tomarem no meio do cu.

Mas não. Ele estava no corpo da socialite do Naruto. Ele não podia acabar com aquela vidinha pobre e social dele que o loiro teria um acesso. Suspirou e ficou quieto, nadando para um canto mais afastado da confusão. Um canto habitado por apenas uma pessoa.

- Oi, Naruto-kun. – disse Sai, sorrindo para ele.

Sasuke tinha que confessar: era um menino meio estranho.

Ele já tinha escutado que ele, Sasuke, era uma pessoa sem emoções. Mas essas pessoas não conheciam aquele garoto. Sasuke não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma feição em seu rosto que não fosse aquele sorriso que lhe parecia extremamente falso.

- Ah, Oi. – disse Sasuke.

- Você está estranho ultimamente, Naruto-kun.

- Por que TODO MUNDO tá falando isso? – perguntou Sasuke, saindo do sério. – Mas que grande SACO eu to normal!

- Olhem pra mim! – a voz de Lee fez os dois garotos pararem e olharem em direção ao menino. Foi com grande surpresa que Sasuke contemplou a vista de um Lee, em pé na borda da piscina.

Pelado.

- LEE O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? – gritou Neji, fechando os olhos.

- Eu to traumatizado pro resto da vida. – disse Shikamaru, com um ar enojado.

- Eu sou – continuou Lee – O reeeeei disso daqui! – ele agora gritava, apontando um dedo para o céu. Kiba arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Me dê UM motivo para você o ser.

- Eu tenho um piupiu maio-or! – disse Lee, sorrindo feliz – Grandes centímetros de pura belezura.

O silêncio foi constrangedor para todos, menos para o sobrancelhudo que continuava a sorrir, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Não duraram nem mais dois segundos até que todos caíssem na gargalhada.

Lee se jogou de volta na água.

- Ah, é, Lee? – disse Chouji, apontando para ele – Você que pensa. Quem disse que esse seu projeto de azeitona é maior que qualquer coisa aqui? Pois assista o que é a verdadeira COISA! – ele subiu na borda, fazendo todos os outros meninos exclamarem com nojo.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Não. Por favor.

Ele não podia estar numa rodinha de garotos tão imaturos. Não pra chegar a aquele ponto crítico.

- E vocês tão se achando com ISSO? – disse Kiba, rindo – Pois eu vou deixar vocês darem uma olhada no Átila. – ele deu uma piscadinha, fazendo Neji quase se afogar.

- Átila? ÁTILA? Você tá chamando ISSO de Átila?

- Tá mais pra Adelaide, o Anão Paraguaio, de você tá me entendendo. – comentou Lee, rindo da cara de Kiba, que lançava um olhar de ódio para Neji.

- AAAH ÉÉÉ? Então vai, vaaaai, Anaconda, duvido que ganhe daquela coisa estranha que o Lee insiste em chamar de pinto.

- Eu ouvi essa Kiba, EU OUVI!

Neji fez uma careta contrariada para eles.

- Até parece que eu vou entrar nessa brincadeira ridícula.

- Acho que alguém aqui tá com me-do. – zombou Shikamaru.

- Não só eu, né, Shika-chan?

- Eu mostro se o Shino e o Sai mostrarem. – disse Shikamaru.

Shino, que estava num canto isolado da piscina balançou a cabeça e Sai piscou algumas vezes os olhos.

- Vocês querem ver meu pênis, Shikamaru? – disse ele, fazendo Kiba cair na piscina de volta com o susto. Shikamaru tinha um ar extremamente constrangido no rosto

- VEER não é bem a palavra! Não é como se a eu quisesse VER isso daí.;

- Tubo bem, Shikamaru-kun, se você quer ver eu te mostro. – disse o moreno, já subindo na borda da piscina.

- Sai, eu não quero ver...

- Pronto, pode olhar.

- Sai, haha, entenda, eu não QUIS ver, entenda...

- Então, era o que esperava, Shikamaru-kun?

- SAI PARA COM ISSO! – gritou Shikamaru – E vocês parem de rir. – ele apontou para Chouji e Kiba que riam da cara dele.

- Ooooh, o Shikamaru ficou vermelhinho quando olhou pro Sa-ai. – zoou Chouji, recebendo uma chinelada na cabeça. – Ah, porra!

- Shino, e você? – disse Kiba. Shino balançou a cabeça.

- Isso é ridículo.

- É verdade, eu não quero ver o Shino Jr. dele – disse Shikamaru – deve ter insetinhos passeando.

- Então quer dizer que você QUERIA ver o do Sai, não é? – falou Chouji de novo, fazendo Shikamaru ficar vermelho novamente.

- ESSE ASSUNTO DE NOVO? JÁ NÃO ENCERRO A PORCARIA DO ASSUNTO?

- O que importa é que você tem que mostrar o seu, Shikamaru.

O moreno riu convencido, subindo na borda da piscina.

- Pois eu quero que todos me dêem espaço, BASTANTE espaço, não to afim de machucar ninguém aqui. – disse ele, fazendo os outros rirem.

Sasuke continuava a assistir tudo àquilo com uma cara de desespero crescente.

Fato: aquilo tudo seria motivo de pesadelos pro resto da vida dele.

- É sua vez NEJI!

- Eu não quero ser desculpa pra boiolagem. – disse Neji, com um sorriso irônico. Os outros meninos o fuzilaram.

- Acho que alguém tem vergonha do que carrega dentro das calças...

- Chouji. Você tá querendo morrer hoje, não tá?

- Depois que ele me viu nu em pêlo, é claro que ele quer morrer. Ele já pode morrer feliz. – disse Lee, fazendo jóinha para Sasuke, que, como saída fingiu brincar com as ondinhas na piscina.

- Lee. Cala a boca que é o melhor que tu faz.

- Neji. Tu prometeu, ééé um homem de palavra ou não é?

Neji suspirou pesadamente, indo para a borda da piscina.

- Eu já aviso – ele começou – não sou responsável por traumas, ataques cardíacos, mortes cerebrais...

- Onde tá, não to vendo nada! – disse Kiba – AH PERA, é aquilo ali? Ah não, aquilo ali é um sinalzinho de nascença, não é?

- Tá aí o motivo de Hyuuga Neji não poder procriar. – disse Shikamaru profeticamente.

- Calem a boca! – falou o Hyuuga, voltando para a piscina, no meio da risada alheia.

- É maior que o do Naruto-kun. – a voz de Sai se sobressaiu entre as risadas e tiradas com a cara de Neji. Sasuke se sentiu congelar.

Não.

Não tinha jeito que ele iria ficar expondo o corpo de Naruto DAQUELE jeito com aquele bando de pervertidos.

- É VERDADE! Naruto, você não nos mostrou pra competição ainda.

- ÉÉÉ, vamos lá Naruto! Você é o único que pode bater o Shikamaru.

- NÃO leve essa frase pro lado sujo da coisa. – disse o chuunin.

- Cara, VOCÊ que levou. – disse Kiba e Chouji deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Shikamaru acordou muito yaoi hoje...

- Chouji. Eu te odeio.

- Mas então, Naruto...

- Parem... eu não vou fazer isso. – disse Sasuke, apavorado com a idéia de tirar as calças sob os olhares daquele monte de gente – Parem de me olhar desse jeito!

- Todo mundo fez, Naruto! – disse Lee.

- O SHINO NÃO! – ele apontou para o menino na outra ponta da piscina.

- Ninguém quer ver os paises baixos do Shino, cara. – falou Shikamaru, balançando a cabeça.

- Logo você quer ver os dos outros, Shika-shika?

- Chouji. Morra.

- NARUTO VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER ISSO! – gritou Kiba – São as regras da nossa irmandade.

- Mas eu to com dor de cabeça! – disse Sasuke, numa ultima saída desesperada.

- E no que isso te desabilita em tirar as calças? – disse Neji, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não especificou a cabeça...

- Chouji, você ta impossível hoje.

- Ah, paaaarem com isso.

- Naruto-kun. É pequeno, mas você não precisa ficar com vergonha. – disse Sai, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Então o Sai já viu?

- Aaaaaah, você mostra para ele e não mostra pra nós? – disse Kiba, com um ar de falsa ofença.

- Ele vai ficar com ciúmes quando souber, Naruto – riu Shikamaru – O Sasuke, sabe.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Do que ele tava falando?

Por que todos riram como se aquela fosse uma piadinha interna da turma?

- Naruto e sua paixão pelo uchiha-emo. – disse Shikamaru, mas deu de ombros – Não se exalte Naruto, você sabe que a gente tá brincando contigo. Já falo antes que você pule nos nossos pescoços.

- É. Naruto e sua obsessão pelo Sasuke. A gente quase morreu pra tentar capturar aquele filho da puta pra depois ele quase matar o Naruto. – disse Kiba, com raiva na voz. – Que morra, se vocês querem saber.

- Sasuke entrou na escuridão, numa escuridão que é complicado de sair. – comentou Neji.

- Você saiu, não é, Neji? – disse Chouji – O Sasuke simplesmente jogou todo mundo no lixo.

- Ele é lixo. – concordou Kiba. Lee balançou a cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun era um shinobi muito forte...

- ... que se vendeu pro Orochimaru. – continuou Shikamaru – Não acho que a força dele valha tanto.

- Não acho legal falarmos do Sasuke-kun com o Naruto-kun aqui ouvindo tudo. – disse Sai – Ou vocês são tão idiotas que não notam isso?

Sasuke não sabia muito bem qual expressão no rosto de Naruto os seus sentimentos estavam o levando a fazer. Tudo que sabia que agora sentia um misto de raiva, desprezo, tristeza e até mesmo vergonha.

Mas o maior de seus sentimentos era o de confusão.

O sentimento de ter o estômago embrulhado quando ouviu a brincadeira sugerindo que ele e Naruto tinham algo não tinha nada a ver com ânsia.

E isso foi o que mais o deixou com vontade de vomitar.

- Eu to indo. – disse ele, saindo da piscina.

- Ei, Naruto! – gritou Kiba – Ce não ficou ofendido, né, cara? A gente só comentou.

- Tá tud...

Sasuke não completou a frase quando sentiu seu calção ser puxado com força por Lee, que tinha praticamente se materializado do seu lado.

- CARA, PIOR QUE É PEQUENO MESMO! – gritou Chouji, rindo.

Sasuke sentiu vergonha. Sentiu raiva. Sentiu que não ia conseguir reprimir o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento.

E ele não queria o reprimir, de qualquer forma.

- VOCÊS VÃO A MERDA! – gritou, puxando o calção para cima – SÃO UM BANDO DE CRIANÇAS IRRITANTES, COM ESSAS BRINCADEIRAS IDIOTAS! JOUNINS? CHUUNINS? NÃO ME FAÇAM RIR! O QUE VOCÊS SABEM SOBRE MI... SASUKE? NÃO SABEM PORRA NENHUMA, ENTÃO LAVEM MUITO BEM ESSA MALDITA E NOJENTA BOCA DE VOCÊS ANTES DE FALAREM DELE!

- Naruto...

- CALA A BOCA! CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! PATÉTICOS, FRACASSADOS, TODOS!

Se virou saindo da casa do menino-cachorro. Se sentindo extremamente satisfeito com as caras de choque que olhavam para suas costas.

-------------------------------------

Naruto suspirou aliviado quando entrou no quarto de hotel, se sentindo ainda mais aliviado com o fato de não ter ninguém ali. Provavelmente os outros ainda estavam procurando.

Naruto sabia que tinha acabado de passar o maior papel de ridículo de sua vida, e sabia que se o teme soubesse o que ele tinha feito ele seria morto.

Mas tinha sido melhor daquele jeito. Droga, como eles não tinham pensado sobre isso? Como eles não tinham pensado sobre lutas que poderiam vir a acontecer?

Suspirou e se jogou na cama. Pensando sobre a história do sharingan. Sempre vira Sasuke fazê-lo e lhe parecia extremamente fácil.

Tentou novamente.

Não lembrava de Sasuke fazer selos para ativá-lo, muito menos de ficar gritando "sharingan" toda vez que o ativava. Mas Naruto, simplesmente, não sabia como fazê-lo.

Levantou-se olhando um calendário.

Amanhã, graças a Deus, seria sexta-feira.

------------------------------------------

- Itachi-san, você ainda vai morrer. E não porque alguém foi forte o suficiente pra te matar, mas porque você vai ser idiota o suficiente pra pegar uma puta gripe e morrer. – disse Kisame, olhando Itachi na chuva. Se o Uchiha tinha o ouvido, tinha o ignorado, pois continuou embaixo da chuva, olhando pro céu. Kisame suspirou, se virando para entrar de volta no esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Itachi andava vagarosamente em direção a algumas árvores ali por perto, a chuva grudava sua capa ao corpo e seus cabelos lhe caiam pelo rosto.

Já tinha se decidido. Estava na hora de dar a Sasuke a chance que ele tanto pedia.

- Itachi? – a voz de Deidara chegou aos seus ouvidos – O que faz aqui, un?

Ele se virou, vendo o loiro ali embaixo da chuva também.

Itachi não podia deixar de pensar em como aquele garoto parecia aparecer em todos lugares que ele ia.

- Nada. – disse, simples. – Pensando.

- Ah, novidade, un. – disse o outro, dando de ombros. – Vem, vamos voltar. Você vai pegar uma gripe, un.

- Não quero entrar.

- Mas...

Itachi sabia que ele não ia calar a boca, sabia que ele encheria o saco dele até ele finalmente entrar de volta. Mas Itachi nunca foi um homem de fazer o que os outros lhe mandavam, mas sim, um homem de fazer os outros lentamente, e até inconscientemente, lhe conceder as suas vontades.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, empurrou o loiro contra a árvore mais próxima, com força, ficando a apenas centímetros da sua boca.

O susto ainda estampado no rosto do mais novo, os olhos se enchendo da vontade de que Itachi não estivesse tão longe.

- Você ia dizer alguma coisa, Dei-chan?

- Não...

- Tem certeza? – o moreno passou de leve os lábios no do loiro, que puxou o ar com força, como se aquilo fosse fazer Itachi finalmente colar o corpo com o dele. Sentiu as mãos de Itachi colocando as suas para cima da sua cabeça, as forçando contra a árvore.

- Itachi, por favor. – ele implorou.

Itachi sorriu, antes de morder-lhe o lábio inferior e traçar beijos molhados pela chuva no pescoço do moreno.

Implorando. 

Era _aquele_ o jeito que ele gostava.

--------------------------------------

Já estava quase anoitecendo, mas Sasuke estava a caminho da biblioteca de Konoha.

Entrando, sentiu um desanimo. Eram tantos livros que sua cabeça ficava zonza.

Resolveu ser prático.

Procurou entre as prateleiras pela seção em que o que ele queria poder estar.

A seção "Cultura" chamou sua atenção, fazendo o Uchiha procurar por algo que prestasse por entre as prateleiras.

"Lendas e Contos do Mundo Shinobi" chamou sua atenção. Ele pegou o livro e se sentou numa mesinha, sozinho. Procurou no índice e seu coração pulou quando viu a lenda que o irmão contava para ele ali.

"A Lenda da Deusa Lua".

Sorriu. A respostas estariam ali.

Seus olhos viajavam por entre as letras, e a cada uma delas podia lembrar de Itachi, tão mais jovem, lhe contando a história enquanto apontava para as estrelas.

_( - Eu não entendo você, nii-san. – ele disse para o irmão mais velho, que lhe lançou um leve sorriso.  
- Então somos abençoados. – disse ele, e Sasuke fez uma careta de desentendimento. – Não conhece a lenda, Sasuke?_

_- Não, nii-san.  
- Deita aqui. – o irmão disse, enquanto o pequeno Sasuke se aconchegou em seu colo – Há muito tempo atrás a deusa Lua, se apaixonou pelo Deus Sol. Mas os dois eram tão diferentes que sempre acabavam brigando, as diferenças entre os dois eram tantas que chegava a ser insuportável. O Sol era quente, gostava da luz e de iluminar, gostava de sorrir e gostava da agitação do dia. A Lua era fria, gostava da escuridão, da quietude da noite. Os dois se separaram e a Lua nunca se sentiu tão vazia em sua vida. Sem a luz do Sol ela não era nada. E foi então que ela, para tentar esquecer dele, começou a nos observar, humanos. E então ela viu que muitos passavam pela mesma coisa que ela e seu amado, a desavença... a quebra de um amor pela falta de entendimento, pela falta de aceitação nas diferenças. E então, ela não queria aquela tristeza que ela sentia para esses humanos e resolveu ajudá-los. Se duas pessoas que se amam intensamente, mas estão separadas pela falta de entendimento, pela falta de compreensão, ela lhe trocaria os corpos para que eles pudessem enfim, se entenderem, e se amarem._

_- Isso é verdade, nii-san?_

_- Não sei, otouto. – disse Itachi, suspirando – Você iria querer trocar de lugar comigo?_

_- Eu não, hein. Você tem que trabalha e ajudar na casa.. – disse o pequeno, fazendo Itachi sorrir.)_

Sasuke varreu a lembrança da cabeça e seus olhos continuaram a viajar pela folha.

"Como reverter?". Isso. Era isso que ele queria!

Sua expressão ia se transformando a medida que ia lendo.

"Mas que merda."

**NA: **aaaaaaaaaaaaah, demorei taaanto ;-;. Perdão, gente. Aulas acordar às seis ônibus cheio todo dia eu, morta, sem ânimo pra escrever. MAS ESCREEEVIII. Beeem, escerver ouvindo BSB dá nisso que vocês viram. Mais um casal apresentado, YAAAAY o/. Adoro ItaDei, só pra contar.

Ah, e acena dos meninos. Por favor, aquilo foi fruto de uma mente perturbada.

E sim, a ação vai continuar a partir de AGORA XD.

Resposta das reviews:

**Hawkfield**uhihuihuiahuihsiauih. Sasuke acabou virando um personagem que todo mundo ODEIA, mas torce por ele x.x. até eu que sou itachete feita não quero que ele morra : suiahsuihauhi.

Obrigada, viu!

**Camis**O Sasuke imitando o Naruto é algo tão inimaginável, não é? Uhauihsuiah Eu acho que é mais complicado pra ele do que pro Naruto :/. Acabaaaar com a imagem já ferrada do Sasuke, é ISSO que tem que acontecer XDD. Obrigada! Muuito obrigada.

**piii** cara, já me perguntei isso. E acho que vou explorar essa idéia. Suihasuihaihs. Anywaaay, eles ainda são inocentes demias pra essas coisas (??) sauihsuiais mentiiira.

Brigada!

**P-chan xD**(cara, tava indo escrever isso aqui e o word travou, eu quase achei que perdi mais de 8 páginas de fic, quase tive um filho do espírito santo UISHAUSHAIUH). De toooda maneeeira, adorei tuas idéias de casal e tudo. Pensei em ItaSai, mas era tão complicado de acontecer, e acabei colocando meu xodó que é ItaDei. Talvez o Itachi de uma de dadera(?) e fique com o Sai em algum futuro, que pode ser possível sauihuishauihs.

Obrigada pelas dicas!

**Shuu-chan KC**-abre aquele sorrisão de 4 dentes e aperta- obrigada i.i tenho problemas e nunca acho nada que eu escrevo engraçado, é tão BOM ler que alguém achou isso! Tu fez uma criança mais feliz, menine, tu é foda XD suiahsihaiuhs. Meu, o Sasuke vai demorar um pouco pra se entregar. Acho que o Naruto é bem mais entregue que ele, sei lá. OBRIGAADAAAA!

**Sinstanter**UISHAUHSAHUHSIAHIH. Naruto é tapado, fato. E essa é a vingança dele com o sasuke por ele tê-lo trocado por um aprendiz de voldemort, tenho dito!

OMG, MEU TU NÃO FOI XINGADO (chora de emoção). Obrigaaaada!

Kuroyama Izumi: o yaoi sasunaru vai demorar, acho i.i eles vão ter que se destrocarem, pra AÇÃO pelo menos. Se tu te contenta com sensações e sentimentos então começa logo, haha. obrigada!

Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua: tua dúvida me deu inspiração pro capitulo, OBRIGADA DE MAIS! Uihsauhsuiahsuihaiush XDDD

yeahrebecca: acho que era desejo geral que fosse o itachi ii sauihsuhauihuisha nãããããaããão, itachi-sama (reverência) há de ter seu tempo nessa fic como o fodão (lembra da tua fic e aponta pra itachi "quanto é 2x1? Vamo! 2x1!" UIHSAUIHUISAH). Obrigada, moça.

Koorime Hyuuga: reviews animam mesmo! Tentenneji não é meu casal preferido, mas vou ler! Heeei de ler mesmo (quando eu não estiver morrendo no computador de tanto sono XDD). Essa tua fic tem muitos comentários, deve ser ótima! E obrigaaada! Suigetsu é perfeito mesmo. OMG eu pensei na coisa toda do sasuke molhadinho UIHSAUIHSIAH, mas sei la, sem ataques fangirls da narradora. IUHSAUIHSUIAH


	5. Chapter 5

_E de certa forma eu sempre soube que você nunca, nunca ficaria_  
_E de certa forma eu sabia que você me deixaria_   
_E na luz da manhã_   
_Depois de uma noite silenciosa e pacífica_   
_Você levou meu coração_  
_Ah eu queria, eu queria que você tivesse ficado_

**(one last goodbye anathema)**

**------------------------------------------------  
**

Sasuke acordou com o barulho do despertador de mais uma noite sem sonhos. O Uchiha menor se perguntou: desde quando não sonhava? Nem ao menos lembrava o último sonho que tivera.

"Que seja."

Levantou-se vendo que o Sol ainda estava mandando seus primeiros raios à cidade de Konoha. Suspirou e foi até o armário de Naruto pegando mais uma das espalhafatosas roupas laranja e fez uma careta. Não agüentava mais aquele laranja, doía os próprios olhos. Sorriu ao avistar uma camiseta preta e uma calça da mesma cor, a roupa que o loiro usava por baixo da roupa laranja.

Colocou-as, se sentindo bem mais discreto, e um cheiro familiar e estranho tomou conta de seu nariz. Olhou ao redor, tentando notar da onde vinha o cheiro, mas por mais que ele andasse, parecia que o cheiro o seguia. Olhou para as roupas e levou e cheirou a camiseta, absorvendo o cheiro que tantas vezes tinha sentido no loiro. Não era um cheiro doce, nem daqueles cheiros dos quais você faria um perfume. Era um cheiro tão característico de Naruto que ele poderia apontar o loiro de uma boa distância. Fechou os olhos, lembrando da primeira vez que sentiu aquele cheiro.

Quando tinha sido, acidentalmente, beijado pelo loiro.

Foi um acidente, é claro. Mas Sasuke não pôde deixar de reparar no cheiro e no gosto da boca. Não pôde deixar de sentir nojo e a sensação de lábios vazios.

E também, não pôde deixar de ter um pingo de alegria, por menor que tenha sido (comparado com os momentos de raiva contra o ninja número 1 ao contrário) por saber que aquele cheiro o seguiria por um tempo.

Não o suficiente, mas por um tempo.

Largou a camiseta e balançou a cabeça, como se assim os pensamentos sairiam.

Foi escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo (o que surtia um efeito estranhíssimo quando ele se olhava no espelho, notando que provavelmente ele nunca tinha visto Naruto com o cabelo penteado) e amarrou a bandana da Folha em sua cabeça. Suspirou. Tinha perdido a sua bandana e qualquer vontade de amarrá-la com orgulho há muito tempo.

Tomou um café rápido e saiu de casa rumo ao Vale Do Fim. Infelizmente não levaria boas notícias a Naruto, e já podia ver o loiro dando um ataque típico, o que seria muito estranho de ver sendo que ele estava no corpo de Sasuke.

Pediu a Deus que pelo menos aquele retardado vestisse alguma roupa dessa vez.

E enquanto tomava seu caminho, não notara que tinha sido seguido.

--------------------------------

- Kiba, acorda. Acorda, Kiba. CARA, ACORDA! – gritou Shikamaru, enquanto Neji dava um tapa na cabeça do garoto. – Olha lá, ele saiu de casa. – apontou.

- Aaaaah, tão cedo? Isso não é coisa do Naruto!

- Mais pistas? – disse Lee, anotando em seu caderno.

- Sim, mais pistas. E porque ele tá usando uma roupa PRETA?

Os garotos tinham realmente ficado pasmados com o acesso que Naruto tinha dado na noite de ontem. Aquele não era Naruto, não importa o quanto eles pensassem, nunca viram o loiro dar um ataque por uma simples brincadeira.

Aliás, quando eles pararam para pensar bem, Naruto deveria ter sido o primeiro a abaixar as calças e falar algo do tipo: "Eu tenho o piupiu maior, HAHA, VOU SER HOKAGE!" e brincar junto com eles quando fossem tirar uns aos outros. Mas na realidade, tinha sido exatamente o contrário.

A discussão que se seguiu na casa de Kiba ontem fez com que eles chegassem na situação que estavam agora: parados, logo cedo, perto da casa do loiro para espioná-lo. Chegaram a conclusão de que algo ia errado com o amigo, e que aquilo só podia ser problema. E sabiam que eles tinham o dever de descobrir.

Shikamaru fez o seguinte plano: um grupo de quatro iria seguir o garoto, se precisassem, se dividiriam em dois. O grupo seria: Shikamaru, por ter mais experiência como líder e ser capaz de criar qualquer estratégia a qualquer segundo; Neji, por ter o byakugan, logo, eles poderiam segui-lo de uma boa distância sem serem notados; Kiba, por seu olfato aguçado e Lee, porque este não quis ficar apenas na pesquisa de campo. A pesquisa de campo seria feita por Sai, Chouji e Shino, que ficariam em Konoha e conversariam com as pessoas próximas a Naruto, para ver se eles notaram algo estranho. Todos estavam ligados com seus microfones e tudo para poderem se comunicar se fosse necessário.

Eles descobririam o segredo de Naruto.

- Então, seguindo ele? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Hai!

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke já estava parado esperando Naruto fazia mais de uma hora. Maldito seja aquele tapado, idiota, tonto, acéfalo, burro, sem nenhum tipo de talento, mula, mala, tanso, imbecil, otário e estúpido. Sasuke suspirou, chutando algumas pedrinhas no chão.

Ele só esperaria mais uns cinco minutos, se o loiro não chegasse nesse intervalo de tempo ele... ele...

"O que? Ia embora? Ele tá no seu corpo, mané, única coisa que você pode fazer é esperar!"

Sasuke sentiu seu ânimo afundar ao confrontar a dura verdade, sentando-se e cruzando os braços, contrariado.

---------------------------------------------------

- E então, Neji?

- Ele parou, em cima da estátua do Shodaime, no Vale do Fim.

Shikamaru franziu a testa, o que Naruto estaria fazendo lá?

- Foi lá que ele lutou com o Sasuke, não? – perguntou Kiba, Shikamaru assentiu. Os quatro tinham parado um pouco para manter a distância de Naruto.

- Sai está chamando. – disse Lee, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos – Fale, Sai-kun.

- Eu acabei de falar com o senhor do Ichiraku e ele nos disse que o Naruto nunca mais passou lá para comer ramen desde aquela quarta que nós o levamos lá! – a voz de Sai chegou mecanizada aos ouvidos dos meninos, Kiba e Shikamaru trocaram olhares confusos – Isso decididamente é nossa prova final, junto com os depoimentos da Sakura e do Kakashi-sensei. E até com os meus, não é? Ele tá fazendo algo estranho, quer dizer, mais estranho do que ele JÁ é?

- Não. Ele parou no Vale do Fim, vai entender... Mas ok, obrigado, Sai-kun. – falou Lee, olhando para os outros agora – Decididamente, o Naruto está com sérios problemas. Não estava concordando muito com isso, mas agora que ele nunca mais foi no Ichiraku...

- Ei... tem alguém chegando no Vale do Fim.

- Que? – disse Shikamaru – Vem, vamos, movendo!

Os quatro começaram a pular entre as árvores.

- Quem é, Neji?

- Não consigo ver direito ainda. – disse o Hyuuga, Kiba aspirou o ar.

- Esse cheiro me é familiar. – disse ele – Não é, Akamaru?

O cachorro latiu, assentindo com o dono.

- E então, já consegue ver? – perguntou Shikamaru. – Neji... Neji?

O jounin tinha os olhos levemente arregalados com a surpresa de quem via chegando perto de Naruto.

- Não pode ser...

------------------------------------------------------

- VOCÊ TEM A LERDEZA DE UM FETO, SEU PALERMA!

- Qualéééééé, Sasukeeeee... – Naruto reclamou – Aquela louca da Karin veio me atacar no meio da noite, eu não consegui mais dormir de medo. E quando eu FINALMENTE consigo dormir toca o maldito despertador pra eu vir te encontrar? Para né, voltei aos meus sonhos.

- A Karin te atacou?

- Ela veio rastejando na minha cama com um papo de "A tempestaaade, Sasukeee", com uma voz ultra melosa. E NEM TAVA GAROANDO! – Naruto fez uma careta de desgosto – Daí eu saí correndo e me tranquei no banheiro.

Sasuke olhou para ele com uma mistura de reprovação e também, gratidão. Pelo menos ele não tinha deixado Karin aproveitar do seu pobre corpo.

- Mas então. – disse Naruto – Como foi em Konoha?

- A mesma vidinha de vila entediante de sempre. – disse Sasuke, provocativo – Aliás, desde quando você ficou tão social, Naruto?

- Eu sempre fui social, Sasuke, você que sempre se fechava na sua conchinha de indiferença e fingia não ver ninguém a não ser você. – ele deu a língua pro garoto – Você não fez merda nenhuma com meus amigos, né? – Naruto lhe lançou um olhar intimidador. Sasuke nunca tinha notado como seu olhar intimidador era fraco, tinha que trabalhar isso mais quando voltasse ao seu corpo.

A imagem dele gritando com metade da população adolescente masculina de Konoha lhe veio a cabeça.

Não. Naruto não precisava saber.

- Eu que fiz o plano, logo, eu o cumpri perfeitamente. – disse Sasuke, com um ar superior – E você? Se formos levar do seu histórico de missões, você provavelmente acabou com minha reputação.

Naruto sentiu uma leve vontade de se afogar no rio.

A imagem de Deidara pulando enquanto ele o golpeava veio a sua mente.

Nãããão... Sasuke, definitivamente, não precisava saber daquilo.

- Pois saiba que todo mundo caiu direitinho que eu sou você. – disse ele, apontando pro amigo. – HAHA, Sasuke! Aliás, seus amigos até gostam MAIS de mim agora!

- Eles não são meus amigos.

- Mimimi. – Naruto deu de língua e Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar de superioridade.

- Sabe Naruto, você tem quinze anos agora, se ainda não notou. Já passou da idade dessas brincadeiras ridículas e dessas reações do tipo "mostrar a língua". Quando será que você vai crescer? Será que mesmo em praticamente três anos você ainda continua a mesma criança de doze? Por favor, Naruto, você não quer ser Hokage? Antes disso, pelo menos, tenha alguma responsabilidade e maturidade nesse teu corpo nojento. Estamos numa situação muito séria, se tu não notou, passamos pela vida um do outro por uma semana praticamente e aliás, eu fui na biblioteca e li...

- Cara, aquele passarinho certamente tá com a asa torta... – disse Naruto, que olhava pro céu, coçando o queixo.

- ... que a gente vai ter que... – Sasuke parou, processando o que Naruto tinha dito. Suspirou. – Você não tá me ouvindo, certo?

- Olha só, ELE CAIU. Eu disse que ele tava com a asa quebrada! – ele colocou as mãos na cintura, sorrindo, fazendo o humor de Sasuke ir por água baixo ao vê-lo fazendo tal coisa em seu corpo – Ei, desculpa, você tava falando alguma coisa, teme?

Sasuke tinha que admitir: Naruto era poderoso.

Ele tinha um estranho e muito, MUITO poderoso poder.

O poder de conseguir fazer Sasuke, sempre tão frio e calculista, jogar todas essas máscaras para longe e querer matá-lo.

Naruto tinha um puta poder de fazer Sasuke sair muito, mas muito do sério.

- NARUTO SEU IDIOTA! – gritou, irritado – EU TENHO COISAS SÉRIAS PARA FALAR COM VOCÊ, DOBE!

- Mas o passarinho, Sasukeee...

- USURATONKACHI!

- Você definitivamente matou seus sentimentos, Sasuke teme, você podia ser um bundão antigamente, mas pelo menos tinha ALGO que lembrava um coração aí dentro.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. – disse Sasuke, impaciente. – Eu tenho que falar pra você o que eu descobri.

- Pobre pássaro, de certo se estatelou todo no chão.

- NARUTO!

- QUE QUEEE? Tô te ouvindo, teem que ser os centros das atenções, moça?

- Cala a boca, seu pinto pequeno. – Sasuke não conseguia acreditar na criancice que tinha dito, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça. Sentiu-se extremamente imaturo e ridículo, mas ao ver a cara de irritado de Naruto se sentiu bem melhor.

- O que você disse, teme? – disse ele. Pelo jeito, Naruto era bem traumatizado com esse assunto.

- Pau PE-que-no. – soletrou o outro, nem mais ligando para um Itachi imaginário que balançava a cabeça e dizia "Você tá baixando o nível, seu fraco."

Itachi não sabia como era bom ver Naruto irritado.

E também não sabia como doía o soco do loiro. Por mais que tenham sido suas mãos. Mas Sasuke já tinha levado tantos socos do dobe que mesmo que se Naruto estivesse no corpo de Karin, ele saberia só pelo soco que era ele.

Naruto assistiu com ódio enquanto o Uchiha caia no chão.

- NUNCA MAIS...

- DYNAAAAAMIC ENTRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos enquanto via um flash verde passar pelos seus olhos e acertar Naruto em cheio. Viu seu corpo ser jogado longe e pulou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Calma, Naruto! – era Shikamaru.

Sasuke pensou seriamente se não estava sonhando.

- O que... vocês... – começou ele, sem entender. Shikamaru acenou a cabeça.

- A gente te explica melhor, agora a gente tem que dar uma surra nesse Sasuke. O que você tava fazendo com ele? Cara, você é problemático de mais.

- Mas...

Sasuke voltou a olhar para Naruto, que se levantava devagar.

Ele olhou para todos e é claro, abriu o bocão.

- AAAAH O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? SASUKE TEEMEE, PELO JEITO VOCÊ NÃO FOI TÃO BOM ASSIM NA SUA MISSÃO!

O silêncio só não foi maior por causa do barulho do rio e de pássaros aleatórios aqui e ali. Naruto, é claro, notou a burrice que tinha dito e colocou as mãos na boca, lançando a Sasuke um olhar que pedia claramente "desculpas".

"Desculpas o cacete, idiota!", era o que o olhar de Sasuke dizia.

Já, os olhares dos outros quatro meninos presentes só diziam: "Esse Uchiha filho da mãe pirou de vez, de certo."

- Sasuke, você tem problemas? – perguntou Kiba, olhando para o Uchiha – Você acabou de chamar o Naruto de Sasuke, idiota?

- AAAAH, por que ele é um... um... louco! – disse Sasuke, apontando para Naruto. – Néééé, SASUKE?

Sasuke esperou para que Naruto continuasse com sua porca iniciativa de salvar a situação. Mas em vez disso, o garoto suspirou pesadamente.

- Teme... acho que isso já foi longe de mais.

- QUE? NARUTO! NÃO! – gritou ele. Os outros garotos os olhavam ainda mais confusos. – Pare com isso, ELES NÃO PODEM SABER.

- Eu e o Sasuke estamos com os corpos trocados. – disse Naruto – Desde sexta feira passada.

- Idiota! – disse o outro, batendo com a palma da mão na testa.

E Naruto contou. Desde a parte dos desejos até o momento que se encontraram, no meio da corrida.

- Minha idéia inicial era achar a Tsunade, sabe. – disse ele – Mas daí eu bati nesse cabeção aí do Sasuke!

- A cabeça que você bateu era sua, otário. Logo, o cabeção é você.

- Mas que bosta hein, Sasuke, eu que to explicando, então fica na tua.

- Hmpf.

- De toda maneira, no final das contas nós resolvemos trocar de vidas e tudo, até acharmos a solução pra isso. Não tinha saída.

- Então na verdade você é o Sasuke, e o Sasuke é você? – perguntou Lee, apontando de um para outro.

- Isso.

O silêncio mais uma vez caiu sobre eles. Neji olhava de um para outro, um ar de compreensão na face.

- A lenda da Deusa?

- É. – respondeu Sasuke. – Ela diz que nós, por não nos entendermos, trocaríamos de corpos.

- Nossa, Naruto, não sabia que conhecia de lendas shinobis... – comentou o Hyuuga, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Isso porque EU sou o Sasuke. – respondeu o Uchiha, Neji deu um leve tapa na testa.

- Ah é... por um segundo achei que o Naruto tinha ficado inteligente

- OLHA A SACANAGEM AÍ, NEJII! – gritou o outro, apontando.

Kiba tinha uma expressão de extrema confusão.

- Meu deus, como é estranho ver o Sasuke agindo assim. – disse Shikamaru.

- Aaaaaah – falou Lee, de repente – Então na verdade eu bati no Naruto? – ele olhou pro corpo de Sasuke, que fazia carinhos na própria bochecha com um ar magoado – AAAAAAAAAAH NARUTOOOO – ele correu, o abraçado – DESCULPAA, NÃO AFOI A INTENÇÃÃÃÃO...

- Ok, Lee...

- É SÉRIO CAAARA, EU QUERIA BATER NO SASUKE ALI ÓÓÓÓ.

- Aham, saquei. Cara, cê tá me apertando.

- MAS A GENTE AINDA É AMIGO, AGORA? E...

- LEEEEEEEEE, ME SOLTA CARA, QUE COISA! – gritou Naruto, empurrando o garoto. Lee deu um sorriso para os outros.

- ESSE é o Naruto. – disse ele, fazendo jóinha.

- Ok, ok. – disse Neji – E agora, o que faremos?

- O que a gente vai fazer é: vocês vão fingir que isso nunca aconteceu e a gente vai continuar com o nosso plano.

- Não acho certo. – disse Shikamaru – A idéia não foi tão boa assim, já que muita gente já notou coisas estranhas no Naruto, e eu to falando até do dono do Ichiraku. – continuou, ele suspirou pesadamente e coçou o queixo – E duvido muito que o tapado do Naruto já não tenha feito lá seus deslizes na sua vida, Sasuke. Você tá sozinho?

- Eu tenho um time. Hebi.

- Hebi? – disse Kiba, arqueando a sobrancelha – Por que eu sinto uma certa influência Orochimaristica nisso aí?

- Orochimaristica? Essa palavra existe? – perguntou Lee.

- Neologismo, meu amigo. Neologismo.

- Que seja. – falou Neji – Acho que entendi onde o Shikamaru quer chegar, o certo sempre foi, desde o começo, falar com a Godaime.

- É, e eu serei morto por ser um ninja fugitivo. – disse Sasuke, irritado. – Não sejam idiotas. Eu descobri a saída disso tudo e é o que vamos fazer.

- SASUKE TEME, VOCÊ DESCOBRIU? E NEM PRA ME DIZER? – gritou Naruto, indignado.

- EU TÔ TENTANDO TE DIZER A HORAS, DOBE, E VOCÊ PREOCUPADO COM O PASSARINHO! – replicou, no mesmo tom.

- Cara, anos se passam e eles ainda são os mesmos. – cochichou Kiba para Neji, que suspirou.

- Pior que é verdade.

- Parem de serem chatos. – disse Shikamaru – Que saco. Que seja, qual é, Sasuke?

- EU sou o Sasuke, Shikamaru, seria legal se você olhasse pra MIM, não pro Naruto.

- Essa coisa de corpos trocados ainda vai me dar um revertério.

- Neologismo de novo, Kiba?

- Nãããão Lee, essa palavra existe.

- Mas eu não acerto UMA, cara! – ele deu um soquinho no ar, decepcionado.

- Bem, - começou Sasuke – A lenda é bem clara e tudo sobre a mudança, mas pra ser bem sincero não entendo porque aconteceu logo comigo e com esse OTÁRIO IDIOTA.

- Neeeem to te ouvindo. – falou Naruto, colocando as mãos no ouvindo e cantarolando. Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Porque lá diz algo como "pessoas que se amam profundamente", num sentido de amor mesmo. – ele suspirou – O que claramente não é o meu caso com o Naruto.

Naruto olhou pro chão e o mesmo fez Sasuke, os outros apenas observavam.

- Então? Ok, mas como se reverte?

- Ali dizia que nós tínhamos que nos entrosar, entender, compreender profundamente um ao outro, ao ponto de sermos um só. Mas essa não é a parte complicada. – o Uchiha suspirou – Bem, é complicado, mas não é o que me deixou realmente preocupado.

- Não? COMO NÃO? Meu deus, ter que TE entender? – Naruto parecia desesperado – Eu NUNCA vou conseguir fazer isso!

- Pois é, Naruto. Mas se nós não fizermos isso num prazo de um mês ficaremos assim pra sempre. Como já passou um mês, na verdade, só temos três semanas.

- Puta que pariu. – foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu dizer.

E as palavras ditas expressavam tudo que todos pensavam naquele momento.

- Está decidido – disse Shikamaru – Nós vamos falar com a Tsunade-sama.

- O QUE? – gritou Sasuke – NÃO, ISSO É RIDICULO!

- Eu tenho um plano, Sasuke. – respondeu o chuunin – Mas nós precisamos da aprovação dela, vem, vamos.

- Haha, claro! – ele disse – Eu vou entrar lá, o Naruto no meu corpo, ele vai ser PRESO.

- Sasuke. – disse Neji, um ar controlado – Uma das missões mais importantes para nossa vila seria te trazer de volta. – o Hyuuga disse, chegando perto de Sasuke – ver você entrando deliberadamente pelos portões seria o sonho de nossa Hokage.

Sasuke olhava de um para o outro, viu pela expressão no seu rosto que Naruto parecia extremamente feliz com a idéia.

- Não. Isso é ridículo. – disse ele, cruzando os braços e se levantando – Saiam daqui. Vocês podem nos ajudar se quiserem, mas isso é ridículo!

- Sasuke, como eu disse: EU TENHO A PORCARIA DE UM PLANO! – gritou o Shikamaru – E com certeza nossa Hokage vai saber o que fazer. Ela é uma sannin, que nem o seu amiguinho lá. Eu sei que você despreza Konoha, mas isso não é algo que você poça negar.

- Não me int...

- Ok. – Kiba suspirou, chegando perto – Nós estamos em cinco, você em um. Não importa o quão gênio você seja, você tá no corpo do Naruto e não sabe os jutsus dele. Logo, você é inútil. Logo, se você continua de cu doce a gente vai te enrolar todo e te levar a força.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes antes de desistir de tentar fazer eles pararem com aquilo. O Uchiha acabou, por vez, cedendo.

- Se essa merda de plano der errado... – começou ele – Eu mato vocês.

- Pode ser. – disse Neji, suspirando – Ok, então, como vai ser?

-----------------------------------------------

- Eles mandaram mais alguma notícia?

- Não, Shino-kun. – disse Sai. Os três estavam parados no portão de Konoha. Chouji comia salgadinhos, Shino estava sentado, encostado numa árvore e Sai estava de pé, olhando para o horizonte já fazia um bom tempo,.

- Logo vai anoitecer. – ele disse, olhando pro céu – É bom eles chegarem logo.

Mas não chegaram. A noite caiu como um véu nos garotos.

Shino e Chouji já tinham ido para casa quando Sai viu uma massa negra se formando no horizonte, logo mostrando um grupo de pessoas. Sai sentiu um alivio, já que não teria que passar a noite toda ali os esperando, e também uma pontada de curiosidade: por que demoraram tanto só pra segui-lo? O que Naruto tinha ido fazer que demorou tanto?

Franziu de leve a sobrancelha quando notou que tinha uma pessoa a mais do que ele esperava.

O shinobi que cuidava do portão se levantou de seu lugar, indo em direção ao grupo.

- Somos nós, somos de Konoha. – a voz de Neji chegou a ele – Temos um prisioneiro.

Prisioneiro?

Sai observou enquanto o "porteiro" falava algumas coisas com Neji e então o grupo continuava seu caminho, andou até eles. Sua confusão interna aumentou ainda mais ao ver o rosto de Sasuke ali no meio, com cordas prendendo as mãos. A coisa mais estranha era que a frieza que Sai um dia viu naqueles olhos não estava presente ali agora, ao contrário; Sasuke olhava pra Konoha com um ar de extrema felicidade, e um sorriso nada discreto no rosto.

E o mais estranho ainda: ao contrário de Naruto. Naruto tinha um ar de pesar tão grande que era capaz de se chorar com ele.

- Sasuke-kun? – disse ele – Mas o que...

- Sai, vem com a gente. – disse Kiba.

Sai não contestou, se colocou ao lado de Naruto e continuou a andar até o escritório da hokage. Não conseguia parar de observar os dois garotos.

Por um segundo, para Sai, parecia até que eles tinham trocado de personalidade.

-------------------------------------------

- MAS O QUEEEEE? – os dois tinham certeza que a voz de Tsunade pode ter sido ouvida até em Suna – COMO ASSIM? E VOCÊS SÓ VEM ME CONTAR ISSO AGORA?

A história tinha acabado de ser contada da boca do próprio Naruto. Bem, não do _próprio _Naruto. Ela apontava para o rosto do garoto, mesmo que quem ela visse era Uchiha Sasuke.

- O espertão do Sasuke ali teve a idéia de trocarmos de vida até sabermos a solução.

- E VOCÊS ACHARAM QUE FARIAM TUDO SOZINHOS? MEU DEUS, SEUS IDIOTAS! COM LENDAS SHINOBIS NÃO SE BRINCA, CARAMBA!

- São LENDAS. – disse Sasuke – Você queria que a gente levasse historinhas para dormir a sério?

- Bem, vocês não levaram e agora estão ferrados, ainda quer bancar o certo, garoto? – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – Fiquem sabendo que vocês NÃO são os bons da boca. Vocês são criancinhas patéticas com cheiro de bosta de nenê, então fiquem bem quietos e ouçam com atenção.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam. Um com um ar acusativo e o outro com um ar irritado.

- Essa lenda é séria, eu já vi casos como esses acontecerem. Já vi pessoas conseguirem se livrar e já vi gente que teve que ficar no corpo de outro para sempre. E sim, sair disso só depende de vocês.

- Nossa, como ter vindo aqui ajudou a gente, heein, Naruto?

- Quando lá diz "entender profundamente, quase se tornar um" – continuou Tsunade, fingindo não ouvir o sarcástico Uchiha – quer dizer que finalmente vocês têm que compreender um o outro, tão profundamente que comecem até a adivinhar um o pensamento do outro. Entender tão imensamente que chegue a doer. Poder ler as ações, compreendê-las. Mas acima de tudo: aceitá-las.

- Como assim, vovó?

- Entender, sem aceitar, não é entender. Não basta você pensar "ah, então, dois mais dois é igual a quatro", mas no fundo pensar que isso é ridículo e que sim devia ser cinco.

Sasuke assentiu, suspirando. Naruto olhou de um para o outro e coçou a cabeça.

- Aaaaaah... que?  
- Naruto, seu idiota... – disse Sasuke, balançando a cabeça.

- Simples Naruto. Você vai ter que entender o Sasuke, mas não somente isso, aceitar. Vamos supor, o que você não entende nele?

- O porque dele ter nos deixado. – disse, direto.

- Então. Você não apenas tem que entender isso, mas aceitar. Aceitar os motivos dele e deixá-lo ir.

- QUE? NUNCA! – gritou ele, Tsunade suspirou.

- Então fique no corpo dele. E aliás, tem que ser recíproco. Nada de um entender e o outro não, os dois tem que entender um ao outro.

- Isso é impossível. – disse Sasuke – Como eu vou entender esse dobe?

- Se vocês continuarem agindo como crianças, nunca vão. – disse a Godaime, olhando com censura nos olhos para os dois – Meu Deus, eu preciso de saquê.

- Por que eu não tenho mais de 21? – se lamentou Naruto enquanto a mulher bebia um grande gole. – Era só eu me embebedar por dias e me esquecer desse teme.

- É, e toda vez que eu me olho no espelho eu tenho que te ver, como você acha que eu me sinto? – replicou o outro.

- Excitado?

- O QUEEEE? – gritou ele, apontando pro outro – Cala a boca, Naruto, seu dobe.

- Haha, ficou vermelho, hein, Sasuke. – riu Naruto – Eu só tava brincando, cara.

- Não teve graça. – disse Sasuke, cruzando os braços. Tsunade assistia a cena com um ar entediado e então suspirou.

- Eu tenho um plano. – disse ela – Vocês são ninjas de Konoha, não posso deixá-los numa situação tão perigosa como essa. Sasuke é um ninja procurado, podem matar Naruto. – ela fechou os olhos e entrelaçou os dedos – Chamem os outros garotos que estão lá fora e eu explicarei a vocês como isso vai funcionar.

----------------------------------------------

**n/a: **e chegamos em mais um capitulo crias, yaaaaaaay \o/. Eu sei, eu sei, não consegui achar um jeito melhor para eles se separarem e tudo, eu não tenho criatividade gentééééé i.i. cara, um tantão do tamanho do mundo de obrigados a todo mundo que lê essa fic e manda review nn, elas me deixam com mais vontade ainda de escrever e tudo. E como agora to disfarçada de vestibulanda, iiiixi, tá complicado. O foda é ter idéias sempre nas aulas de biologia, estranhamente nas aulas de reprodução o.ô momento de silêncio. Yaoi ta comendo minha alma ii

------------------------------------

**resposta das reviews:**

**Sinstanter**eu TINHA que colocar dei-chan e tobi nesse capitulo, eu gosto TANTO E TANTO deles çç UIHSAHUISHA. E SIM, VIVA A ITADEI oÓ. Deidara é o único que gosto de ver com o Itachi, depois do Sasuke. Uchihacest ainda come minha alma xx. Acho que só teve uma fic que gostei do Itachi com outra pessoa, que era com o Sai, na fic da yeahrebecca se não me engano o.o.

Nossa, NEM tinha pensado nessa coisa do Konohamaru oo. MUITO BOA CARA SAUIHUISAHS. Acho que vou botar, e se botar, tu vai ter créditos, pode deixar XDDD. E claro: OBRIGADA /abraçando/

**kisa-chan.6**Certeza de ItaDei vai dar em merda XDD suiahsuiahuish. Aaaahááa, nesse capitulo já deu pra saber o que eles têm que fazer, teee-he. Siim, eu sei, só provou ainda mais minha falta de criatividade. E obrigaaaada, negra i.i

**LahKage**continuei zo/ iahiuhsauihsiuhs XDD. E obrigada n.n

**- romanisama**Tia/momento de silêncio/ auihsuahuihsa. Cara, eu tenho sbrinhos, e nem eles me chama de tia (???) IUHSAHUISH. Gostei A.A. SIM ITADEI ITADEI. O Itachi nem deve se divertir com três bocas, hein (?)

**Koorime Hyuuga**Obrigaaada :33. ItaDei sempre conquista, tinha achado SUPER escroto quando tinha visto o pairing, mas depois que li algumas fics... apaixonei 3.

Pior que to morta mesmo, mas a fic fica como uma ótima valvla de escape sabe? XDD. Estudar e estudar e depois escrever os meninos fazendo besteira, dá pra rir tanto UIAHUIHSUIAH. E revies motivam mesmo, ALIÁS, COMECEI A LER TUA FIC XDD. Achei tão engraçada sauihsuiahuihs. Não sou uma fã de NejiTen, daí fica meu problema e tal, mas ela é muito boa. Não li tudo ainda, quando ler, deixo review certinho n.n. Aliás, comentário: Neji cuzão nos primeiros capítulos, hein.

Fiquei curiosa o.o, passa a fic do dia da mulheer? A.A

**yeahrebecca**não gosta de itadei? ò.ó, como isso? o suiahushaih. Aaaah, itasai é algo que eu não conseguiria escrever. Como te disse na review da tua fic, foi algo inusitado pra mim, suihsuihas XDD. Caaara, a cena dos meninos era algo que tava na minha cabeça a MUITO tempo. Eu gosto de imaginar os konohinhas machos fazendo essas merdas de garotos normais XDD.

Detalhe: detesto mais que tudo sasusaku ou narusaku, só pra constar e concordar com o que tu disse. E quem tem que agradecer sou eu pelas tuas reviews nn

**Shiroi Bakemono**mas concorda comigo que itadei é pelo menos melhor que itakisame? UIHSAUIHSUIAH XDDD pena não gostar dos casais, eu gosto tanto dos dois nn. que casais tu gosta? E obrigada pelo elogio ao humor. Numa boa, eu já disse aqui, fico super feliz com esse tipo de comentário, porque eu escrevo meio que sem pensar e nunca acho nada engraçado XDDD. Então, super obrigada meesmo!

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** ajudou MUITO cara o.o. Tipo, eu li teu comentário e a idéia veio em mente XD. Naaada cara, os dois só começaram a se ferrar XD auihuisah. Quem mandou serem idiotas e não se agarrarem de uma vez? Agora agüentem? X.X

**mfm2885** sim, Naruto é um garoto socialite XD iuhsaihsuiahuisah. Eu consigo iamginar eles todos juntos em intervalos de missões i.i. E obrigaada pelas reviews n.n

**Shuu-chan KC**SasoDei é VIDA, mas o sasori ta mortão nessa fic. E credo, deidara necrofilo (escrevi certo? O.o) CREEEDO, SAHSUIAHS XDD.

Caaaara, imaginar a cara do Dei-chan quando o Naruto/Sasuke fez aqui é tão ÓTIMO XD.

IUHSAIHUISAHUIHSUIAH Nossa. Era uma boa idéia! UIHUIHSIAUH imagina a cena:

tusunadE: vocês tem que se agarrar pra conseguirem trocarem de corpos, isso inclui a penetração.

Sasuke: QUEEEEEE?

Naruto: NÃO MELDELS QQQQ

Tsunade: e claro, deixar isso em aberto pra toda a população feminina de konoha, EU VOU JÁ COMEÇAR A VENDER OS ENGREÇOS °¬°

Naruto: você é o uke, não quero saber.

Sasuke: maldito seja o meu nome i.i

UIHSUIAHS XDD.

E cara, precisa agradecer SIM u.uv. Obrigada n.n

**Camis**Tobi tudo UIHSAUHSUIAH. Adoro aquele tapado, ele dá um humor tão legal, né? XDDDD

E menine, só entre nós: CLARO que tinha uma coisa perva nisso aí, né? Nyuuu, mas eu deixo a pervisse mor na cena pra ti imaginar IUHSAUIHSUIAH

NÃO PDOEMOS ENTREGÁ-LO MESMO /O/. Se Sasuke quer colocar suas mãozinhas traidores na rapozinha tapada vai ter que batalhar, ok sauihsuiah XDDD

E cara, OBRIGADA \O/

**X-Anime.Doll-X**eles desfez o sorriso porque uchiha sasuke é mal e uchiha sasuke nunca sorri o-Ó suihsuiah XDD. Obrigaaaaada x3333

**Kuroyama Izumi**: cara, o Naruto vai MORRER quando o Sasuke descobrir o.o. Eu mataria, meu sauihsuiahuiahs.

Continuei e espero que tu tenha gostado da continuação n.n Obrigada pela review \o/


	6. Chapter 6

Eu não posso viver sem você do meu lado

_Eu não posso viver sem você do meu lado  
Preciso de ti pra sobreviver  
Então fique comigo  
Você me olha nos olhos e eu grito por dentro "eu sinto muito"  
E você me perdoaria de novo?  
Você é meu único amigo de verdade  
E eu nunca quis te magoar_

(evanescence – forgive me)

--x--

Sasuke sentia seu estomago afundar ao olhar tristemente para a casa de Naruto novamente, a diferença era que agora estava acompanhado. Olhou o menino se espreguiçar e sorrir.

- Aaaaai! Lar, doce lar. – ele sorriu para Sasuke e então olhou para a mesa, um enorme sorriso iluminando sua face – NHÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ SAPINHO LINDOOOO! – ele correu até o sapo e sua expressão feliz transformou-se numa expressão mortificada – O QUEEEEE?! ELE TÁ VAZIOOO. – ele se virou para o outro com acusação no olhar - Sasukeeee...

- O senhor do Ichiraku disse que você devia para ele. – disse o outro, dando de ombros – Daí eu paguei.

- Seu bunda moole, Sasuke! – disse Naruto, irritado – Ele não gosta de ficar vazio, poxa... - o menino abraçou o sapo, murmurando coisas como "eu vou te encher, eu juro" e "aquele malvadinho não bota mais as mãos em ti".

- Naruto, por favor, to sem saco pra isso agora.

Sasuke se jogou no sofá e Naruto fez o mesmo. Os minutos de silêncio começaram a pesar nos ombros dos garotos.

- Você tá mal, teme? – perguntou o loiro.

- E você ainda pergunta?

- Então vem. – ele bateu de leve na perna do outro e lhe estendeu a mão – Vamos sair daqui e fazer alguma coisa pra te animar.

- Tipo morrer? – disse Sasuke.

- Não. Ai, que coisa mais emo, Sasuke, credo, hein. É bem melhor que isso, ok. – o outro deu uma leve piscada – Vamos quebrar uma lei.

--x--

- Já mandamos os notificados a todos as vilas shinobis, Tsunade-sama. – disse Shizune entrando na sala. Tsunade assentiu.

- Ótimo. Jogue na boca do povo, Shizune, quanto mais rápido a noticia se alastrar melhor.

- Eu não entendo, Tsunade-sama. – disse a morena – Se as pessoas saberem que uma pessoa como Sasuke-kun está aqui, não trará problemas para nós?

- Não acho que vá. – disse a hokage, tomando mais um gole de saque – As pessoas pensarem que ele voltou para Konoha por vontade própria é melhor do que pensarem que ele sumiu. Eu me informei da situação, Shizune, não me tire para inútil.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Tsunade-sama, e você sabe muito bem disso. – a morena se sentou na cadeira defronte a mesa que da Hokage – Mas a presença dele aqui pode trazer Uchiha Itachi, não?

- Antes Uchiha Itachi nos portões de Konoha do que ele aprontando por aí. – disse a mulher – Bem, aprontando é um grande eufemismo pra tudo que ele já fez, mas que seja. Nossa meta principal agora é fazer aqueles garotos se entenderem.

- É verdade. – Shizune suspirou – Mas então, a única coisa a se fazer era mandar uma mensagem para as vilas dizendo que Uchiha Sasuke tinha voltado para a vila e que agora não era mais um procurado?

- Isso.

- Então está tudo feito.

- Ah, sim. Coloque ele temporariamente no time do Kakashi. – disse a Godaime – Ele vai ter uma grande surpresa quando souber de tudo...

- Pobre Kakashi. – Shizune disse, pesarosa – Ter que agüentar aqueles dois...

- É capaz dele ficar feliz, Kakashi não é bem certo da cabeça. – Tsunade disse, levantando-se – Shizune, feche as coisas aqui, eu vou me deitar.

- Está certo, Tsunade-sama. Boa noite.

- Só se for a sua...

--x--

- Naruto... isso não me parece certo!

- Foi por isso que eu disse "quebrar lei", idiota.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Shhhh. Olha, a luz apagou. Vem.

Os dois cautelosamente abriram a janela e entraram na sala. Sasuke deu uma olhada desconfortável no local enquanto Naruto ia direto nas gavetas da escrivaninha.

- Fica olhando se não vem ninguém. – disse ele. Sasuke andou até a porta, abrindo uma mínima fresta e espiando.

- Procura, tem ninguém vindo. – ele disse.

Naruto colocou-se a procurar o que queria, abria as gavetas e só via papéis.

- Mas é daqui... eu tenho certeza.

- Pode ir, vai vai... tem ninguém. Nem sinal. Procura, dobe!

- Não tem naaada... mas que coisa, eu tinha certeza que é daqui que a velhota pega...

- Affee... deixa que eu procuro, vem cá.

Sasuke saiu da porta e foi a vez de Naruto espiar. O Uchiha abria as gavetas e batia nelas, com um ar experiente.

- Você aprendeu lições de arrombador com o Orochimaru, Sasuke? – disse Naruto, com um ar assombrado. – Não me sinto mais confortável com você lá em casa, seu trombadinha.

- Naruto, pare, dobe. – ele continuou a procurar e então um pequeno sorriso de lado brotou em seus lábios - Ahá! Um fundo falso!

- Eu sabia que a vovó pegava daí o saque dela!

Sasuke retirou algumas garrafas dali e colocou tudo em seu devido lugar. Olhou em volta.

Quando, em um milhão de anos, se imaginaria na sala da Hokage, roubando bebida, com Naruto? O pior: um no corpo do outro. Nessa hipótese, pensando bem nisso agora, Sasuke concordou que a idéia de se embebedar de Naruto tinha sido ótima.

Os dois saíram pela janela, tinha sido mil vezes mais fácil do que eles tinham imaginado que seria.

- Pra sua casa? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não, não. A gente vai passar tempo de mais por lá. Vamos lá na floresta do campo de treinamento, lá ninguém enche o nosso saco e dá pra ver a lua.

- Você tem algum tipo de tara lunar ou sei lá?

- Claro, teme. Claro.

Os dois foram até a floresta, parando numa clareira meio afastada. Naruto abriu uma garrafa enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo. Os dois então, pararam, olhando um para o outro.

- teme... você já bebeu?

- Não... – disse Sasuke, suspirando e cheirando o líquido.

- Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. – disse Naruto, bebendo um grande gole. Ele sentiu sua garganta queimar e fechou os olhos. – EEEERGH!

- É ruim? – perguntou Sasuke, receoso.

- Bebe, teme. – disse Naruto, quando passou o efeito do primeiro gole – É... estranho.

Sasuke também bebeu um grande gole, tendo a mesma reação que Naruto.

- ARGH, CREDO. – disse, abrindo a boca e abanando. Naruto riu.

- Que idiota!

- Xiiiiu. – disse o outro, se encostando numa árvore preguiçosamente – Meu Deus isso aqui tem teor alcoólico de 20.

- Graaaande. – Naruto deu de ombros e se encostou na mesma árvore que Sasuke – A idéia é ficar bêbado e esquecer disso pelo menos por uma noite, certo?

- Certo.

Os dois continuaram bebendo e conversando. No início coisas banais como "a lua tá grande hoje" e expressões como "pois é" eram repetidas várias vezes, e os minutos em silêncio preenchiam a maior parte do tempo. Mas logo o papo foi animando, lembranças engraçadas enchiam as palavras e risadas enchiam o ar, enquanto os rostos dos garotos ficavam cada vez mais corados.

Qualquer um que assistisse a cena saberia que os dois estavam já bem altos.

- Teme, teme! Lembra quando a gente fez de tudo pra tirar a máscara do Kakashi-sensei?

- Ahaaaaaaaaaam. – disse Sasuke, rindo – Nós chegamos ao ponto de entrar naquela saaaauna.

- Éééééé! – Naruto batia as mãos no chão – E no final aquele retardado tinha uma máscara EMBAIXO da porcaria da máscara.

- Me pergunto: que tipo de retardado usa uma máscara embaixo de uma máscara? – falou Sasuke e Naruto concordou, com um ar sério.

- Só o Kakashi-sensei.

- Exatamente, só o Kakashi-sensei.

- Ele é único!

- O único Kakashi-sensei.

- Aham, o maioral!

- É. – Sasuke pegou a garrafa – Um brinde ao Kakashi-sensei!

- O ÚNICO!

- Único! Único Kakashi-sensei.

Os dois bateram suas garrafas e beberam. Naruto suspirou.

- Minha cabeça tá rodando. – disse ele, rindo.

- MINHA cabeça, na verdade.

- A sua também?

- Nãããão...

- Nossa, Sasuke, como a gente tá conectados! A minha roda, daí a sua também. Como a gente é amigo!

- Naaaaruto, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, peraê...

- SERÁ que se eu te beliscar daí eu sinto também?

- Na... AAAAAI CARAMBA. DOEU PORRA! – disse Sasuke, batendo na cabeça do garoto, depois de levar o beliscão.

- Puuuuta, doeu! Meeedo dessa conexão, hein.

- Naruto, você é estranho. – disse Sasuke com um ar de quem estava falando alguma novidade – Muuuuito estranho. Mu-i-to.

- Eu tenho uma ponte com o meu nome. – disse Naruto, aleatoriamente.

- Ah é, cara. Nossa primeira missão legal. – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso nostálgico – Minha primeira luta de verdade.

- É. – Naruto exibia a mesma expressão nostálgica – Me lembrei do Haku agora.

- Olha, ele definitivamente era uma mulher! – disse Sasuke e Naruto concordou.

- Com toda certeza que era!

- A gente devia ter olhado pra saber...

- MEU DEUS SASUKE SEU PERVERTO! – gritou Naruto, cuspindo o pouco de saque que tinha acabado de beber.

- Pervertido, seu burro!

- Hahaaa, admitiu hein! – disse o outro, piscando. – Mas eram bons tempos.

- É. Lembra do exame chuunin?

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooossa. – Naruto falou, dando um soquinho no ar – A gente chutou geral.

- Ahaaaam. Lembra do Gaara? Ele me assustava, dobe...

- Ele é Kazekage agora, meu.

- O queeeeeeeeeeeee? – Sasuke fez uma cara de assombro, extremamente exagerada – Sério?

- Ahaaam.

- Noooooossa.

- Sabia, sabia. Você perdeu uma super missão, teme. A gente foi até Suna lá, porque o Gaara foi seqüestrado pela Akatas... não, Akate... uiiii. Akatski!

- Akatsuki, cara. A-ká-tí-su-ki.

- É. E daí um cara loiro, Deidara, pegou ele e tudo cara. Queriam matar ele. Mas a gente salvou.

- Nossa. – disse Sasuke, bebendo mais um gole – Mas eu passei todos esses três anos treinando direto.

- É mesmo?

- Aham. O tempo to-di-nho. To-dinho-dinho. Uhum.

- Tipo, você não comia?

- Comia, né. Mas eu treinava logo depois.

- Você não tinha indigestão, daí?

- Nunca tive, cara. Na verdade, nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Viu, seu burro! Podia ter morrido.

- É meeesmo... Nossa, imagina só, morrer...

- Tenebroso.

O silêncio reinou de novo entre os dois enquanto eles continuavam a beber. Logo aquele efeito de euforia foi se dissipando no ar como fumaça, e o peso do assunto que conversavam de forma tão descontraída caiu sobre eles.

- Você fez falta, Sasuke. – Naruto disse, suspirando. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Você ainda tem a Sakura.

- A Sakura não é você.

- Ah, você gostava dela, hein?

- Ela não é você.

Sasuke abaixou os olhos.

- Era o necessário, dobe.

- Por quê?

- Para matar o meu irmão.

- Por quê?

- Pra vingar o meu clã!

- Por quê?

- Pare.

- Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ? – Naruto jogou sua garrafa contra a árvore, se levantando. Ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e era como se o mundo rodasse a sua volta, mas ele não se importava. Palavras gritavam para sair de sua garganta e trancá-las doeria de mais. – POR QUE TODA ESSA MERDA, SASUKE?

- Porque eu preciso vingá-los, Naruto.

- VINGAR QUEM? VOCÊ ACHA QUE SEUS PAIS ESTÃO ORGULHOSOS DESSE PEDAÇO DE GELO QUE VOCÊ SE TORNOU, HEIN?

- CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! CALA A PORRA DA BOCA! – Sasuke agora estava de pé também, olhando com raiva para o outro. – NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS!

- NÃO CALO, PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO ISSO! NÃO AGUENTO TE OLHAR E SABER QUE VOCÊ PASSOU ANOS LONGE DA GENTE POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA! NÃO AGUENTO SABER QUE VOCÊ MATOU SEUS SENTIMENTOS! VOCÊ É IGUAL A ELE!

- ELE MATOU MINHA FAMILIA INTEIRA! – gritou de volta – ELE MATOU TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE EU AMAVA!

- MAS VOCÊ TÁ VIVO! ELE TE DEIXOU VIVER! E VOCÊ FICA AGINDO COMO SE ESTIVESSE MORTO!

- EU _ESTOU_ MORTO!

- NÃO, SASUKE! – gritou Naruto. Ele chegou perto do amigo pegando a sua mão e a colocando em seu peito – VOCÊ TÁ OUVINDO ISSO, TEME? É O SEU CORAÇÃO BATENDO! A PORRA DO SEU CORAÇÃO! VOCÊ TÁ VIVO! VIVA, CARALHO! VIVA DIREITO!

As batidas do próprio coração encheram o tato de Sasuke, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Por que as palavras de Naruto o machucavam tanto?

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? – gritou, transtornado. – HAM, O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA DE MIM, NARUTO?

- QUE VOCÊ FICASSE COMIGO!

Sasuke olhou para o rosto do outro, chocado com as palavras ditas, os olhos do outro estavam inundados com lágrimas. Uma vontade praticamente incontrolável se apoderou dele. De todos seus membros, de todas suas células. Seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam se desgrudar daqueles olhos, que mesmo seus, mostravam um mundo de sentimentos vindos de Naruto.

- Mas você foi embora... – Naruto dizia, não gritava mais, agora murmurava as palavras, olhando para baixo. Ele se afastou do outro, se encostando na árvore atrás dele, precisando de um lugar para se firmar. O olhar de Sasuke o incomodava de certa forma – Você simplesmente correu pra longe de mim, me deixou sozinho... – Naruto sentiu um dedo levantar o seu queixo, foi com olhos tristes que encarou dois olhos azuis. Os seus próprios olhos lhe fitavam daquela forma fria, não, daquela forma intensa que ele tinha aprendido aos poucos a desvendar. – Você foi quem reconheceu minha existência, teme. _Sem você eu não existo_.

A última sentença foi dita com tamanha sofreguidão que Sasuke sentiu seu coração ser espremido por mãos invisíveis.

Naruto observou enquanto Sasuke fechava os olhos e então sentiu uma mão nos seus, tampando sua visão. Seu coração acelerou quando sentiu uma respiração quente perto do seu rosto.

Ele não via, estava escuro. Mas a presença... aquela presença quase avassaladora, aquela presença que lhe sufocava.

Ele se sentia um nada perante aquilo

Com os olhos fechados, ele podia ver Sasuke a sua frente. As mãos em seus olhos.

Pensou que seu coração tinha morrido quando sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados levemente.

Sasuke lhe beijava os lábios. Lábios que eram seus, mas não eram ao mesmo tempo.

O Uchiha não sabia o que lhe guiava para fazer aquilo, não sabia o porquê de ter o feito: simplesmente fez. Ele foi guiado por forças invisíveis, por mãos estranhas, só sabia que naquele momento o que ele mais precisava era sentir o loiro perto dele.

Sentiu uma mão de Naruto em seu pescoço. Não, uma mão sua.

Mas, não, _não_.

O toque não era seu. Aqueles dedos leves podiam ser seus, mas os sentimentos que eles carregavam de encontro a sua pele fria não eram seus.

Separaram-se, e Sasuke olhou para a boca entreaberta, os olhos tampados. Fechou os olhos de novo, não queria _se _ver. Aquela era a sensação mais estranha do mundo. Ele sentia Naruto, mas beijava a _sua _boca. Sasuke estava se deixando levar por sentimentos, sem calcular no que aquilo lhe daria proveito na sua missão pela primeira vez em anos.

Naquele momento aquilo não importava.

Prensou Naruto contra a árvore, atacando os lábios dele de novo, pouco se importando com a aparência dele. Era o loiro que ele estava beijando, não importando de quem fosse os lábios. Dentes se chocaram, línguas se encontraram e era como se estrelas dançassem ao redor dos dois.

Sasuke se sentia como se estivesse voando. Como se o ar não fosse suficiente, nem o calor. Na verdade, se o pedissem para descrever os sentimentos ele não teria nenhuma palavra. Ele não tinha pensamentos, não tinha idéia, era como se o mundo tivesse parado. O som do vendo nas árvores, o barulho de vidro sendo esmagado, nada disso tinha algum sentido dentro de sua mente.

A única coisa que ele conseguia sentir, pensar e que fazia algum sentido era: o encontro de bocas, as mãos, os cheiros, as mordidas e a batida rápida de dois corações trocados.

Mas aquele tipo de sentimento estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Mesmo que o álcool ainda mexia com seus sensos, Sasuke ainda tinha uma pequena idéia da realidade. E a sua realidade não era aquela, não podia ser tão boa.

Retirou a mão, empurrando Naruto para longe. Viu a confusão inundar os olhos do garoto. Sentiu o álcool deixar sua cabeça zonza.

- Naruto...

- Vai fugir de novo, Sasuke?

E ele fugiu.

--x--

Suigetsu suspirou, acordando, mesmo ainda estando escuro. Olhou para a cama ao lado ainda vazia. Sua expressão se tornou confusa, mas logo se contorceu num bocejo.

Sasuke tinha saído na manhã de ontem e até agora não tinha voltado. Pior, tinha saído com uma desculpa ridícula de "vou dar uma volta".

O Uchiha estava estranho ultimamente, mas isso não era mais novidade. Na ultima semana Suigetsu vinha convivendo com um Uchiha despreocupado, esfomeado e até mesmo engraçado. De certa forma era bem mais agradável, mas, irritante ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes sentia falta de um silêncio prolongado e de realmente ter um objetivo.

- SUIGETSU! – a voz de Karin chegou estridente aos seus ouvidos. A porta foi chutada com força desmedida e a garota entrou como um trovão no quarto. – Você NÃO vai acreditar!

- Na boa, guria. Se tu me acordou pra fazer fofoquinha... – ele disse, suspirando.

- Eu to falando sério, garoto! Me escute.

- Nãããããão. Eu quero dormiiiir. – o garoto colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, enquanto Karin praticamente tinha um ataque. – Que horas são, hein?

- Quatro e meia.

- O QUEEEEEEE?

- AAAAH SUIGETSU SEU PALERMA TONTOO! – ela gritava, pegando o travesseiro na cama vazia e começando a bater nele descontroladamente – LEVANTA, LEVANTA EU QUERO FALAR CONTIGO.

- Opaaa, agora você quer, né? E todos os anos que você me ignorou? Vai ter que batalhar pra conseguir minha atenção agora e...

- MEU DEUS VOCÊ ME IRRITA! – a garota jogou o travesseiro nele.

- Karin, se controle. – disse Juugo, da porta.

- Aaaah, pare aí você também – disse ela – Nem pra me ajudar a fazer ele ESCUTAR!

- Se ele não quer...

- Viu, é por isso que eu gosto do Juugo. – disse Suigetsu, a voz abafada por estar embaixo de um travesseiro – Ele não enche meu saco.

A menina puxou os lençóis da cama, fazendo o garoto se encolher.

- EI EI, OLHA O ASSÉDIO!

- Eu desisto. – disse ela. Suigetsu sorriu, jogando o travesseiro longe.

- Ainda bem!

- Mentira! – disse ela, empurrando ele da cama. Ele caiu com tudo no chão, fazendo Juugo dar uma pequena risada. – Agora me escute, seu idiota.

- Você e o seu jeitinho doce, Karin...

- Obrigada.

- Eu tava sendo irônico, numa boa.

- ME ESCUTE!

- Tá, tá... – ele suspirou, rolando os olhos.

- O Juugo acabou de me contar. Ele falou com os animais por aí. O Sasuke...

- Que que tem ele? Ele morreu? O que não seria láááá o maior problema das nossas vidas, mas, puta que pariu! Nos trouxe aqui pro cu do mundo e depois morre? É uma puta duma sacanagem...

- Não, pior.

- Han? – Suigetsu franziu as sobrancelhas para a garota.

- Ele voltou para Konoha.

- O QUE?

--x--

Sasuke olhou pela vigésima vez pela janela, preocupado. O Sol já estava nascendo e ele estava na casa de Naruto, com uma bela garrafa de café ao seu lado. A dor de cabeça o dominava, e ele dizia a si mesmo que era aquele o motivo dele não ter conseguido dormir a noite inteira.

Claro que o fato de ter beijado Naruto, deixado ele bêbado e sozinho na floresta não tinha nada a ver com isso. E é muito mais claro que o fato do loiro ainda não ter voltado para casa também não tinha nenhuma influência na sua insônia.

Abaixou a xícara, suspirando.

Ok, que fique claro que ele só iria até a floresta procurar por Naruto não por preocupação, mas sim porque se o pegassem bêbado isso resultaria em problema para ambos.

"Pare de mentir para si mesmo, otouto", o Itachi em sua mente o dizia continuadamente enquanto ele corria até a floresta, "Você tá todo preocupadinho com seu amigo. Não acho que o meu aviso foi bom o bastante..."  
- Cala a boca, Itachi. – disse, passando a mão no ar, como se apagando a imagem do irmão – Fique bem quietinho no seu cantinho.

"E agora ainda tá falando com um ser imaginário, você certamente tem problemas."

- Certamente tenho. – suspirou enquanto chegava na clareira. O Sol ainda tinha raios fracos, era cedo de mais, mas ele conseguiu o ver. Lá estava Naruto, deitado na árvore. Sasuke olhou para a única garrafa que havia bebido, e para mais algumas vazias. Parecia que o loiro continuou a festa mesmo depois dele ter ido embora. – Dobe...

Chegou perto dele, olhando com curiosidade para o próprio rosto. Pegou o garoto no colo, ouvindo ele murmurar no seu sono.

- Teme...

--x--

- Senpaaaaaaaaai. Foi uma boa missão, não foi, Senpai? Tobi foi um bom garoto nessa missão, não é, Senpai? Conta pro Kisame-san, Senpai! Conta, conta! Aaaaaah, senpai, coooonta! Senpai! Você tá ignorando o Tobi, senpai? Por que, por que? O quee o pobre Tobi fez, hein, Senpai? O Tobi foi um bom garoto na missão e você continua ignorando Tobi. Você viu só, Kisame-san.

- Vi, Tobi.

A voz de Kisame era a mais cortante possível, mas o homem mascarado continuou pulando em torno de Deidara e lhe puxando a manga da capa. Kisame suspirou, vendo a cor de Deidara cada vez mais se aproximar do mesmo tom de vermelho que as nuvens na sua capa. Olhou para o lado, vendo Itachi olhando pro nada.

- Não sei como você não sai do sério, Itachi-san. – disse ele. Itachi deu de ombros.

- Porque o Itachi tem nervos de aço, un. – disse Deidara. – TOBI, CALA A BOCA!

- Aháááá, falou comigo, heeeein, Senpaaai! – o homem fez um jóinha para todos. Zetsu suspirou.

- Por que o Sasori foi morrer, hein? – disse ele, Kisame concordou.

- Sasori era um bom garoto.

- BOM GAROTO ERA? E Tobi não é, Kisame-san?

- É sim, Tobi, é sim!

- Sinto falta do Danna.. Na verdade isso me dá uma certa agonia, un. – disse Deidara, ignorando Tobi, que agora puxava o seu cabelo – Primeiro foi o Sasori no danna, depois o Hidan e o Kazuzu. E olha que eles eram imortais.

- É verdade, nossa organização...

- XIIIIU, Zetsu-san. – disse Tobi – Faça um minuto de silêncio para eles, seu mal educado.

- ... está cada vez ficando menor. – ele continuou, ignorando o comentário de Tobi – se continuarmos assim daqui a pouco estaremos todos mortos.

- É verdade. – disseram Deidara e Kisame juntos.

- Só o Itachi-san obedeceu o um minuto. – murmurou Tobi, deprimido.

- O que você acha, Itachi? – disse Zetsu, olhando para o Uchiha. Itachi olhou para eles, a voz fria como sempre.

- Se eles foram fracos o bastante para deixarem serem mortos... – ele desviou o olhar, olhando para o nada de novo – É só não sermos idiotas o suficiente para perdermos para shinobis de vilas como Konoha.

- Mas eles eram fortes. – contestou Kisame.

- Eles morreram. Os outros eram mais. Eles não eram o suficiente.

A voz de Itachi pairou no ar como um desafio. O Uchiha sabia exatamente o que todos estavam pensando naquele momento.

"Será que eu sou o suficiente?"

- Eu vou descansar. – o moreno falou, acenando de leve. – Boa noite, Kisame, Zetsu-san, Tobi, Deidara.

Ele saiu, rumo aos dormitórios. Sentindo que dois olhos ainda o seguiam até entrar em seu quarto.

Itachi olhou em volta, era pequeno, úmido, triste. Mas o bastante para ele conseguir descansar. A cama, um móvel praticamente sozinho preenchendo o vazio. Apenas mais três coisas: uma mesa, uma cadeira e também um armário.

Para Itachi tudo isso era um pouco mais que um borrão. E ele sabia que um pouco mais e não passaria de um borrão, isso apenas colocou ainda mais urgência em seus pensamentos.

Retirou a capa a guardando no armário cuidadosamente e se deitou na cama.

Já estava mais do que na hora, talvez até já tivesse passado. As missões iriam ter que esperar alguns tempos. Tudo iria ter que esperar.

- Itachi?

A voz de Deidara o acordou de seus devaneios, ele olhou para o loiro que entrava no quarto, trancando a porta.

- Não é seguro você vir aqui quando todos ainda estão acordados.

- Você está estranho, un. – ele disse, ignorando o comentário do moreno – O que você tem?

- Estranho? Não. – disse ele, fechando os olhos.

Deidara não insistiu de imediato. Itachi sentiu o peso dele na sua cama e abriu os olhos para vê-lo sentado do seu lado, o observando.

- Me conte, Itachi, un.

- Te contar o que?

- O que você tem.

- Não tenho nada.

- Não tente me enganar, un. Não sou idiota.

- Então pare de agir como um.

Deidara fez cara feia e Itachi olhou para o teto, mas logo sua visão foi tomada quando sentiu lábios contra os seus, empurrou o loiro, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- Relaxe, un.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, Deidara.

- Como assim não, un?

Itachi não respondeu, levantou-se da cama, pegando sua capa de volta.

- Onde você vai, Itachi? – não teve resposta, o moreno continuou a vestir a capa. – Itachi, onde você vai? EU TÔ FALANDO COM VOCÊ, UN!

Itachi se virou em direção ao loiro.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações.

- Co-como não? – o loiro lhe lançou um olhar confuso – Nós... a gente...

- O que? – Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas – Nós o que?

- Eu achei que...

- Que nós tínhamos um relacionamento? – o moreno falou, Deidara desviou seu olhar para o chão – Não me diga que você é ingênuo a esse ponto.

As palavras de Itachi feriram a fundo o orgulho do garoto, mas o Uchiha não parou com o bombardeio.

- Nós nunca tivemos nada, Deidara. Ou até menos que nada. Éramos um passatempo, assim que devia ser. Se você foi tolo o suficiente para se envolver, eu não tenho mais nada a falar com você.

- Por que você não cala a boca, hein, Itachi? Un. Algumas pessoas tem sentimentos. Nem todos são pedaços de pedras, imóveis e deprimentes como você.

- Essas pessoas morrem.

- Você também vai morrer, un. A diferença é que ninguém, vai sentir sua falta.

- Ninguém mesmo, Dei-chan?

Deidara congelou com a pergunta, o olhar penetrante do Uchiha o perfurava.

Itachi tinha dito tudo agora: se ele morresse, Deidara sentiria sua falta. Sentiria tanta que seu coração doía somente em imaginar.

O loiro queria se matar por ter se deixado cair tão intensamente naquele relacionamento.

Um relacionamento doentio e nada, nada recíproco.

Itachi estava certo, era para tudo ter sido somente uma diversão, passagem de tempo, como se fosse um cafezinho no final da tarde.

Mas Deidara tinha se deixado levar, tinha se entregado tão intensamente ao moreno, se entregado de corpo e alma. E recebido somente palavras frias em retorno.

O Uchiha agora se encontrava perto do outro, Deidara havia se levantado, os dois se encaravam. Um com intensidade, outro, indiferença.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Onde você vai, un?

Itachi abaixou os olhos e saiu, andando em direção a porta. A abriu e então, sem virar para trás respondeu:

- De encontro à luz.

--x--

**Na: **crianças, eu juro: fazer uma cena yaoi com duas pessoas com corpos trocados de cu é rola, puta que pariu. Mas eu tenteeeeeei ç.ç, queria experimentar algo do tipo, não sei se me sai bem. Algumas pessoas comentaram que o yaoi tava vago, e eu concordo, mas entendam que é complicado fazer cenas de ação real entre os dois enquanto eles tiverem assim; eu tentei e tudo, mas também não foi aquela coisa XD. A fic já tá chegando ao fim, então, fiquem tranquiiilas que logo vai ter yaoi DE VERDADE com direito a lemon e mimimi n.n, já tá tudo planejadinho. Um SUPER obrigada pela spessoas que deixam reviews, é sempre tão legal lê-las, dá vonatde de postar logo e mimimi \o/.

--x--

**Resposta das reviews n.n**

**Sinstanter** nossa oo sauihsahuihs, só triângulo? Pqp. Tu é DEUSA de conseguir escrever uma coisa do tipo, sou super ferrada pra escrever, numa boa. Ultimamente to com uma mente Uchihacest cagada, to segurando meu dedo pra não rolar um lemon feliz entre Itachi e Sasuke aqui, ok uu HSAHSUIAHUIHS. Bem, seria um bom final pra fic o.ô: Itachi, vai atrás de Sasuke que na verdade é Naruto, confessa todo seu amor carnal por ele e Naruto, safadinho como é a quiança, vai embora com Itachi, deixando Sasuke na mão (literalmente 8D OOOOOOWNED XDD SAUIHSUAHUIHS).

Cara, te dizer uma coisa: a cena com o konohamaru é vida pro próximo capítulo XD. E ah, posso dizer outra coisa? Adoro tuas reviews e tudo a.a auihsuiahuihs. Obrigada e tal i.i

**mfm2885** foi bom? i.i espero que tu tenha gostado, viu \o/ porque, de boa, foi um cu vir idéia pra esse capitulo. Mas agora já emendei tudo com o final que eu quero e tá tudo certo e encaminhado pros últimos XD.. obrigaaada e muito pelas tuas reviews n.n

**- ripa s3** (morrendo de rir com a cena descrita) UIHSAHSUAHUISHAUIHS. Ah, entre nós duas aqui: também acho que o do Sasuke seja tipo: "UOOOOOOOOOOOU" e todas essas coisas. Só tu ver pela quantidade de fics que ele sempre é o seme, hm o.ô intrigaaaante, vamos investigar(?) (coçando barbixa imaginária). Obrigada i.i

**yeahrebecca** eu também adooooro o Itachi iamginário do Sasuke, porque é uma super desculpa Itachete minha pra ficar metendo o Itachi aonde ele não foi chamado IUSHAUIHS XDD. E oook, nesse capítlo teve yaoi, nega zo/. Espero que tenha sido uma boa "dada" 8D. OPAAA não vamo leva isso pro lado do mal da força, hein hein, opa u.ú (?)

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** aaaah sim, será lindo (a que já tem toda a cena em mente) uihauhuihsuiah. Oh, vou te contar uma coisa, Como eu nem tenho vida além de escrever (mentira hein HSAUIHSAUIH), eu sempre escrevo um pouquinho depois de estudar XD, então domingo eu vou sempre postar e tal, de certeza n.n Porque essa fic acabaou virando minah válvula de escape pra não explodir u.u aiuhsuhauihs. Obrigada pela review!

**Camis** NEEEM FALA! Pior são os: "jornaliiismo? Iiiih, isso nem dá dinheiro!". Pooooorra, meu. Além de me pressionar ainda fodem com a profissão que eu quero seguir? U.u Que seja XD. E licença: NARUTO OWNAAA \O/. Eu amo aquele garoto (abraça Naruto). E ahm, babador? Quer um dos meus imprestados, tenho vários (omg, vão achar que eu sou algum tipo de velha, caquétia, que escreve fics sobre menininhos pra satisfazer as fantasias de moça o.o MENTIRA HEIN, tenho 16 anos i.i). E olha, teus comentários não são inúteis i.i gosto de lê-los e tudo. BRIGADA MOÇA \O/

**LahKage** tu resumiu toda a situação em uma frase u.ú, esses dois juntos NÃO vai dar o que prestar. OU VAI NÉ? Hm, definitivamente todas as meninas do mundo yaoista deviam mandar suas idéias de histórias para o Kishimoto, quem sabe ele se empolgava. sauihsuihauihs. E obrigaada e tudo i.i.

**Ludy-chan** aaaah i.i já expliquei a coisa do yaoi vago, mas JURO que vou tentar compensar toda a demora pra eles se pegarem-pá-capá de jeito no maior estilo omg-não-consigo-mais-andar-por-mil-anos e tudo i.i. e siiiim, dei-chan morto foi o CU. Nossa. Uma vez eu vi uma fanart que explorava essas coisas do deidara, noss,a era bem legal o.ô (caham: você fica vendo fanarts pornografias, menina? NEEEEM HEIN, nem fico i.i foi oobra do acaso (?)).mas menina, leia fics itadei, porque são apaixonantes. Bem, Itachi nu já é apaixonante, qualquer homem com ele vira coadjuvante (geral grita: itacheeeeteeeeee). Ok, chega i.i OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW \O/ e espero que tu continue gostando i.i

**- romanisama** sério isso? (lágriminhas nos olhos) aaaaaah, que lindo! Eu vou te abraçar ó.ò, vou sim i.i, chega mais zo/ (opa, isso ficou gay – vamos se separando aêêêê UISHASUIAHS). Mas de toooda maneira, obrigada. MUITO e tudo. E ah, sim: eu tipo, meio que achei que a idéia era muito filme da Disney. E REALMENTE eu tava vendo sexta-feira muito louca com o meu irmão (momento de silêncio constrangedor), ééérm i.i, e daaaí me veio a idéia e tudo, achei que poderia ser algo divertido i.i. Que bom que tu gostou. Obrigada d enovo \o/

**uchiha ju**: nova leitora, jura? \o/ (abraça). Brigadão :3


	7. Chapter 7

De sonhos ele foi a horrível e dolorosa realidade

De lindos sonhos ele foi a horrível e dolorosa realidade.

O primeiro pensamento que veio a sua cabeça foi: puta que pariu. E com sinceridade, foi a coisa mais inteligente que passou pela sua mente naquele momento. Era como se um martelo estivesse sendo jogado na sua cabeça dezenas de vezes seguidas, e as vozes perfuravam seus tímpanos. Por que tinha dois idiotas gritando ali perto?

- EU sei cuidar de um doente, sabe.

- Não duvido nada, Sasuke-kun, só não achei seguro te deixar cuidando sozinho do Naruro-kun.

- Aaaaah, por algum acaso VOCÊ sabe cuidar bem dele e eu não?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, você é meio neurótico, não é? – um suspiro - Olhe, ele acordou. Bom dia, Naruto-kun.

- Sai?

A voz saiu estranha de sua garganta, parecia embargada. Seus olhos iam se acostumando com a claridade e a figura de Sai ia se formando a sua frente. O garoto estava a centímetros de seu rosto e uma de suas mãos estava em sua testa.

- Ele não tem febre, estranho... não tinha porque parecer tão doente. E que cheiro estranho é esse da sua boca, Naruto-kun?

- Ele acabou de acordar, seu idiota, ou você acha que ele acorda com bafo de hortelã?

Naruto estranhou em ouvir a sua voz carregada de tal veneno. Não era como quando Sasuke falava com ele, com aquele jeitinho todo dele. Agora Sasuke estava realmente irritado, era como se a simples visão de Sai ali fosse o suficiente para querer matá-lo. Olhou para o garoto encostado, de braços cruzados, vestindo apenas um bermudão preto. Peraí, ele tava só de samba-canção?

- Tirando o cheiro ruim, quero dizer, é estranho... Não é o bafo matinal de Naruto-kun.

- Vai ver porque essa não é a boca do Naruto-_kun. _– Sasuke lançou a Sai um olhar mortal, que agora o encarava, de forma completamente indiferente a todos aqueles ataques – Sou EU.

- Notável.

- Mas você é irritante, sabia? Pode deixar que EU sei cuidar do dobe SOZINHO.

- Naruto-kun. – falou Sai, ignorando o Uchiha – Eu trouxe leite novo, o seu já tinha passado a validade, como sempre. Quando você vai aprender a fazer compras?

- Aaaaaah, valeu Sai! – disse Naruto, tentando sorrir. Mas isso fazia sua cabeça doer. – valeu mesmo! É que eu sempre como ramen mesmo...

- O que não é saudável.

- Naruto, você não tinha me contado que tinha arranjado uma mãe. – falou Sasuke, carregado de ironia.

- Não é nada. – Sai disse, ignorando o outro novamente, levantou-se da cama, passou por Sasuke e foi até a porta – Adeus, Naruto-Kun... Sasuke-kun, e ah..., se me permite um comentário. – ele se virou, olhando para Sasuke e então sorriu – Se já não tivessem me dito que você é um bastardo sem sentimentos, Sasuke-kun, eu diria que você está com ciúmes.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes e Sai sorriu ainda mais, saindo.

O Uchiha ainda ficou estático por mais alguns segundos. Ciúmes? HÁ! Aquele garoto era realmente... realmente...

- O que deu em você, hein, teme? Tratar o Sai assim, cara...

- Hmpf. – disse, simplesmente – Quer o seu leitinho, Naruto-_kun_? – o garoto fez uns gestinhos com as mãos e então olhou pra Naruto – O bebê PRECISA que tragam LEITINHO pra ele?

- Hei, não grita, minha cabeça! – disse Naruto, botando as mãos nos ouvidos e fechando os olhos – Nota mental: NUNCA mais beber. AI PORRA!

O barulho de porcelana batendo contra a madeira o fez olhar pro lado e ver uma xícara na cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, assim como Sasuke, que tinha as duas mãos na cintura.

- Tome café.

- Pra que?

- Toma. Ajuda. – ele saiu, deixando Naruto sozinho e confuso.

Esse teme era mais complicado que mulheres, isso ele tinha certeza. Naruto bebeu o café extremamente amargo. Conseguiu levantar da cama e foi tomar um belo de um banho gelado, tentando lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ok, ele lembrava de pouca coisa.

Lembrava de ter ido a sala da Hokage, de roubar saque, de ir até a floresta. Até aí tudo bem.

Lembrava de risadas, bobagem e de uma garrafa se espatifando contra uma árvore.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou.

Lembrava de um beijo.

Lembrava de corpos colados e línguas entrelaçadas.

Lembrava de mãos, calafrios e sinos tocando em seus ouvidos.

- EI, EI, NÃO FICA FELIZ AÍ AMIGO! – gritou consigo mesmo, diminuindo ainda mais a temperatura da água. Encostou-se à parede fria, o peito arfando e fechou os olhos.

Estava confuso, não entendia, não entendia porcaria nenhuma.

Mentira.

Naruto entendia perfeitamente. Mas claro, negava. E iria continua negando e com toda certeza, negaria até a sua voz acabar.

Preferia se sentir confuso, idiota, e pensar que aquilo tudo foi uma obra do álcool e da tensão do momento a ter que admitir. Admitir algo que, pensando agora, se ele pensasse direito, sempre foi um fato:

Estava completamente apaixonado por Uchiha Sasuke.

--x—x--

Sasuke olhava o horizonte da sacada de Naruto, o monumento dos Hokages como testemunha de seus pensamentos.

O gosto do beijo ainda estava lacrado em seus lábios e parecia que nem grandes doses de mentiras internas iriam retirá-lo de lá.

Não importava o quanto negasse: tinha gostado. Tinha o desejado intensamente naqueles minutos (e não só neles), e não importava o quanto negasse, seu corpo dizia por ele mesmo.

Era só ele pensar naquilo que todo seu sangue empacava numa parte só do corpo e ele tinha que começar a usar sua imaginação para fazê-lo circular.

Lembrou de Chouji pelado. Certo, pronto, sangue circulando.

Suspirou. Aquilo foi longe de mais. Que idéia foi aquela de beijar Naruto? Ele nunca foi impulsivo, nunca na vida, e agora tinha beijado o dobe.

E o pior, o que mais o deixava irritado e preocupado, o que mais fazia ele querer bater a cabeça na parede até o cérebro se transformar em poeira:

Ele não se arrependia.

--x—x--

- Teme, a gente tem que conversar.

A voz era envergonhada, e quando Sasuke virou para olhá-lo, se viu coçando a nuca, constrangido. Pelo jeito Naruto tinha lembrado os acontecimentos.

- Por que?

- Você sabe...

- O beijo?

Naruto engoliu em seco. Droga, por que o teme tinha que ser sempre assim? Enfiava o dedão na ferida e "vamo que vamo"?

- É... isso aí.

- Que que tem?

A voz era indiferente o que fez Naruto o olhar.

- Como assim "que que tem"? A GENTE SE BEIJOU.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

Sasuke olhou bem nos olhos de Naruto quando o disse, andando até perto dele.

- Ah... é, - Naruto voltou a coçar a nuca, tentando ignorar o sentimento de decepção que o consumia – É o certo mesmo, teme.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado.

- O que... ham?

- Você entendeu.

Os dois continuaram se olhando e Sasuke sentiu aquela mesma vontade incontrolável de novo. Sua mão se moveu, quase que inconscientemente tocando a face do outro. Na sua frente ele podia imaginar com clareza olhos azuis, uma boca avermelhada e aquele sorriso que podia iluminar qualquer coisa.

Naruto fechou os olhos, não queria se ver. Colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da mão de Sasuke, a levando até a boca e beijando a palma, num gesto de carinho, fazendo o Uchiha sentir calafrios pelo corpo inteiro.

Droga, por que ele não era capaz de raciocinar?

- Yooo, vocês dois!

A voz de Kakashi-sensei foi como um grande balde d'água nos dois, que pularam um para longe do outro. Naruto colocou as mãos no peito e apontou para o sensei sentado na sua janela.

- QUE QUE ISSO KAKASHI-SENSEI? POR QUE NÃO TOCOU A CAMPAINHA?

- Janelas são mais empolgantes. – disse ele, acenando – Hey, Sasuke!

Sasuke deu um leve aceno pro professor, ainda arfando. Kakashi estava agindo normalmente. Ou ele não tinha visto nada, ou estava simplesmente fingindo.

Não. Era impossível ele não ter visto. Estava fingindo.

- Vocês se arrumem e venham comigo.

- Pra que, Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto.

- Eu explico no caminho.

--x—x—x—x—

- Volte aqui, un.

Itachi parou, olhando para trás.

- Mas que que isso, hein? – disse Kisame – Itachi-san, o que esse...

- Deixe-nos, Kisame. – disse o Uchiha mais velho – Ele vai embora logo.

Kisame deixou seu olhar demorar em Itachi e então suspirou e continuou a andar.

Itachi tinha pedido a Kisame que o acompanhasse nessa missão, mais como um guarda costas do que qualquer outra coisa. Não queria se cansar ou qualquer outra coisa a caminho do seu maior objetivo, e o outro, pelo respeito que tinha por Itachi havia concordado. Ficou ali, parado, enquanto Deidara andava com um ar determinado até ele.

- VOCÊ me deve explicações.

- Não, não devo.

- DEVE SIM, UN! De encontro a luz? Que porra é essa, un? Que você é problemático eu já sabia, mas a esse ponto...

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que...

- Nenhuma, se você me disser, un.

Itachi continuou a encarar o loiro com indiferença.

- Saia do meu caminho, Deidara.

- Mas...

- Não me force a te tirar dele a força.

- Ah, como se...

- Eu não vou hesitar em te matar.

Deidara encarou o moreno com olhos arregalados ao ouvir a frase. No mesmo tom que Itachi dizia "bom dia" ele dizia que o mataria.

- Você me mataria?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então realmente nunca significou nada pra você?

- Não.

O loiro sentiu seu coração pesar.

Sentiu-se como se Itachi estivesse pisando em cima dele, sem nem ao menos olhar para baixo, sem nem se importar.

Cada beijo, cada toque, cada gemido escapado daquela boca... foram todos completamente sem nenhum sentido ou sinceridade. Eram simplesmente... automáticos.

- Só me diz aonde você vai, un. – o loiro pediu, a voz mais baixa do que de costume, uma decepção perceptível a olho nu.

- Atrás do Sasuke. – respondeu Itachi, finalmente, virando as costas para o outro – Agora volte, Dei-chan, já teve tua tão esperada resposta. Você não tem mais nenhuma utilidade aqui.

Deidara sentia o ar faltar a cada passo que o Uchiha deixava.

Um, dois, _três..._

Os pulmões não tinham mais ar o suficiente e estava frio. Mais frio do que de costume. E palavras não ditas queimavam sua garganta.

- Eu odeio você, Itachi, un! – disse, fazendo o Uchiha parar, sem se virar – Odeio você mais do que qualquer coisa! Odeio sua indiferença, odeio esses seus olhos frios, odeio você, un! Então, me responda! É, me responda, porque EU não consigo entender como eu fui acabar AMANDO você! Como eu fui acabar completamente DEPENDENTE da tua presença, un! Me explique você, porque eu não consigo entender como eu fui AMAR um ser tão desprezível, nojento, triste e deprimente como você, Itachi. Mas eu te amo, porra, un. – o loiro andou até o outro e se agarrou na parte de trás da capa, o puxando – Então não vá, un. Não vá. Por que você diz que eu não signifiquei nada, eu sei que signifiquei ALGUMA coisa. Alguma coisa, mesmo que tenha sido não significar, nisso eu signifiquei, un. Eu fui capaz de amar você, amar uma pessoa que ninguém consegue amar, EU fui capaz, você deve ser capaz de me amar, Itachi, un. OLHE PRA MIM! OLHE PRA MIM PORRA! – o mais novo gritou, virando o outro, encarando os olhos vermelhos, ainda inexpressivos – SINTA ALGUMA COISA! ME DIGA ALGUMA COISA! SEJA ALGUMA COISA! EU TÔ CANSADO DE TE GRITAR TUDO QUE EU SINTO E NÃO RECEBER NADA, UN! EU XINGUEI VOCÊ! EU ACABEI DE DIZER QUE EU AMO VOCÊ, EU AMO VOCÊ, ITACHI, SINTA ALGUMA COISA! – o olhar ainda inexpressivo do moreno fuzilou Deidara com tal intensidade que ele perdeu o controle e quando deu por si, tinha socado com força a face de Itachi, fazendo-o cair no chão – EU NÃO AGUENTO ESSA SUA INDIFERENÇA!

Itachi se levantou, uma mão massageando o maxilar. Olhou para um Deidara arfante e com lágrimas nos olhos a sua frente, e então, repetiu o gesto do loiro, assistindo ele cair no chão. Com um ar machucado Deidara olhou para o Uchiha enquanto ele dizia:

- Mas você, para mim, _é_ indiferente.

E então o deixava ali sozinho e caído no chão.

--x—x—x—x—x—

- QUEEEEE? EEEEEERO-SENNIN! – gritou Naruto, apontando para o homem sentado no meio do campo de treinamento – SEEEEEU VELHO SAFADO SUMIDO, O QUEEE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Jiraya piscou os olhos algumas vezes, olhando para Sasuke Uchiha, que apontava para ele com um ar irritado, numa pose meio estranha. Em contraponto, Naruto tinha as mãos nos bolsos e fazia um barulho muito parecido com um "Hmpf".

Então o que Kakashi tinha dito era realmente verdade.

- Kakashi me chamou. – disse ele, levantando-se e chegando perto dos dois e então suspirou – Já explicou para os dois o que faremos, Kakashi?

- Não, Jiraya-sama, esperava explicar com você junto.

- Táááá certo. – ele suspirou e se encostou num tronco, com um ar entediado.

- Sasuke, Naruto. Eu e o Jiraya-sama estamos aqui para treinar vocês.

- Pra que? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Vocês estão em corpos trocados e infelizmente, os dois são alvos ambulantes. A Akatsuki inteira está atrás de Naruto e você Sasuke também não tem lá grandes amigos. Você matou Orochimaru e ele tinha muitos seguidores. E claro, nenhum dos dois pode usar os jutsus que conhecem pois estão em corpos trocados. Por isso, por ordem da Godaime, eu e Jiraya-sama estamos aqui para ensinar vocês os jutsus um do outro.

- EU VOU APRENDER O CHIDORI? – gritou Naruto, animado.

- Sim.

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! Finaaaalmente, hein, Kakashi-sensei!

- Enfim, - disse Kakashi, suspirando – Não será tão complicado, sabe, não será como aprender um jutsu do zero. A mente de vocês não sabe como o fazer mas o seu corpo sim. Será simplesmente uma disciplina de mente, vamos colocar assim.

- Kakashi. – interrompeu Jiraya – Você não acha que o Yamato deveria estar aqui?

- Ah, eu o chamei, ele deve chegar logo.

- O Yamato-sensei? – perguntou Naruto, intrigado – Por que ele deveria estar aqui?

- Para o caso do Sasuke deixar o chakra da kyubi o consumir, obviamente.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Naruto também, o segundo olhando para o primeiro. Nenhum dos dois tinham parado para pensar nisso.

- Mas então a kyubi ficou NELE?

- A kyubi está selada no seu corpo, Naruto, não na sua mente. Obviamente que ela ficou no seu corpo, logo, com Sasuke. E como você não sabe suprimi-la e nem tem idéia do poder dela, garoto, o Yamato é de ainda mais necessidade aqui. – disse Jiraya, apontando o corpo de Naruto.

Sasuke olhava para si mesmo com um ar espantado, ele estava com a kyubi dentro dele? Que coisa mais estranha, ele realmente não tinha parado para pensar nisso.

- Bem, então... AH, yo, Yamato. Depois eu que fico com a fama de atrasado.

- Mil perdões Kakashi-senpai, Jiraya-sama. Oi Naruto, Sasuke.

- OOOOOI YAMATO-SENSEEEI! – disse Naruto, feliz, acenando.

Yamato piscou algumas vezes assistindo o corpo do Uchiha acenar freneticamente para ele.

Muita informação. Definitivamente, era muita informação para sua cabeça.

- Mais uma coisa, antes do começo do treino. – Kakashi olhou para os dois – Para qualquer outra pessoa, além dos garotos que já sabem da situação, Tsunade-sama e Shizune, e claro, nós três aqui, vocês ainda são Naruto e Sasuke em seus próprios corpos. Ninguém mais sabe e para todos foi Sasuke que voltou para a vila como desejo próprio. Então, é assim que vocês devem agir, estão entendendo?

- Hai. – disseram os dois juntos, Naruto seguiu Kakashi até um ponto do campo e Sasuke fez o mesmo com Jiraya.

--x—x—x—x—x—x--

- AHAAAAAA, KAKAAASHIII, ELE JÁ PASSOU PELA PRIMEIRA FASE DO RASENGA-AAAAN. – gritou Jiraya para um Kakashi vermelho de tanto gritar com Naruto – E isso em UMA hora de treinameeen-tooo.

- O corpo dele tá mais acostumado. – disse Kakashi, contrafeito. Aquilo já estava mais para uma "disputa entre senseis" do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando Naruto voltou dos três anos de treinamento Kakashi tivera que ouvir Jiraya várias vezes dizer coisas como "ele evoluiu muito mais comigo do que com você", e pro jounin era quase uma questão de honra fazer Naruto aprender logo o Chidori – NARUTO! É pra CONCENTRAR o chakra na MÃO! E então você tem que MODIFICAR o elemento para raio, caramba!

- Mas não sai raaaaaiooo. – disse Naruto, choroso. Ele tentou de novo...

Ativou o sharingan. (sim, Kakashi já tinha o ensinado que para ativar o Sharingan era simplesmente querer. Nada de palavras, gritar ou invocar o deuzebu)

_Boi, coelho, macaco_

Concentrar chakra, concentrar chakra, concentrar chakra...

- CHIDOOOORIIIIIIIIIII. – nada – AAAAAH, CHIDORI CHIDORI CHIDORI CARALHO DE CHIDORI!

- Naruuuto. – disse Kakashi, decepcionando. Sasuke não conseguiu agüentar e deu uma risadinha convencida.

- O Ero-sennin...

- Ei, que intimidade é essa, Uchiha?

- ... disse que você aprendeu o rasengan em vários dias, Naruto. Como pôde, um jutsu tão _fácil?_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH, SASUKEEE! CAAALA A BOCA.

- Hum. Isso que é aluno. – disse Jiraya, sorrindo provocativo – Aprendendo tudo tão rápido, tão talentoso... até parece...

- Verdade. – interrompeu Kakashi – Até parece o OROCHIMARU.

- Kakashi filho da puta. – Jiraya sussurrou pra si mesmo, humilhado até sua morte.

--x—x—x—x—x—x--

Quando os cinco deixaram o campo de treinamento já eram quase oito da noite. Ambos os dois tinham conseguido aprender boa parte dos jutsus ensinados.

Sasuke já conseguia fazer o Rasengan com perfeição, tendo que como Naruto no inicio usar o Kage Bunshin, mas não tinha conseguido ainda fazer o Oodama Rasengan com todo seu poder.

Naruto, por sua vez, conseguia fazer um bom Chidori, já usava o Sharingan medianamente, e tinha parado por aí.

- Amanhã eu te ensino o Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Naruto.

- YOOSH.

- Hmpf. Você não tem mais nenhum jutsu para eu ter que aprender, Naruto?

- Só fique se achando depois do Oodama, Sasuke. – respondeu Jiraya – Aliás, Naruto. Amanhã nós podíamos ensinar o Oiroke no Jutsu pra ele.

- SIIIIM, ERO SENNIIIIN!

- Não quero aprender algo tão ridículo.

- Você pode ser um gênio. – disse Naruto, apontando pra ele – Mas é bem do chato.

- Hmpf.

- Estão todos com fome? – perguntou Kakashi – Que que acham de irmos até o Ichiraku, han? Cortesia do Yamato-kun!

- QUEEEEE? E lá falei alguma coisa?

- Você vai NEGAR um JANTARZINHO pro seu senpai? Um simples JANTAR? Algo tão... tão supérfluo perto de todo o conhecimento, toda a sabedoria que eu te passei? Algo tão pequeno perto de todos os jutsus, toda a sabedoria shinobi de um gênio como eu que eu te doei sem pedir nada em troca e...

- Ok, Kakashi-senpai. É por minha conta. – disse o homem, andando na frente de cabeça baixa, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke assistiam Jiraya fazer um jóinha feliz para Kakashi.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—

- SAKURA! SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA!

- Meu Deus, sua porca, o que foi?

A loira corria até a garota de cabelos rosas.

- Você NÃO vai acreditar no que EU vi com esses olhos que a terra a de comer.

- O que?

- Adivinha.

- Aaaaah, Inooo...

- Vamos, vamos. A-di-vi-nhe.

- Haaaam... Não sei.

- Você definitivamente não tem nenhum senso de criatividade, testuda.

- FALE LOOOOGO INOOOO!

- Adivinhe quem voltou para a vila!

- Aaaaah, Ino, pel'amor de Deus, como é que... – ela parou, olhando o semblante sorridente da garota – Não, por essa cara... aaaaaaah! – a sua boca abriu, bestificada, os olhos arregalados – Não pode ser... SASUKE-KUN?

- LÁ NO ICHIRAKU, CORRE!

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x--

- E foi assim que o Orochimaru quis deixar a nossa vila, jovem Sasuke.

- Por que você pegou mais mulher que ele? – disse Sasuke, tentando com todo o seu ser não rir da história ridícula que Jiraya tinha acabado de contar, vendo Naruto e Yamato quase terem um treco de tanto rir, Kakashi olhava para Jiraya com um ar de incredulidade.

- Exatamente. Era muita humilhação para ele, entenda... Você já viu ele, certo? Claro que viu. Ele parecia uma COBRA, quer dizer, olhe para MIM. Olhe este HOMEM. Era muita humilhação para ele ficar do meu lado.

- Ah, por f...

- SAAAAASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – duas vozes femininas encheram os ouvidos dos presentes e Sasuke pode ver seu corpo ser praticamente coberto por algo rosa e algo loiro. – VOCÊ VOLTOOOOOU.

- Aaaaah, me sooolta. – gritava Naruto, tentando empurrar as duas. Sakura pulou de cima dele e o mesmo fez Ino, as duas sorrindo felizes.

– Me sinto tão violado. – cochichou o verdadeiro Sasuke para Kakashi.

- Aaaah, Sasuke-kun, nos conte tudo que você teve feito nesses últimos anos! – disse Ino, soltando os cabelos e empurrando Yamato para fora da cadeira ao lado de Naruto, se sentando. – Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê, VEJA como eu cresci...

- É.. erm, notável. – disse Naruto, se sentindo desconfortável. Quem eram aquelas duas para irem agarrando Sasuke assim? Quer dizer, O agarrando?

- Aaaah, você notooou? – disse Ino, derretendo toda.

- Sasuke-kun, mas finalmente você quis voltar, hein.

- Ah é. – disse Naruto, cruzando os braços, fazendo uma pose "sasukeana" – Hmpf, o Naruto me salvou de todas as trevas que eu estava afundado. Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e olhou para Naruto.

Aaaaah, ele queria guerra, é?

Pois guerra ele teria.

- Queee isso, Sasuke, não seja modesto. – disse ele, sorrindo – Sabe, ele me deu uma baita surra antes de eu vir? É mesmo, cheguei perto da morte. Mas então, ele me vendo lá, impotente, tão fraco que sou, ele resolveu me trazer de volta.

- Naruuuto, você tá retorcendo os fatos, hein. Haha. – disse Naruto, vermelho de raiva – Não foi uma surra tãão grande. E aliás, depois que eu chorei por ter te machucado, te pedi perdão por todos os meus atos... você, nessa sua grandiosidade de espírito e caráter me aceitou de volta!

- CHORAR? O QUEEEE? VOCÊ NÃO CHOROU, SASUKEEE! Pare de ser assim ao perfeitamente modesto!

- Chorei sim. E disse bem assim: "Naruto, eu amo você. Ter vivido todo esse tempo sem você foi horrível, não sei como consegui. Eu sonhava com vocês todas as noites e simplesmente não consigo mais passar um segundo sem ti. Por favor, me receba de volta.".

- haha, você não disse nada disso, Sasuke, pare de ser louco.

- Eu disse, Naruto. – continuou o outro, batendo a mão na mesa e se levantando, numa cena dramática – Eu não tenho vergonha dos meus sentimentos por ti, sempre os direi para todos! Todos que querem ouvir!

O silêncio era total. Um Sasuke sorridente e um Naruto vermelho de raiva eram observados por dois olhares completamente perplexos e três olhares divertidos.

- Naruto nii-chan!

Todos foram tirados de seus pensamentos pela voz infantil, vinda de fora do Ichiraku.

- Fale com ele. – cochichou Naruto, passando por perto de Sasuke – O nome dele é Konohamaru.

- Aaaah, fala... Konohamaru.

- Naruto nii-chan, você anda me desafiando e me humilhando com seus super poderes, tão dignos do homem que eu escolhi como meu rival. Mas agora você verá MINHA SUPER TÉCNICA!

- Qual técnica?

- Eu evolui muito, nii-chan. Assista a performance e aprenda com o mestre: OIROKE-ONNA NO KO DOUSHI NO JUTSU!

Duas mulheres (extremamente gostosas, só para constar) apareceram no lugar de Konohamaru, se abraçando e beijando uma a outra. Naruto sentiu sua boca cair.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AGOOOOORA? – gritou ele, sem realizar que estava no corpo de Sasuke.

- Hahaaaaaa, - gritou Konohamaru, voltando ao normal – Você não gostou nii-chan?

Sasuke mantinha uma expressão transtornada no corpo de Naruto.

- Que.. ham... oi?

- QUEEEE PORCARIA FOI ESSA SEU PERVERTIDO! – gritou Sakura, muito vermelha. Ino ao lado dela mantinha a mesma expressão que a outra.

- SEU MOLEQUE, QUE COISA RIDICULA! COMO UM NINJA PERDE TEMPO COM ESSAS COISAS?

- Aaaah, ééé? – disse o garoto, apontando pras duas – Pois quero ver vocês serem imunes a isso: OIROKE-OTOKO NO KO DOUSHI NO JUTSU!!

Konohomaru novamente sumiu, deixando uma cena que fez a boca de Sasuke cair, e FEZ Naruto contorcer o rosto do Uchiha com nojo.

No meio de nuvenzinhas estava Sasuke, completamente nu e deitado, mas ele não estava sozinho.

Em cima dele, com a mão acariciando o rosto do moreno, se encontrava também nu, ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Uchiha Itachi(¹).

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritou Naruto, apontando.

- MEU DEEEEUS. – gritaram Ino e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

- O SASUKE É O UKE! – gritou a loira, apontando.

- EU SABIA QUE ELE ERA O UKE! – gritou Sakura, dando pulinhos – VAAAAAAI, SASUKE KUUUUN!

- QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO. – gritou Sasuke, correndo até a sua visão com o irmão e dando um soco na cara de Itachi, que logo virou Konohamaru – TIRE ESSA COISA HORRENDA DE CIMA DE MIIIM!

- Aaaaai, Naruto nii-chaaaaaan! – gritou Konohamaru, massageando a bochecha – Pra que ficar tão bravo?

- QUEEE, SEU PESTE! HOMENS SE COMENDO! QUE HORROR! AINDA MAIS DOIS IRMÃOS, VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE O SASUKE ODEIA O IRMÃO DELE?

- Mas nem o Sasuke mesmo tá tão irrit... AI SASUKEEE!

- SEU MOLEQUE LOUCO! QUE PUTARIA É ESSA? – gritou Naruto, também batendo em Konohamaru – SEJA MACHO! SEJA HOMI! AS MULÉ TAVA TUDO LINDO, DAÍ TU VEM COM AQUELA PUTARIA?

- AIEEEEEE! FAÇAM ELES PARAAAREEEM! – gritava o menino.

Demorou alguns minutos para tirarem os dois garotos de cima de Konohamaru, que ainda massageava a face, com um ar magoado.

Naruto achou extremamente estranho o fato de que Sakura e Ino ficaram extremamente vermelhas quando ele foi dar tchau para elas.

--x—x—x—x—x—x--

- Que dia! – disse Naruto, se jogando no sofá. Sasuke concordou.

- Naruto, onde a gente vai dormir?

- Que?

- Quer dizer, ontem você nem dormiu em casa, nem eu dormi aqui. A sua cama é de solteiro, só cabe um.

- Verdade. Hmmm.. Você pode dormir nela, teme, eu durmo no chão. – disse o loiro, sorrindo.

- Não, não. Por quê?

- Você é visita. Temos que ser educados com visita! – disse Naruto enquanto pegava alguns lençóis e colocava no chão, se deitando – Pra mim tá bom aqui.

- Mas... ok, então.

Sasuke tirou as roupas, deitando-se na cama. Sentia-se meio culpado por estar ali no fofo enquanto Naruto deitava no chão, mas acabou por cair no sono, sem pensar nisso.

Mas seu sono não demorou muito.

Foi acordado pelo som de dentes e gemidos de frio. De fato, quando foi tirar o cobertor para se levantar achou que ia congelar. Diabos de cidade que mudava o clima de um tempo para o outro. Olhou para o chão, vendo Naruto tremer no chão frio.

Não podia deixar o dobe ali.

Levantou-se, enrolado no cobertor e foi até o lado do garoto, cutucando-o brutalmente.

- Acorda, seu idiota, ACORDA!

- AAAH QUEEE? – gritou o outro, levantando rapidamente – AH PORRA QUE FRIO.

- Eu sei que você tá com frio, eu não consigo dormir por causa do barulho dos seus dentes batendo. – disse Sasuke – vem, deita ali na cama.

- Mas e você, teme?

- Eu junto.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Ele e o teme na mesma cama?

Aquilo não ia prestar!

- Sasuke, eu não acho que...

- Eu não vou te estuprar, dobe. – disse Sasuke, rolando os olhos – Não vou fazer nada sem a sua permissão.

Naruto sentiu as palavras faltarem na garganta e engoliu em seco.

- Ok, eu.. eu só vou beber água.

- O que quiser.

Sasuke fechou as cortinas e voltou a se deitar, se colocando mais pro canto. Alguns minutos se passaram antes de sentir o peso de Naruto na cama e o lado esquerdo repentinamente se aquecer. Olhou para o lado e via somente o contorno do garoto.

- Tá frio mesmo. – disse Naruto, puxando mais os cobertores.

- EI, NÃO PEGA MEU COBERTOR!

- Mas eu to com friiiio...

- Sim, e por acaso EU não sinto frio?

- Aaaaah, poooxa. – Naruto soltou o cobertor enquanto Sasuke lançava olhares irritados para o nada.

Minutos se passaram e Sasuke podia dizer pela respiração calma do outro que ele já tinha dormido, e quando ele mesmo já estava quase pegando no sono, o barulho de dentes se batendo o fez despertar de novo. Com um ar cansado, cutucou o outro a seu lado.

- Naruto...

- Queeeee?

- Você tá tremendo ainda.

- É que tá muito friiio... – respondeu o outro com a voz sonolenta, mas o sono não o impediu de arregalar os olhos quando sentiu dois braços ao redor de si – Sa... Sasuke.

- Você tá com frio agora? – perguntou o outro, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- Não.

- Então por que tá reclamando?

- Não to reclamando.

E era verdade. Naruto deixou que os braços do outro o envolvessem, e encostou a cabeça no peito do outro, se sentindo realmente bem mais aquecido.

Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—

- Você tem certeza que é essa a casa, Suigetsu? – perguntou Karin, olhando para a janela do apartamento, as cortinas fechadas.

- Sim. O Juugo pegou as informações, ele tá vivendo com esse tal de Naruto, por enquanto.

- Por que viemos atrás dele? – perguntou Juugo, recebendo um olhar cortante de Karin – Quer dizer, se ele quis voltar...

- Vocês não entendem? O Sasuke anda estranho ultimamente, algo muito estranho está acontecendo. Não é ele naquele corpo, posso ter certeza! E agora voltar para Konoha? Temos que tirar isso a limpo.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com a aspirando a trasgo aí. – disse Suigetsu – Vaaai me bater agora? Hein? Vai querer colocar o plano a perder?

- Seu idiota! – disse ela.

- Ok. É entrar no quarto agora e procurar pelo idiota do Sasuke, ok? – disse Suigetsu, os outros dois concordando. Juugo foi o primeiro a entrar, logo depois foi Karin e Suigetsu a seguir.

Era um quarto pequeno. Lençóis no chão, uma cômoda, e uma cama.

Juugo olhava para a cama com um ar indecifrável, Karin tampava as mãos com a boca e tinha as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

Suigetsu, por sua vez, gritou:

- MAS QUE VIADAGEM É ESSA?

--x—x—x—x—x—x--

**Na: **oh, Deus, achei que esse capitulo não ia sair i.i. Escrevi tudo hoje e agora, então, perdão pelos erros ou qualquer coisa. E perdão por parecer que foi tudo feito as pressas porque realmente o foi x.x Tenho que terminar de ler Felicidade Clandestina até amanhã, ó, santo cu. E crianças, MAIS uma vez. Um super obrigada pelas reviews -. E continueeeem as mandando, fazendo a Tia Jaana aqui feliz (nossa, super estranho me auto-chamar de Jaana, nem é meu nome UIHSUIAHUHIS) e com super vontade de escrever um lemon encardido pra vocês 8D SAUIHSUIAHSA.

(¹) – Idéia de Sasuke vendo o Konohamaru acabar com sua dignidade foi totalmente da fofa da Sinstanter, e nada minha. Obrigada por me deixar usar a idéia meninaa (abraça super forte). Ah, sim, e claro, não consegui perder a oportunidade de um mini Uchihacest, me perdoem x.x

**Resposta de las reviews**

**n1ckydant3s** queeeeee? Já tive que agüentar ele morrendo em outros certos lugares o.ó, você aaaaacha que eu vou matá-lo assim na minha fic? i.i UIHSAUHUISAH. Ahm, não sei pra ser sincera. É uma idéia, mas não sei. Hei, você é português/a? Muito obrigada pela review!

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** Ah, a fic vai até o cap. 11, se não me engano. E na boa, já tenho idéias pra outras fics x.x siuahuisha. Mas todas one-shots XD. Obrigaaada, moça i.i. Mesmo.

**Koorime Hyuuga:** certeza que vai ter, amiga. Tu acha que eu ia deixar eles tão a flor-da-pele pra depois simplesmente fazer eles derem um beijnho e dar tchau? - UISAHUHS. Eu também tenho meus fetiches i.i. AAAH, fiquei tão feliz com teus elogios! Me deixou tipo YAAAY. Brigadão :

**Camis** ei, tu faz facul aonde? É reeealmente foda. Odeio esse tipo de gente que fica se metendo nas tuas escolhas, tipo, porra. Me deixa cara sahsauihuishahs. Quero ser jornalista e ponto final \o/. Hm. Na boa que na hora me veio a imagem do Sasuke de toquinha e dizendo: "aê tio, tava arrumando os baguio, vê se não me dá cano, vacilão" IHSAUIHSAHUIHS. Ok, choque mental o.ô. Amiga, posso repetir pela VIGÉSIMA QUINTA vez que eu simplesmene sou alucinada pelo Itachi? Sou mesmo, escrevê-lo é o orgasmo meu de cada dia. UISAHSAH. Mentira i.i. E nunca escutei a música oo, mas vou baixar. E sério, adoro tuas reviews, são daquele tipo que fazem te dar forças pra escrever, tipo "vou escrever pra receber review da camis \o/" siahsuiahuihsauiuis. Obrigada!

**L. A Wentz** Aaaaah, como eu já disse, é sempre de semana em semana \o/. É tipo domingão do Faustão cara 8D, quando tu vê aquele cara na TV pode lembrar: "hahaaa, sai capitulo novo da fic versão-yaoi-de-sexta-feira-muit-louca hoje -". E aaah, sim, concordo: ItaDei é luz, raio, estrela e luar... manhã de sol, meu Iaiá meu ioiô. Pra sempre i.i auihsiahius. E obrigaaada pela review, deixe sempre i.i sauihuisha (carente de atenção).

**- ripa s3**IHSAHUIHSAUI. Nããããão, eles tem que estar bem sóbrios na hora de começão. E na boa, tai o motivo de eu não fazer lemon com os dois trocados. Se fazer eles se beijando já me deu a louca na cabeça, imagina eles se deflorando (pqp, olha a palavra que garota usa). Não roola, cara uUy IUHSAUIHS. E obrigada :

**mfm2885** e foi uu. A coisa foi: pegar tudo que eu queria ver o Naruto dizer, colocar ali e deixar rolar x.x. mas na boa, tava dando o cu já pra conseguir escrever x.x UIHSAHUISAH. Nossa, eu sou uma dama uu. E se tu deixa review o mínimo que eu posso fazer é agradecer várias vezes \o/ Obrigada, obrigada e obrigaaada!

**Nati-Hitachiin** brigaaada, muito obrigada mesmo. Lemon tááá chegando, é só esperar. Qualquer coisa eu improviso um lemon Kisame e Zetsu só pra apagar o fogo da geral o.ó BRINCADEIRA, HEIN! SAUIHSAUIHS XDDD

**uchiha ju**: sim. Vai ter lemon. Em breve. É só acompanhar sempre, no mesmo dia, na mesma página, no mesmo horário. OMG, e minha mãe acha que estou estudando x.x Obrigaaada visse zo/

**- romanisama** e então obrigada mais uma vez, porque isso me deixou com o ego dando uma voltinha lá no céu SAHUISHAUIHS XDD. Pena que meus professores de redação não pensam como você o.ó

**LahKage** sasuke cuzão. Ele quer é catar o Naruto de jeito quando ele for o Naruto MEEEESMO XDD. Espertinho ele. Hm, nega, to de cara com o Kishimoto ultimamente o.ó sauihsuiahuisahs E obrigada pela reviiiew \o/

**sangohigurashi**: itadei orgasmos mentais, concorde comigo! E obrigaada pela review mais uma vez! Tentei explicar o yaoi entre os dois o melhor que dava, aind abem que gostou!

**Ludy-chan:** Ô SE DEVE. Eu me tentaria muito no corpo de Naru-chan, omg :3 E aaah, bate aqui, somos duas que amamos esses momentos fofos entre os casais. Eu sempre fico sorrindo e abraçando ursinhos de pelúcia quando tem esses momentos em fanfics sauihsuiahuihs. Sou patética, jogue ovos em mim. PORRA, LEMON TRIPLO ASUIHSAHUIHSIAH BOOOOA CAAARAAA! (tem orgasmos vitais) Nooooossa, vou pegar geral e botar pra se comerem meu, todo mundo sendo feliz, YAY, FINAL PERFEITO! SAUIHSAHUIHSIAHS. Obrigaada pela review, a cena surubistica me fez morrer aqui.

**yeahrebecca** é que Uchihacest é algo extremamente fodão u.ÚY. É sei lá, algum tipo de vida alternativa. "pega no meu... olho" AAAUIHSHAUIHSUIAHUIHSUAIHS. Morri, cagay, peiday, sério XDD. E que booom que te deixa iamginativa. Me deixa também. (momento iamginativo). E mais uma vez: obrigada pelas reviews!

**Shuu-chan KC** o Itachi pooooooooooooode pisar em todo mundo o.ó até em mim (deixa ser pisada) UIHSAIUHS XDD. QUEEEE MATAR O ITAAAACHI? QUEEE? Menina, vou te contar o final da fic: Itachi vai chegfar, ownar geral, matar todo mundo e virar Hokage com deidara como primeira dama. (momento de silêncio) Ignora tudo que foi dito. Menos essa parte: OBRIGADA!

**Sinstanter:** nãããããão, sinstanter-chaaaan. Itachi-san é cuzão, mal, lazarento e estuprador de cachorrinhos. Mas pode deixar que o deidara não vai sair perdendo nisso tudo. Minha alma ItaDei NUNCA deixaria algo assim acontecer! E aaaaaah, sua cena com o Konohamaru foi colocada, finalmente! Não sou cuzona e deixei os céditos pra ti, ok? Tomara que tenha ficado boa i.i

**Shiroi Bakemono** Aaaaah, sou péssima pra ItaNaru i.i. nem curto muito, acho tão surreal. Mas hhhm, gosto de experimentar casais novos o.ó Se rolar, hei de insinuar boniiiito! XD SUIAHSUIAH. Obrigada pela review! Cara, eu fiquei tão FELIZ que as pessoas gostaram do yaoi. Chei que receberia um monte de: "não entendi" AUHIUISH XDD.

**Mayuko Natsumi** omg, bando de leitoras safadinhas, todas querem lemon. Ok, a autora também está com os dedinhos coçando para escrever x.x UIAHSHSUHAUIHS. Obrigaaada nov aleitora (abraça).


	8. Chapter 8

O grito era claro, palavras diretas.

Diretas até de mais.

Sasuke matinha seus olhos arregalados e Naruto olhava de um lado para o outro, com um ar confuso.

- Ham... Suigetsu? – disse Sasuke, receoso. Talvez, com alguma sorte aquilo fosse um sonho. É, uma miragem. Um genjutsu.

_Qualquer coisa, por favor. _

- NÃO, EU SOU A REENCARNAÇÃO DO OROCHIMARU! – o grito de resposta foi o suficiente para ele perder o fio de esperança – VIM AQUI ENTENDER QUE PORRA É ESSA, DEPOIS ME CHAMAVAM DE VIADO! E Não to falando contigo loirinho, to falando com o Sasuke ali! Juugo, acende a porra da luz!

A luz foi acesa e os dois na cama protegeram os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo a visão de três pessoas foi se formando na frente deles.

- Ok, ok, explicações. Estamos esperando ansiosos.

- Suig...

- Loirinho, O QUE EU FALEI? MEU PAPO NÃO É CONTIGO! QUER MORRER?

- Érm, Suigetsu, calma. – disse Karin, que ainda estava extremamente vermelha e estranhamente tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- VOCÊ me pedindo calma? – retrucou o outro, virando-se para ela – Você devia ter sido a primeira a gritar.

- É que... aaaahm. – a menina corou ainda mais – É que eles estavam tão fofos...

- FOFOS? – o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha, um ar transtornado – JUUGO! Diz pra ela que aquilo não era fofo!

- Definitivamente.

- VIU?

A garota, por sua vez, continuou calada e com o pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke achou aquilo meio perturbador.

_Fofos?_

- Sasuke, pode ir contando.

- Olha...

- LOI...

- EU SOU O SASUKE, CARALHO!

Sasuke gritou com raiva e os olhos dos três se arregalaram.

- Não, você não é. – disse Juugo – O do lado é o Sasuke.

- Não, não sou. – disse Naruto. Os três tinham as feições mais confusas do mundo. – Talvez, se vocês o deixaremele falar, vocês consigam entender.

Sasuke se sentia acuado e na pior situação possível. Por algum motivo ele se sentiu melhor quando sentiu uma mão apertar a sua, por baixo das cobertas. De certa forma, Naruto entendia. Entendia qual era o problema de seus "subordinados" saberem daquilo. Porque, de certa forma, era isso que eles eram. O time Hebi nunca foi um grupinho de amigos, somente shinobis juntos numa missão, como se devia ser. Sem sentimentalismo ou companheirismo. Sasuke era o líder não somente por ter sido quem os juntou, mas principalmente, porque era o mais forte dos três. Estar vulnerável como ele estava agora, no corpo de outro garoto, sendo encontrado na cama abraçado com ele, não era a melhor situação para ele. Não com pessoas como o Suigetsu, pelo menos.

Mas o Uchiha começou a contar desde o começo tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, tentando parecer o mais confiante possível.

Tentando transparecer que aquilo era mais um fato corriqueiro da vida shinobi.

- Bom, isso explica tudo. – disse Karin, suspirando.

- EXPLICA-QUEEE? – Suigetsu ainda tinha um ar perplexo – A gente estava convivendo com OUTRO e... vocês trocaram de corpos! Deusa da Lua? Me chupa, cara, isso foi a história mais ridícula que eu já escutei. Se você quis vir para Konoha pra se juntar com o seu namorado...

- Nós não somos namorados! – disse Naruto, irritado.

- Sexo ocasional, que seja...

- Suigetsu, chega. – disse Sasuke, e estranhamente, o comentário irônico veio de Juugo dessa vez:

- Sasuke, não dá pra te respeitar. Não no corpo desse cara.

- Fui ofendido. Sinto que fui ofendido. – disse Naruto, de cara feia e então notou que Suigetsu o olhava fixamente – Que é?

- A gente tava na companhia desse cara aí esse tempo todo? Quer dizer, agora realmente faz sentido aquele seu jeito idiota. Comer ramen o tempo todo e fazer xixi na frente da Karin...

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

- Você me mostrou na frente DELA?

- Ela que é tarada e ficou olhando pra mim!

- EU QUEE? – gritou Karin, começando a arrumar os olhos – Como se eu quisesse ver!

- QUER SIM, HEIN, QUER SIM! – gritou Naruto. – Ficou me olhando direto que eu vi, han, safada!

- AAAH, VOCÊ ME IRRITA GAROTO! – ela gritou, apontando pra ele – Você é PIOR que o Suigetsu!

- Ogra. – disseram Suigetsu e Naruto juntos, os dois se entreolharam e um clima estranho se formou. Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

- Não importa o quanto vocês gritem ou neguem, isso está acontecendo e ponto.

- Mas tem como reverter, certo? – perguntou Juugo.

- Nós temos que nos entender e aceitar. – respondeu o Uchiha, suspirando logo depois – O que não vai ser algo fácil. E nós temos menos de três semanas.

- 'que pariu. – exclamou Suigetsu, coçando o queixo – Mas que bosta, hein, Sasuke.

- É.

- Mas assim, então vocês tem que se entender profundamente?

- É.

- E o abraçinho era por causa disso? Tipo "me abraaaça forte pra eu te sentir bem profundamente"? HAN?

Naruto fez cara feia para o garoto e Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez, começando a não se sentir mais tão acuado e ficando mais confiante em suas palavras novamente.

- Não, não fez parte.

- Então...

- Eu acho que quem eu abraço ou deixo de abraçar não tem nada a ver com você, Suigetsu. – disse ele, medindo o tom de voz – Ou você está com ciúmes?

- O QUE? CALA A BOCA! – gritou o outro, mas a resposta parecia tê-lo feito calar a boca para aquele assunto, pelo menos. Karin, por sua vez, sorriu.

- ESSE é o Sasuke. Não aquela coisa saltitante e mijenta, ESSE é o meu Sasuke-kun!

- Você tem coragem de dizer que ele é seu? – cochichou Juugo no ouvido da kunoichi.

- Enfim. – Sasuke suspirou – O fato, como eu já lhes contei, é esse. Por três semanas tenho que ficar em Konoha convivendo com o Naruto para tentar solucionar essa situação patética, mas é uma situação.

- Talvez mais. Talvez tua vida toda. – disse Karin e Sasuke assentiu.

- Isso está fora de cogitação. Ele pode ser um dobe – ele apontou para o próprio corpo, se referindo a Naruto – mas é esforçado, pelo menos. Duvido que ele não vá tentar o máximo para "salvar o mundo". – ele deu uma roladinha de olhos e os três ficaram olhando para ele, com ares confusos.

- Ainda é difícil te levar a sério nesse corpo. – disse Juugo, e Karin assentiu. Suigetsu por sua vez, fitava os dois ainda de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- E agora? Nós vamos ficar aí vagando? – disse – Esperando você se entender com seu amiguinho até a gente poder voltar com a tal missão.

- Façam o que vocês quiserem. – disse o outro – Eu to enfrentando um obstáculo agora e escolhi vocês porque eram os melhores shinobis nos quais consegui colocar as mãos. – suspirou – Se por isso vocês quiserem seguir seus próprios caminhos, vão. Se não, me esperem em Atsui. Daqui três semanas eu vou estar lá.

O silêncio que se seguiu pesou sobre os ombros dos dois garotos na cama, enquanto eles eram observados pelo time Hebi.

Juugo acentiu.

- Eu queria ver o quão forte você é, e ainda não vi. – ele suspirou – Eu esperarei.

- Eu também. – disse Karin.

- Isso que você não queria estar na mis...

- CALA A BOCA, SUIGETSU!

- Enfim. – o garoto olhou pros dois e então fez uma careta – Só fico porque não tenho nada melhor que fazer. E porque quero a samehada.

- Obrigado.

O obrigado tinha a voz de Sasuke, mas não tinha vindo do Uchiha. Naruto deixava o semblante do moreno clareado com um sorriso.

Karin corou de novo.

- Sasuke-kun sorrindo...

- Ela vai ter uma ereção clitorial. – disse Suigetsu, suspirando. – Enfim, Sasuke, mande seu amiguinho parar de fuder com a tua cara.

Juugo e Karin já tinham saído pela janela enquanto o garoto continuava ali, olhando ainda para os dois. Balançou a cabeça e olhou pro teto.

- Se você não aparecer lá em três semanas, eu vou pegar a samehada sozinho.

- A vida é tua.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos antes do outro sumir pela janela. Naruto e Sasuke ainda ficaram alguns minutos olhando para onde os três estiveram a minutos atrás, até o Uchiha se jogar para trás, fechando os olhos, suspirando pesadamente.

Naruto levantou-se e apagou a luz e voltou para a cama, deitando ao lado do outro.

E dessa vez foi a vez dele abraçar o outro.

--x—x—x—x—

O barulho de água correndo era o único som a encher-lhe os ouvidos enquanto olhava para o horizonte, cansado. Um dia de viagem e ele já estava sentindo os efeitos, devia estar fora de forma.

Deixou o vento brincar com os longos cabelos negros e abriu a capa um pouco, deixando que ele secasse o suor de seu corpo.

A noite ia caindo levemente e sua mente se enchia cada vez mais com pensamentos inevitáveis, e não tão agradáveis, quando a voz de Kisame o fez olhar para cima, encarando o companheiro.

- Seu irmão está em Konoha.

A informação foi recebida por uma serenidade externa, mas confusão interna. O sentimento de que algo não estava certo aumentou ainda mais na cabeça do massacrador do clã Uchiha; Sasuke estava cada vez mais fazendo menos sentido.

- Na casa de um tal de Naruto, se não me engano. – foi aí que Kisame deu um leve sorriso – Nós não devíamos acabar capturando ele, já que esse é o portador da kyubi.

- Kisame. – começou Itachi, fechando os olhos – O líder nos liberou de qualquer atividade como Akatsuki para que eu pudesse completar esse assunto pessoal.

- Eu sei...

- E você veio porque eu te pedi, logo, não temos nada a tratar com o Naruto-kun. A não ser, é claro, que ele se meta no meio.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios de Kisame enquanto ele olhava para o Uchiha sentado. Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois ficaram quietos enquanto eles passavam, apenas o barulho das folhas contra o vento os preenchendo. Mas logo a serenidade tão adorada pelo Uchiha foi interrompida pelo companheiro.

- Eu tenho pena do seu irmão. Eu sei que irmãos mais velhos tendem a pegar no pé dos mais novos, mas você exagerou um pouco, não acha?

Itachi não respondeu, continuou olhando para o horizonte, o Sol já tinha se posto completamente e as estrelas começavam a aparecer. O vento refrescante se tornava um vento frio.

- Quero dizer. Quebrar os brinquedos dele seria normal, mas matar a família inteira...

- Você deveria avisar os outros que Naruto-kun está junto do meu otouto. Assim eles poderiam se livrar dele, e não nos encheriam o saco com isso depois.

- É, você tem razão. – respondeu o da névoa, suspirando, sem se importar com o corte recebido pelo moreno. Já estava acostumado a aquilo – mas vou te dizer algo, se você me permite, Itachi-san.

- Diga.

- Pegar no pé de irmãos é engraçado quando eles são pequenos, mas, - ele fez uma pausa, se sentando ao lado do outro -, se eles crescem e ficam mais fortes até do que você, perde a graça.

Mais uma vez o Uchiha não respondeu, e Kisame fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Mal sabia ele que a frase provocou uma série de pensamentos na cabeça de Itachi.

Era claro que ele sabia de tudo que ele dizia, e mal sabia o outro que aquela era sua vontade.

Ver seu otouto idiota ficar forte, poderoso. Quem sabe, até mais forte que ele. Por mais que ele não contasse com isso.

Não podia negar: os últimos acontecimentos e noticias que recebera sobre seu irmãozinho tinham sido, no máximo, intrigantes.

Mas logo eles se encontrariam e Sasuke iria poder perguntar para o rosto do irmão o que significava tudo aquilo, isso se, ele se importaria com aquilo na hora.

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem e o cansaço tomar conta apenas de seu corpo, deixando o sono o levar aos poucos.

O rosto de um garoto de 12 anos, o ódio de anos demonstrado em duras linhas de expressão. Essa foi a ultima imagem em sua mente antes de mergulhar em sonhos vazios.

--x—x—x—x—x--

- Foi você.

- Não, não fui.

- Claro que foi.

- Não, não fui.

- É a sua cara fazer isso.

- Diabos, não fui eu.

- Isso é nojento, anti-higiênico e coisa de porco, logo, foi você.

- Eu vou dar um tapa na sua cara!

- Na sua, na verdade.

- AAAAH, ééeé, teme? Então eu vou me auto-socar, logo, te socar.

- Daí você que sentiria a dor. Logo, de nojento, anti-higiênico e porco, adicionaríamos idiotisse extrema a tua listinha, dobe. Espere, isso já está adicionado.

- Eu não deixei a porcaria da tampa do vaso levantada, teme!

- Deixou sim. – o Uchiha tinha os cabelos loiros bagunçados e uma escova de dentes enfiada na boca, a espuma saindo para fora – E o eeeaee oeno!

- Haaaaam? – Naruto chegou perto dele, tirando a escova.

- E foi extremamente nojento. – repetiu – Sabe o que é ver pingos de xixi logo que acorda? Eu quase vomitei.

- Ui moça! – Naruto fez gestinhos femininos com a mão e então começou a ensaboar a mão – Não me surpreende que as gurias acharam que você era o uke da relação. – ele ensaboou o rosto e ficou o massageando, enquanto Sasuke tinha seu ataque típico.

- O QUEE? UKE TEU CU, GAROTO!

- Sas-UKE... AAAAAAAAAI MEU OOOOLHOOOOO! – ele começou a gritar e a jogar água em si mesmo – SABÃO DO MAAAAL!

- Bem feito, sinta a dor de minha vingança!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ME AJUUUDAAA. É O SEU OOOLHO PORRA.

- Morra.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Isso... a dor é boa, não é? NÃO É?

A cena seria estranha para qualquer um que a visse. Um Naruto com boca suja de pasta de dente, olhando com uma alegria sádica para um Sasuke vermelho jogando água loucamente nos olhos.

Mas para Kakashi, aquilo era somente mais uma manhã complicada.

- Yooo, vocês.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tombo.

- VOZ DO ALÉÉÉÉM!

- É o Kakashi, idiota. – disse Sasuke, suspirando – Na janela de novo?

- Já disse que adoro janelas?

- Enfim... Naruto, se levanta...

- Meus olhos ainda doem...

- O que você quer, Kakashi? – perguntou Sasuke, o sensei já ia pulando a janela, se sentando na cama.

- Será que você poderia lavar a boca antes de falar comigo? Sinceramente, é meio deprimente ver o Naruto com a boca suja de pasta de dente.

Com os rostos devidamente lavados, roupas colocadas, e um café da manhã feito as pressas, os dois garotos se sentaram a mesa, olhando para o professor. Naruto e Sasuke trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Não quer comer, Kakashi-sensei?

- Nããão, valeu. Dieta, sabe.

- Mas você está tão em forma!

- Você acha é? – disse o outro, visivelmente feliz, e Naruto não pode deixar de ter o achado muito mulherzinha naquele momento.

- Acho sim. – falou o loiro, sorrindo – Mais do que nunca!

- Aaaah, que isso. To cheio de gordura!

- ETA, cu doce.

- Eu não te mandei lavar a boca, Sasuke?

- Enfim – o Uchiha suspirou – O que você queria nos dizer?

- Naruto, você vai ter que ir até Suna. Com a Sakura.

- Por quê? – perguntou Naruto – Quero dizer, o Sasuke não teria que ir junto?

- Não, só você. Na verdade, era o Naruto que o Kazekage queria ver. Mas a Tsunade-sama informou a situação para ele, e então, ele pediu para que você fosse urgentemente lá. Mesmo que fosse no corpo de Sasuke.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Parece que algo aconteceu com o irmão do Kazekage, pela urgência da mensagem, era bem ruim. Por isso a presença de Sakura. A sua presença foi requisitada por ele, por algum motivo que não sei qual é. Pelo jeito que tem algo sério a tratar contigo.

Naruto assentiu, mas Sasuke protestou.

- Isso não faz sentido! Nós temos pouco tempo pra nos entendermos e tudo, e a viagem até Suna dura três dias! Se ele ficar lá um dia, serão sete dias desperdiçados! Uma semana!

- Vocês não precisam estar juntos para se entenderem, reflitam separados. Já estão a mais de uma semana nisso e não fez diferença. Perdem mais tempo brigando do que realmente tentando se entender, não sei do que você tá reclamando, Sasuke.

Sasuke amarrou a cara, contrariado. Kakashi voltou a falar com Naruto.

- É urgente. Sakura está te esperando no portão. E ah, ela pensa que você é o Sasuke, então aja como ele no caminho. Você já está pronto?

- Hai! – disse Naruto, levantando-se. – Pode deixar, teme, eu cuido bem do seu corpo!

- Uma poeira e eu te mato!

- Eu to indo pra SUNA cara, você quer que eu volte limpo?

- No mínimo.

Para surpresa de Kakashi, os dois sorriam um para o outro.

Diabos, o que estava acontecendo?

**Não, por favor. Tudo menos aquilo**.

Naruto saiu pela porta e os dois ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Eu não vou juntar os cacos de novo. – ele disse. Sasuke levantou os olhos, olhando pro sensei.

- Como?

- Se você se for. Eu não vou juntar os cacos dele de novo. – disse – Da primeira vez ele era uma criança, te via como um irmão, e já foi complicado. Você foi e ainda o é a maior razão daquele garoto ficar mais forte; machuque-o, e você terá problemas não só comigo.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o sensei.

- Se eu for é porque ele me compreendeu.

- A diferença de sentimentos, é disso que eu falo.

- Ma...

- Ele ama você, Sasuke. Ama, no sentido literal da palavra. Ama de dar a vida por ti, ama de chorar quando você não está, ama de sair correndo se você vacilar em um passo. Não sei quais são os seus sentimentos quanto a ele, algo me diz que é o mesmo, mas vocês são diferentes. Imagino Naruto gritando aos quatro mundos, e te imagino o xingando e guardando isso para ti. É só o que eu te digo: se você se for, não juntarei os cacos. Eu _te_ farei em cacos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, Sasuke sentia um sentimento estranho no seu peito.

- Enfim, - disse Kakashi, o tom de voz mudando por completo – Eu tenho que conversar com você, Sasuke. Na verdade, foi por isso que só mandei Naruto na missão, o kazekage nem ao menos perguntou por ele.

- O que?

- É melhor irmos pro sofá, a conversa é longa.

--x—x—x—x—x--

- É tão bom que você esteja de volta, Saasuke-kuuun. É tipo, uma alegria imensa.

- Ok, Sakura. – disse Naruto. Mas que ódio, aquela garota só sabia repetir aquilo?

- Eu e o Naruto esperamos tanto tempo por isso. Taaaanto tempo. Até parece mentira que você está aqui agora.

- É.

- Mas não é. Só não entendo porque você está na casa do Naruto, quero dizer, logo ele? Vocês brigam tanto.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse no Ichiraku? – disse Naruto, tentando manter uma expressão séria – Não ouviu?

- Ouvi, mas... quero dizer, eu achei que talvez tenha sido brincadeira.

- Não, não é. – ele fechou os olhos, para dar uma essência dramática para a cena – Tudo que eu disse, é o que sinto.

Naruto não sabe se foi do susto ou simples distração da kunoichi, mas quando ele conseguiu realmente entender o que foi o grande "boom", Sakura estava caída no chão com um grande roxo na testa.

Demorou uns bons segundos pra Naruto entender que ela tinha dado de cara na árvore.

- Saaaakura-chaaaan. – ele gritou, conseguindo ser ele mesmo. Correu até a menina, pegando-a no colo – Ah, porra, vou ter que voltar pra Konoha... Saaakura-chaaaan, sacanagem.

- Se eu não estivesse te vendo com meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria que esse é você.

A voz era fria, calculada, quase como um sopro frio de vento.

Naruto se virou vagarosamente, os olhos agora negros encarando olhos vermelhos frios.

Uchiha Itachi lhe encarava perto de uma árvore, a mesma falta de expressão que Naruto se lembrava.

- Acho que está na hora de deixar você acertar as contas comigo, irmãozinho.

--x--x—x—x—x—x--

Sai seguia os dois com cuidado. Tinha sido mandado por Kakashi para vigiar os dois, o sensei é claro, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse com Naruto. Qualquer um poderia ataque Sasuke, até mesmo algum ninja de Konoha, já que muitos tinham sido completamente contrários a inclusão de Sasuke como um "habitante normal".

Foi com surpresa que o garoto viu Sakura ir de cara bem bonito numa árvore, de certa forma, aquela cena foi bem cômica. Assistiu enquanto o Sasuke, não, Naruto corria até a menina e foi então que parou, mantendo uma certa distância, bem escondido. E foi aí que seu queixo caiu de verdade.

Por trás de uma árvore, um ninja com nuvens vermelhas em uma capa negra apareceu, falando algo que fez Naruto o olhar. O que mais deixou Sai intrigado foram os olhos do homem: frios e vermelhos, um sharingan.

E a força dele era incrível.

Por minutos Sai se sentiu paralisado. De certa forma, ele sabia que nunca conseguiria vencer daquele homem. A aura de poder que ele possuía era tão grande que chegou a sufocar o moreno. Ele ficou sem ar apenas em olhá-lo.

Ele não tinha chances contra ele.

Voltou correndo: tinha que contar a Kakashi o mais rápido possível, talvez desse tempo de evitar

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x--

- Cego?

Sasuke tinha escutado Kakashi falar por horas sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan. Por algum motivo, o sensei o estava ajudando.

- Sim. O uso extremo do Mangekyou leva a cegueira. – prosseguiu Kakashi – Então, Itachi já deve estar bem debilitado. A única vez que eu vi aquela expressãozinha irritante dele se abalar foi quando eu perguntei o quanto da visão ele já tinha perdido.

- Você já lutou com ele?

- Duas vezes. Na verdade, três.

- Três?

- Uma vez. No ANBU. Não ia com a cara daquele garoto.

Sasuke ficou observando o sensei, enquanto este olhava para fora da janela.

- Educado de mais, prestativo de mais. Mas o pior de tudo: forte de mais. Era assustador, até. Intrigante. E ele sempre negava elogios. Mas você podia ver o peito dele se inflar com o orgulho. Até que não se inflou mais, até que ele parou de seguir as ordens e parou de ser educado. Até que ele viu que não precisava se submeter a algo mais fraco que ele.

- Então, vocês brigaram?

- Eu quis colocá-lo no seu devido lugar. Por mais que ele era capitão.

- E?

- Apanhei feio. – Sasuke podia jurar que o sensei sorria – Mas bati também, pode ter certeza.

- Eu não entendo o porque de todas essas informações, Kakashi.

- Eu te disse que não juntaria os cacos, mas também sei que você não ficará em Konoha enquanto aquele homem estiver perambulando por aí. Se isso for fazer mais fácil para você matá-lo, me sinto no dever de te ajudar. Pelo bem do Naruto.

- Entendo.

- Mas com certeza você já deve ter se preparado bem. Foi para o Orochimaru e tudo, e você sempre foi um gênio.

Sasuke sentiu seu orgulho se encher novamente.

Ainda era um garoto de doze anos perto de Kakashi.

- Claro que sim. – disse ele – Amaterasu e Tsukuyomi. Eu tenho como sair dos dois jutsus do Itachi.

Sasuke esperava orgulho ou até mesmo surpresa nos olhos do sensei, mas foi surpreendido com olhos confusos.

- Mas... os jutsus do Mangekyou, na verdade são tr...

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! – o grito era de Sai e aporta foi escancarada, e se fosse possível, o garoto parecia mais pálido do que já era normal – NAURTO... NUVENS VERMELHAS... SHARINGAN!

Os olhos dos dois homens na sala se arregalaram.

Mas apenas um saiu correndo, pouco ligando para os gritos atrás.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x--

Sasuke não sabia a quanto tempo corria, nem para que direção correr. Mas se você o perguntasse se ele sentia Itachi, ele responderia que sim.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro do irmão por todos os lados.

Nas árvores, folhas, no vento: era como se os olhos frios de seu irmão mais velho o encarassem, e que lábios finos lhe sorrissem, desdenhosos, e então falassem:

"Eu vou levar a única pessoa que ainda te ama."

- Não. Ele não, Itachi. ELE você não vai levar de mim.

E aumentou o ritmo. Estava cada vez mais perto. O cheiro. Era como se ele pudesse sentir os fios de cabelos negros em seus dedos.

Não pode acreditar quando viu:

Nuvens negras.

Mas não eram cabelos negros e muito menos olhos negros que lhe encaravam.

Eram olhos azuis.

E cabelos loiros brilhavam contra o Sol.

Um sorriso sádico brincava nos lábios do Akatsuki, ao lado dele, outro Akatsuki com uma máscara laranja.

- Não tenho tempo para você. – ele disse, já recomeçando a correr.

Mas foi obrigado a ficar parado e arregalar os olhos quando o ouviu falar.

- Ah, você tem sim, un. Uchiha Sasuke.

--x—x--x—x—x—x--

**Na: **agradeçam a miyavi-sama por esse capítulo ter saído u.ú. Oh cristo, então crianças, me perdoem MUITO por esse capitulo curto e tosquinho ;-; Mas tive que fazê-lo para colocar os personagens em seus devidos lugares para a reta final. Siiim, está acabando o.ó. Ou seja: lemon chegando. YAY YAY YAY. Me desejem sexo, pra eu conseguir ter inspiração. (??). Enfiiiiim, eu queria ter tido um super tempo hoje para conseguir escrever um capitulo mais bem explicado e decente, mas acabei indo em um evento de japoneses e tudo e... HAHA MORRAM DE INVEEEJA, EU BATI FOTO COM O TOOBI O.Ó. Enfiiim, ignorável. Mais uma vez: OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, RAÇA. Vocês são TÃO legais, eu amo vocês i.i. Mesmo, tipo, sintam-se abraçados!

**Respostas de las reviewzetes!**

**X-Anime.Doll-X****: **HSAIHSHAUIHSUIAHUIS. Algo me diz que o Sui-chan não gosta de yaoi o.ó. Vamos convertê-lo \o/ suihsuhauihisha. Obrigada!

**Nati-Hitachiin****: **pense no lado bom, ajudaria na biodiversidade u.Ú SUIAHSHAUHIS. Hmm, mas seria interessante! Enfim, obrigada pela review, ok!

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua****: **aisuhahsihauihsiauhs. Sim só mais três caps agora i.i E certeza que farei one-shots, porque sasunaru precisa, vai falar. Mas enfim, obrigada pelas suas reviews! Gosto sempre de lê-las \o/ (aliás, pelo teu Nick, teu nome é Amanda, certo? Se for, bate aê, xará o.ó)

**Ludy-chan:** SÉRIO QUE ERA TEU ANIVERSÁRIO? PARABÉÉÉÉNS. Haha, seu sabia .oó por isso eu postei a fic nesse dia, MUHUAHUHAHUA tenha medo da minha super mente-que-sabe-quando-as-pessooas-fazem-aniversário-huaaaa!(??) Itachi peladão? (babando) WOAAAAAH. CENA BOA CENA BOOOAAA! Aaaah, sério isso? i.i ai que lindo, to emocionada, sério mesmo, Tipo, posso te abraçar? (abraça cntra vontade). OBRIGADA! (ainda abraçando)

**yeahrebecca****: **pobre dei-chan, você ri da desgraça dele ç.ç. nossa, sério isso? Enfim, também acho que kakashi merece um super troféu joinha o.ó. HAHA, posso levar mesmo? Serva é? (pensamentos dumal). Faça minha prova. AGORA. A PARTE DOS AROMATICOS, PORRA Ó.Ó (desvio mental). ENFIIIM 8D, valeu XD

**Koorime Hyuuga: **nossa, ainda bem que tu gosotu do cap. 7, pra compensar a merda que foi o 8, hein, amiga? Asuihsuiahishauihs e claaaro que o sasuke vai ser o seme! Acho sasuke como o uke a coisa mais WTF que existe. Uchiha Sasuke COME! Porque El é MACHO ESTUPRADOR DE CACHORRINHOS! Que nem o irmão :33 UIHSAUISHAISH Nossa, eu sou MUITO ignorável. Mas OBRIGADA pela reviw!

**Camis**: tia jaana - UHSAHSUIHAUIHSUIAHS. Aaaah, acho que o Sasuke já tem sofrido bastante i.i, o naruto já fez ele passar vergonha o suficiente UIHSAUIHS. Mas enfim, eu adorei escrever a cena do Konohamaru, porque é a exata idéia que eu faço se eles lessem as fics que a gente escreve viu. Imagina o Sasuke viajando pelo mundo Uchihacest, ele teria uma CRISE. SAIUHSAHUSIAHS. Enfim, OBRIGAADA pela tua review!

**Sinstanter: **ssiiim, vai ter lemon. Hihihi, só não digo quando, hihihihi, sou muito do evil! Na boa que eu tava pensando em colocar um itadei só pra satisfazer minha piriquita, mas ainda to pensando u.u uisahuhsa, mas enfim. Aaaaah, a Clarice é tão FODA. Eu fico lendo os contos dela e fico tipo: "PUTA QUE PARIU, me dá METADE do teu talento, danada". Ela é tão foda e... nossa. Nunca li nada da Lygia, mas to querendo ler muito. Mas ainda tenho que ler uns trinta livros antes de poder ler os que eu QUERO, realmente. Fodinha u.ú. Aaaaah, eu tenho MSN sim! (feliz). Mas só pra te contar, entro super pouco, tipo... cada vez que marte e saturno se alinham de forma que Venus fique escondida (??). mas entro! Enfim, ele é: (época emo, ignora USHASOIAJOIJS)

**- romanisama****: **IAHIHSIAHUIHS, ótima XD. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, não soque o pobre do sai i.i ele é só uma criança que ama seu ÚNICO amigo (aponta pro sai) ÚNICO amigo, HAHAHAHA (morre com um raio na testa). Enfim, NÃO gosta de sasunaru? :ooo. BLASFEEEMIAAA SAUIHSAHUISH. Brincadeirinha, hein. Enfim i.i BRIGADÃO AÊÊ!

**Mayuko Natsumi****: **raiva do itachi? Qqqqqq Dei-chan que é mulher de bandido, ele GOSTA de apanhar! UIHSAUHISHAHS IHSAUIHUISAH aaah, não, lemon com corpos trocados é estranho, tipo, não rola i.i IHSAHUISAH obrigada pela review \o/

**LahKage****:** viu só? Sui-chan não gosta de yaoooi. Sui-chan tá com ciuminhoooo do sasuke-kuuun, yay yay! UHSAHSUIAH XDD

**8-l Liss Yume -.-v****: **YAAAAY, LEITORA NOVA! (abraço rodante com leitora nova). Valeu \o/

**Kuroyama Izumi****: **IHSAHSUAHUIHSUIAHS. Yaaay, isto fica feliz em ser útil :33 auihsah. Obrigada, moça!

**mfm2885****:** preciiiisa é? Então não agradeço mais o.ó UIHAUIHSHIHSUIAH zueira, tu já deve ter notado que eu sou MUITO engraçada ¬¬ (ironia) auihsahuish. Enfim, brigada pela reviw, tiiiaa. E próximo cap. Tu vai ver a vingaaaaança de Uchiha Sasuke. Mentira ae, nem vai. UISAHUHISA.

**Lety:** HEI DE CONTINUAAAR. Até ela acabar o.ó auihuisha brigada!

**Shiroi Bakemono**: teeee-heee, eu já disse que hei de tentar uma insinuação. Mas o triste é que agora que eles se encontraram eles estão em corpos separados i.i enfiim! Também gostei de fazer o itachi dar esporro. Adoro fazer o itachi sendo fodão. Sou itachete, me eprdoe. UIHSAUISAUHI. Enfim, meu MSN é: , se eu entrar super pouco, neem ligue. Minah vida anda resumida a: aula/estuda/morre/aula/morre/estuda/morre/aula/morre/morreu de vez, compreende? Sauihsuiahuhisa. Valeu pela reviw zo/ É super legal uma pessoa que nem gosta de sasunaru e lê minha fic, sabe, me deixa super feliz!

**sangohigurashi**: yay, e ele chegou! Valeu pela tua review, super mesmo!

**kisa-chan.6**: não vai demorar muito não, já que a fic tá na reeeta final. Mas tem ainda alguns caps antes de eles poderem ficar na boa! Enfim, sui-chan descobriu MUHUAHUAHUA. Agora quebrou geral(??). ENFIIM XDD, brigada!

**Yamamori.Fuyuki****:** UIHSAUIHSAHUISHAIS AAAAH, ri horrores com a tua review. Me deixou tão feliz, tipo, omg! (se enfia no baú junto contigo). ENFIIIM, brigada, super obrigada, oodama obrigada(-q). E já continuei, YAY \O/ Espero que tu continue gostando.


	9. Chapter 9

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Não sei escrever cenas de ação/luta, fiquem avisados uÚy. Mas, bem, isso pode ser spoilers pros mais atrasados, mas: Tobi, nessa fic, é o Tobi. Aquele idiota, tonto, que só quer ajudar e ser feliz com seu senpai, ok? Nada de líder supremo do mal, com raios e trovões e música macabra de fundo, okie? Valeu :

--x--x--x--x--x—x—x--

_- Não._

_- Seeeenpaaaaaai. – o homem ainda lhe puxava a manga. Quantas horas faziam que ele repetia aquele maldito não? – Pooor favor, só uma veeez._

_- Não._

_- Por favoooor. Só uma chuquinha, senpai. Não vai matar você!_

_- Não._

_- Mas você vai ficar bonitiiinho, senpaieee!_

_- Não._

_- Hm. Tá com medo de parecer viadinho, senpai?_

_- Não._

_- Então deeeeeixa, vai. Deixa deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa!_

_- Não._

_- Eu não vou parar de falar deixa se você não deixar! Deixa?_

_- Não._

_- deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa! – Tobi parou para pegar ar e então começou de novo – Deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa. Oh, eu não vou parar hein, senpai? Deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa!_

_- Não._

_- AAAAAAAAAH, você é muito chato. Até o Zetsu-san é mais divertidinho que você e olha que ele é uma planta!_

_- Não._

_- Ele não é uma planta?_

_- Não._

_- COMO ASSIM? Eu jurava que era!_

_- Não._

_- Aaaaaah, senpaieee, troca a fita. – o mascarado cruzou os braços na frente de Deidara e então apontou para ele – você tá muito estranho desde que voltou. O que aconteceu entre você e o Itachi-san, heeeeein?_

_- Não._

_- AAAAH ME CONTA SENPAIEE! Vocês brigaram? Ele sharingou você? Aaaaah, conta aí, conta! Eu juro que não vou te zuar por ter sido ownado por outro Uchiha e..._

_- CALA A BOCA TOBI, UN! – gritou o loiro saindo do sério – FICA QUIETO POR DOIS SEGUNDOS, OK?_

_- Ok, desculpa._

_Um, dois._

_- SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Deidara estava vermelho de raiva e foi com grande alívio que recebeu o chamado do líder. Graças a Kami-sama. – O líder, Tobi._

_- Okie-dokie!_

_Em questão de alguns segundos eles estavam no esconderijo escuro, cada um em sua devida posição._

_- Deidara, Tobi, era com vocês que eu precisava conversar. – disse Pain– no momento vocês são os que estão mais perto de Konoha._

_- Que que tem, un? – perguntou o loiro._

_- Itachi e Kisame acabaram de nos passar uma informação importante. – continuou – Itachi foi resolver assuntos pessoais com o irmão e eles souberam que ele está em Konoha, morando com o Naruto, ou seja, o portador da kyubi._

_- Então o Itachi vai cuidar dele? – perguntou Zetsu._

_- Não. Itachi me pediu liberdade das tarefas Akatsuki, até acertar as contas com o irmão. Por isso que eu disse que precisava falar com Deidara e Tobi. Vocês vão atrás da Kyubi._

_- Por que nós? – perguntou o loiro, enquanto Tobi fazia um "yeeeeesss"._

_- Já disse. Estão mais perto de Konoha. – repetiu o líder – Konan já está voltando com as informações._

_- Ela já foi lá com as borboletinhas, un? – disse o loiro, desdenhoso – Eu sei coletar informações por mim mesmo, un._

_- Não fale assim, senpai, as borboletas são tão bonitinhas. – falou Tobi, sendo completamente ignorados pelos outros membros._

_- Ele está em Konoha. – disse Pein, sem perder a paciência – Até mesmo você poderia ser pego em Konoha._

_- Se o Itachi..._

_- Itachi não entrou em Konoha. Ele não é idiota. – respondeu, dando ênfase na segunda frase, sabendo que isso ofenderia o loiro – Mas ele está confiante em conseguir pegar o irmão fora de lá._

_- Não duvido que se o irmão dele souber de um sopro de noticia de que Itachi está por lá ele não vá sair correndo de Konoha atrás dele. – disse Zetsu._

_- Konan chegou. – disse o líder, e nesse momento a uma mulher foi se formando ao lado deles._

_- Itachi achou o irmão. – disse ela – Na verdade, quem ele pensa que é o irmão._

_O silêncio foi prolongado depois que a voz da mulher se pronunciou. _

_- Você não tá fazendo sentido nenhum, Konan-chan. – disse Tobi._

_- Me sinto horrível em concordar com o Tobi, un. – falou Deidara. Konan suspirou._

_- É uma história longa, vou encurtá-la, sem mais perguntas. – disse ela – Mas na verdade, vocês não vão procurar bem por quem vocês acham que procuram._

Deidara encarava a figura de Uzumaki Naruto. Os olhos azuis do garoto estavam arregalados e ele parecia paralisado. Aquilo só confirmava tudo que Konan tinha lhes contado.

- Então vocês trocaram de corpos, un. – disse Deidara – Pobre Itachi, achando que luta contra o irmãozinho. Então, por isso que quando você lutou comigo você estava lutando... daquele jeito, un?

O loiro assistiu enquanto a expressão de susto se transformava em confusão.

- Nós lutamos?

- "Nós" é um termo muito subjetivo aqui, un. – respondeu.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Ok, ele mataria Naruto.

Se Itachi não o fizesse primeiro.

- Não me interessa. – disse Sasuke – Não agora. Eu já disse, não tenho tempo para perder. Não com você.

- Nossa. – o homem mascarado ao lado dele disse – Mesmo no corpo do da kyubi, ele realmente soa que nem o Itachi-san, hein, senpai?

- Eu notei, Tobi.

Sasuke sentia suas pernas tremerem, e não era de medo. Era de nervosismo.

Estava ali perdendo tempo com aquele idiota enquanto Itachi e Naruto lutavam em algum lugar por ali. Mas algo o incomodava.

- Se você sabe... então o Itachi...

- Não, Itachi não sabe, un. – disse Deidara, andando até um pouco mais perto do garoto – Eles não foi avisado sobre. Na verdade, é melhor assim, un. – ele sorriu.

- Como você ficou sabendo?

- Nós temos nossos meios, un.

- Foi a Konan-chan, com suas lindas borboletinhas. – disse Tobi – Ela ouviu você, o da kyubi e seu sensei, conversando.

- Você não precisava contar pra ele, Tobi, un.

- Mas ele perguntou, senpai! Tobi tem educação!

Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu não quero lutar com você.

- Você não entende, un? Você não tem escolha, seu merda. – disse Deidara – Se você quer salvar seu amiguinho, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro. – o loiro sorriu de forma sádica para ele – Você só imagina, un... quando o Itachi souber que eu acabei com um dos probleminhas dele. Ele não vai poder dizer que eu sou indiferente, un?

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, aquele cara não estava fazendo nenhum sentido.

Mas pelo jeito ele teria que lutar com ele.

Diabos, por que esses retardados sempre se metiam no seu caminho quando ele menos precisava?

- Eu não sou idiota como Naruto. – ele disse – Eu sei como usar esse corpo.

- O que, você sabe fazer bunshins, un? – zombou o loiro, sorrindo – Por favor mini-Uchiha, entenda o que está se passando. Você vai ser morto aqui e seu amiguinho, obviamente, morrerá rapidíssimo nas mãos do Itachi.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Tobi, fazendo um jóinha. Não pode deixar de ficar realmente deprimido quando foi ignorado pelos outros dois, que ainda se encaravam de uma certa distância.

- Não me subestime. – disse o Uchiha, Deidara deu de ombros.

- Não, não vou te subestimar. Não você. Você é membro do graaaande clã Uchiha, un. Mas, me diga, a curiosidade me consome, que armas o grande Uchiha tem sem ser um Uchiha, un? – ele sorriu mais ainda, fazendo Sasuke engolir em seco. De certa forma o homem estava certo.

"_Não. Você não passou a porcaria daquele dia inteiro treinando para nada". _

- Mas você sabe, un, o Itachi realmente vai ter que me agradecer. – o loiro sorriu, colocando a mão na frente do rosto, em um selo – Eu vou matar o irmãozinho dele e pegar a kyubi, os dois numa só jogada, un.

- Isso que é golpe de sorte, hein, senpai! – Tobi deu um soquinho no ar, feliz.

Sasuke só teve tempo de se desviar de uma explosão perto dele. Droga, não estava acostumado a lutar sem o sharingan. Iria ter que usar dos próprios reflexos.

- E meu irmão é de tamanha importância pra você? – disse ele, sorrindo para Deidara – Você só falou de como ele vai gostar de você se você fizer isso.

- Não te interessa, pirralho.

Outra explosão, mas agora Sasuke estava preparado.

- Você não vai poder se desviar pra sempre, un, moleque.

O sorriso na face do ninja apenas aumentou ainda mais quando viu o ataque de Sasuke.

- Haha, eu não disse que bunshins não adiantariam?

- SENPAAAAI ATRÁS DE VOCÊÊÊÊ!

- DE NOVO NÃO, UN!

Mas ao contrário do que Deidara esperava, ele foi acertado por um belo chute, sendo arremessado para longe.

- As técnicas podem ser dele. – disse Sasuke, arrumando a bandana de Naruto em sua cabeça – Mas a inteligência, é minha.

- Se achando de mais, un, Uchihazinho. Igualzinho ao seu irmão. Cheio de frasesinhas feitas.

O loiro se levantou, limpando o sangue que escorria de um pequeno corte em seu rosto. Não tinha mais sorrisos em seus lábios.

- Vamos colocar um pouco de humildade nessa sua almazinha, un.

Já era tarde quando Sasuke notou uma pequena aranha em um tronco, perto dele. O corpo do garoto voou com a explosão, fazendo ele bater com a cabeça numa árvore. A risada de Deidara fez seu sangue ferver.

- Você não é páreo para minha arte, un. Ninguém é.

Sasuke tinha que acabar com aquela luta logo. Só estava perdendo tempo e chakra.

Tinha que usar algum jutsu mais forte de Naruto.

A fumaça ia se dissipando e o loiro mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que você ganhou, senpaie! – gritou Tobi, que obviamente, estava em cima de uma árvore, devidamente seguro.

- Fique quieto, un.

- Mas eu acho, hein, senpaie.

- Não mandei ficar quieto, caramba!

Não, Deidara sabia que ainda não tinha vencido. Ele tinha uma noção de que seria fácil, pelas circunstancias, mas também não seria tão fácil.

A movimentação de chakra vinda do meio da fumaça era a sua confirmação.

- Me atacando tão diretamente, un? – o sorriso irônico, de novo brincava nos lábios do mais velho – Você acha que eu sou idiota, un?

- Acho.

A voz não veio do garoto com o rasengan na sua frente.

Mas de trás.

- NÃÃÃÃO SENPAAAIEEEE, NÃO VÁ PRA LUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!

Uma explosão. Sasuke não conseguia acreditar na quantidade de poder daquele jutsu. Ele sentia que estava destruindo tudo a sua frente.

Mas não o que ele realmente queria ter destruído.

Olhos azuis, frios, um soco na face e seu corpo foi arremessado contra uma árvore.

Maldição.

- Você acha que eu caio numa armadilhinha dessas, un? VOCÊ ACHA? – gritou. Sasuke sentiu um chute contra sua barriga.

- NÃO NA BARRIGA SENPAI! É AÍ QUE A KYUBI ESTÁ, NÃO MATE ELA!

- CALE A BOCA TOBI, UN! – outro chute, o sangue foi cuspido pela boca do garoto no chão. – É tudo sua culpa no fim das contas, un! – disse o loiro – Quer dizer, por que ele foi, hein? POR QUE ELE FOI EMBORA? PRA IR ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, UN! SEMPRE VOCÊ, A PORCARIA DO TEMPO TODO!

Sasuke não tinha a menor idéia do que o loiro queria dizer com aquilo, e se ele podia ser sincero naquele momento, pouco lhe importava. Sentia os chutes raivosos contra si, o prensando contra alguma árvore. A respiração ficando difícil, o sangue escorrendo pela boca.

Mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que em, algum lugar naquela floresta, Naruto podia estar em pior situação.

Podia estar morto.

- Na... Naruto...

Os chutes cessaram. Os olhos de Deidara arregalaram-se em direção ao garoto aos seus pés.

Que diabos ele tava dizendo?

- O que disse, un?

- Eu tenho... o Naruto...

- Preocupado com ele... AGORA? EU POSSO TE MATAR, UN!

- Já teria. – disse ele, no chão, sentindo outro chute no seu estômago.

- Acho que isso é o suficiente, senpai. – a voz de Tobi foi ouvida, num tom preocupado – Ele tem que ser levado vivo, o li...

- EU TÔ POUCO ME FUDENDO!

- Ok, você que vai ficar de castigo!

Sasuke sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para cima e então pode encarar o Akatsuki. Os olhos vermelhos de raiva, e um sorriso meio insano nos lábios.

Aquele cara não estava em seu estado normal, isso era de certeza.

- Você está prestes a ser levado e está pensando no seu amiguinho... ele já deve estar MORTO!

- Não... – Sasuke se assustou com a confiança que ele demonstrou em sua voz. Nem de perto era aquela a confiança que ele sentia dentro de si.

- SIM, TÁ SIM, UN! VOCÊ É IDIOTA? VEM ME DIZENDO PARA NÃO TE SUBESTIMAR, VOCÊ NEM SABE USAR A PORCARIA DO CHAKRA QUE TEM AÍ, UN!

O mundo era, naquele momento, um borrão para Sasuke. Ele não via, ouvia, ou ao menos sentia direito. Tentou se afastar do homem, mas não tinha forças. Tinha gastado todo o maldito chakra em um Rasengan e em Bunshins para o ataque surpresa. Definitivamente, ele não sabia como usar o chakra de Naruto.

Tudo que o garoto conseguia repetir era o nome do amigo.

Talvez, naquela esperança ínfima de que ele ainda estivesse vivo, ele realmente estivesse.

- CALE A BOCA! – grito, um tapa em seu rosto – Por que tanta coisa com esse garoto, un? POR QUE? Aquele nove-caldas, ele é só mais um peso na porcaria desse mundo shinobi!

- cale a..

- NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! UN! Eu to dizendo a porcaria da verdade! Esses malditos jinchuurikis e seus demônios. Só trazendo merda e desgraça pra porcaria de todo mundo.

Sasuke absorveu as palavras, arregalando os olhos para o loiro.

O que ele estava dizendo?

- Malditos sejam. Todos eles. Aliás, esse garotinho aí que você quer tanto salvar, você acha que alguém mais tá se preocupando? Un? Tá vendo mais alguém de Konoha correndo por aqui? Inútil. Escória! É isso que ele é, un! Você acha que alguém tá se importando? As pessoas vão nos AGRADECER por estarmos livrando elas de problemas como crianças com demônios dentro delas, un!

Sasuke sentia seu coração apertar a cada palavra de Deidara.

Inútil?

Escória?

Naruto não era nada daquilo. Naruto era... era...

"_Meu sonho é me tornar Hokage! Pra que todos na vila me aceitem!"_

"_Você foi o primeiro a reconhecer minha existência. Sem você... eu não existo."_

- E é isso que todos os jinchuurikis são, seu idiota, un. – a voz do loiro voltou a fuzilar seus ouvidos – Inúteis, uma benção quando mortos. Você é o único, que, por algum motivo, un, está querendo salvar o pirralhinho das nove caldas.

Sasuke lembrava-se.

Lembrava-se de voltar do parque, de mãos dadas com o irmão, e ver aquela criança loira, com brilhantes olhos azuis, olhando para os dois com um olhar tão triste que chegava a rasgar o coração do pequeno moreno.

Mas então os olhos azuis sorriam.

"_Pense – dizia o sensei, na conversa que tiveram de tarde – A única pessoa que te aceita. A única pessoa que te viu como um rival, como alguém merecedor de respeito, simplesmente, vai embora."_

Sasuke lembrava-se de uma força absurda vinda de Naruto quando era para salvar os outros. Lembrava-se também do que ele dizia: "Não posso dizer meus únicos amigos morrerem".

Únicos.

Depois de tantos anos.

E ele era seu único amigo.

E ele, ele próprio, um dia já tinha chamado Naruto de inútil. Já tinha sido coro com os olhares frios.

O aperto no coração do garoto aumentou. Era como se de repente, ele e Naruto não fossem tão diferentes assim.

Ambos viveram sozinhos.

Ambos tiveram tudo tirados deles a força.

Ambos viram a única pessoa por quem realmente eles se importavam irem embora, da forma mais decepcionante possível.

A imagem de Itachi, dando as costas para ele naquela noite horrível se mesclou com a imagem de si mesmo, dando as costas para Naruto no Vale do Fim.

Foi então que Sasuke notou que a dor que dilacerava seu coração não era a dor que estava acostumado a sentir. Era uma dor diferente.

A dor de nunca ter tido ninguém na vida, a dor de nem ao menos saber o que é um carinho de mãe.

A dor de olhares acusativos, a dor de gritar no silêncio "O QUE QUE EU FIZ?".

A dor de ser alvo de risadas, pedras em formato de olhos, sorrisos falsos.

A dor da exclusão de anos, a dor de não ser ouvido.

A dor de uma solidão tão grande que era quase impossível senti-la.

E naquele minuto, Uchiha Sasuke entendeu Uzumaki Naruto.

Entendeu toda e qualquer ação do loiro, entendeu seus motivos e suas razões para correr atrás dele por tantos anos.

Sasuke tinha sido o único amigo que ele tivera, e esse tinha lhe dado as costas.

De certa forma, Naruto estava fazendo a mesma coisa que Sasuke fazia agora com seu irmão.

- O Naruto não é inútil.

O Uchiha não sabia da onde vinha a força que sentia. Era como se seu corpo fosse se enchendo de volta, como se cada célula de seu corpo começasse a reviver.

- Ele não é escória.

Deidara assistia, assustado, largando o garoto. Viu as feridas que ele tinha causado cicatrizarem e um chakra gigantesco tomar conta do lugar.

- Que di...

Sasuke sentia cada nervo do seu corpo gritar, cada célula pedia pela morte do homem a sua frente. Ele tinha que engolir cada sílaba dita contra Naruto.

- SENPAAAAAAI, ELE TÁ LIBERTANDO A KYUBI, MEU KAMI-SAMA!

- CALA A BOCA TOBI, UN!

O loiro ainda olhava perplexo, era um poder imenso para um corpo só.

Sasuke focalizou o chakra na mão e para sua surpresa, não precisou de bunshin para realizar o jutsu. Um imenso rasengan vermelho se formava em sua mão.

- UMA CALDA, SENPAAAIEEE, VAMO FUGIR!

Deidara estava parado, perplexo, paralisado.

Ele tinha que correr, mas não conseguia.

A última coisa que viu foi um clarão vermelho e então, tudo ficou negro.

--x—x--x—x—x—x—x--

Sasuke sentia seus ossos doerem, sua cabeça doía junto. Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com Kakashi.

- Ka...

- Fique quietinho aí.

O moreno olhou em volta, vendo Sai e Jiraya

- Nem sinal de Naruto, sensei. – disse Sai, suspirando - Eu tenho certeza. Não era longe daqui.

- Itachi não é idiota. Deve estar usando alguma coisa para não ser achado. Genjutsu, ou sei lá. – replicou Jiraya. Sasuke sentia a cabeça zunir.

- Kakashi.

- Você deixou uma calda libertar, Sasuke... isso foi realmente idiota de sua parte.

- Na... Naruto...

- Ainda estão buscando por ele. – disse Sai – Fique calmo, Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha sentia como se todas as suas forças tivessem saído dele, era como se sua cabeça tivesse sido esmagada contra uma pedra. A dor era tão grande que ficar de olhos abertos se tornou um esforço horrível, fazendo o garoto fechá-los.

- Eu te ensinei a se controlar, a controlar os teus sentimentos. – falou Jiraya – Eu pensei que você não era cabeça-quente como o Naruto, Sasuke.

- Jiraya-sama, falar com ele agora é besteira, ele está delirando. – disse Kakashi – Olhe essas feridas. O cara que estava com o outro da máscara certamente atacou ele direitinho.

- Ainda não entendi porque não fomos atrás dele. – disse Sai – Ele era um Akatsuki.

- Quero que a Akatsuki se exploda, agora. – disse Kakashi – O importante é acharmos Naruto e Sakura. Algum sinal do Time Gai, Sai?

- Eles não falaram nada até agora, sensei. – respondeu o ANBU – Se você quiser eu levo o Sasuke-kun para o hospital.

Hospital?

Sasuke não queria ir pro hospital. Ele não podia.

Ele tinha que falar com Naruto, ele tinha que ver que o loiro estava bem, sorrindo... como sempre.

Ele tinha que olhar nos olhos do garoto e contar-lhe que ele o entendia.

Que compreendia.

Que _aceitava_.

- Seria o ideal. – disse Jiraya – Enquanto isso, eu e você Kakashi, continuamos a procurar.

- É. – concordou o sensei – Sasuke, você tá me ouvindo?

- S-sim.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo ser erguido cuidadosamente. Que diabos eles estavam fazendo? Ele tinha que procurar... ele tinha...

- Há quanto tempo será que ele estava aqui?

- Não muito. Quando chegamos o Akatsuki ainda estava fugindo com o outro.

Fugindo?

Deidara tinha ficado vivo?

Notou que seus cabelos eram balançados pelo vento e num esforço tamanho, abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo um borrão de árvores e um garoto, branco, que lhe sorriu levemente.

- Não... eu... Naruto...

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, eles vão achar o Naruto-kun. O importante é não deixar você morrer agora, não é?

- O Naruto.. eu entendi...

- Por isso mesmo. – Sai continuou, a voz serena – Se você o entendeu, então, se você morrer, todo o esforço será em vão, não é?

- Mas o... Itachi...

- Se você entendeu o Naruto-kun, não devia subestimá-lo.

O sorriso ainda era presente na face do garoto e Sasuke se sentiu relaxar.

Fechou os olhos, o corpo ficando mole, conscientemente se deixou cair no sono.

E era bom que aquele dobe estivesse do lado dele quando acordasse.

--x--x--x—x--x--x--

Tobi corria, o peso de Deidara em seus ombros machucava, mas ele não se importava. Corria o máximo que conseguia.

- Tobi... me coloca... no chão... un...

Sem hesitar o homem parou, foi para o chão e deitou o loiro cuidadosamente nele.

Nunca tinha visto Deidara daquela forma.

Estava ferido, o sangue escorria da boca e de vários cortes. Mas o que mais impressionava Tobi era um detalhe que poucos teriam notado:

Lágrimas enchiam os olhos azuis, junto com a melancolia.

- Me deixa, un, Tobi.

- Mas senpai!

- Eu sou inútil, un. Nem pra conseguir ganhar da kyubi que nem era ela mesma... ai.

O garoto pressionou a barriga, cuspindo sangue. Tobi limpou o sangue do loiro com a camiseta.

- Nada disso, senpai, não foi sua culpa! E Tobi nem ajudou você!

- Mas... vai ajudar, Tobi, un. Me deixa aqui, un. Eu... to morrendo.

- Não, senpai! NÃO NÃO! Tobi salva você!

- Não. Tobi, escute. Un. Escute, eu quero... quero que você diga... uma coisa pro Itachi.

- Mas...

- Escute.

Tobi escutou as palavras. Sem entendê-las, de fato, mas guardou cada uma delas. Se era importante para seu senpai, então, ele as contaria logo que colocasse o olho no Uchiha.

- Está bem, Tobi conta, un.

Deidara sorriu de leve, e bateu uma das mãos no ombro de Tobi, ainda sorrindo.

- Sabe Tobi... Você... é um bom garoto... un.

--x—x--x--x—x--x—x—

**n/a: **desculpas MILENARES pelo atrasinho básico. Mas vocês não tem idéia do que foi minha semana i.i. Enfim, mas saiu. Espero que vocês tenham gostado \o/ Próóóóximo capitulo, luta de Itachi (faz reverencia e coloca altar para ele pisar, sai gritando "pisa em mim pisa em mim"(??)) e Naruto. OOOOOOH 8D, será que eu mato? Hein hein? domal

E deixem reviews, crianças. Se não, juro, vou atrasar dois meses n.n (faca do mal na mão)

**respostas de reviews **

**Camis****:** aaaaah, o Suigetsu OWNA a vida. Hei de escrever uma fic centralizada nele e nos pensamentos sacanas dele UIHSAUIHSAUHIS. Enfim, aí está a explicação pro Deidara saber de tudo, hihihihi, Deidara tá sempre ligado nas revistinhas de fofoca do mundo Shinobi :33. Mas enfim, espero que tu tenha gostado do capítulo. E cara, vou te dizer, essa fic ter durado TANTO foi tipo, um PUTA acontecimento pra mim, eu sempre só escrevi oneshots u-Uy. Obrigada pelas tuas reviews!

**yeahrebecca**: QQQQQQQQQQQ, atééééé parece que o Naruto vai enfiar aquele dedo safadeeenho dele no Itachi i.i, enfim, eu bem que devia mesmo. Sei lá, ainda acho realmente que no fim das contas, eu devia fazer o Itachi estuprar o Sasuke(naruto) e sair correndo e gritando "HAHA, BIBA, ALÉM DE MATAR TEUS PAIS TE ESTUPREI, HAHA, SE FUDEU HEIN". Mas enfiiiim (ignora), obrigaaada \o/

**- romanisama****: **daí tenho que concordar completamente contigo: Uchihacest é vida, e mais que ela, é o universo, e mais que ele, é o além e mais que ele, é o (leva pedrada). Enfim, tu entendeu onde eu quis chegar 8D. Capitulo trágico? i.i Aaaah, verdade. Ebfim, complicado colocar coisa engraçada nesse final. Mas não me conti nesse, com o Tobi no meio, mas enfim. Brigada pela review!

**Koorime:** ISAHHSUIAHSUIAH XDDD. Viu, todas concordam comigo que Suigetsu owna a vida, e que merecia ser o líder supremo do mundo o/ (mentira) auisahiushaui. Brigada pela review!

**Pink Ringo****: **cara, comentários de pessoas que NEM gostam do gênero da fic, e gostaram, fazem o meu dia! Falando super sério, fico toda boba (e monga) aqui. Valeu memso por ter lido, espero que continue gostando até o final \o/

**X-Anime.Doll-X****: **cara, sua review me fez ver COMO minha fic é enrolada! Sauihsahuisuihsui o tal, descobriu que o tal, é o tal que na verdade, é o tal UIHSIUHS, mas enfim (começa a viajar). Valeuzão pela review, cara!

**mfm2885****: d**eidara foi completamente corrompido por Uchiha Itachi, o ama até o fim dos tempos e vai morrer amando-o, por que QUEM compra d eUchiha Itachi NUNCA MAIS QUER DEIXAR DE USAR Ò.Ó AUIHSIAHUIHS. Ok, ignorando o ataque: brigada pelo engraçada! E obrigada mais uma vez (e infinitas elas serão) pelas tuas reviews!

**sangohigurashi:** itasaku? NÃÃÃÃO SAUIHSAHIHS. Mas enfim, acho que depois do cap. De hoje vai ser complicado um itadei. E olha, a luta do ItachixNaruto vai ser no próx cap e tudo será explicado MUHUAHUHAUAUA. Brigada!

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**: sou sim, me escondendo atrás de "Jaana" UIHSHS. QQQQQQQQQQ MATAR O ITACHI, TÁ LOUCA? SAUHUISAHUIHS. Hm, não seeei, hein. Vai ter que ler pra saber. (itachi com cara de chibi: Amanda-chan, você me mataria?. Manda: ele me chamou de Amanda-chan (desmaiada). Itachi: eu sempre ganho ;D). meu meu MSN é addictedtragedy(dois underline) arrobá hotmail ponto com ok? XD Adiciona, e te passo meu Orkut! XDDD

**RockFighterGirl****:** YAAAAY, aind abem que tu gosta! Brigada, viu!

**Nati-Hitachiin****: s**iiim, lemon próóóóximo. Coitadas de vocês leitoras. Sendo enroladas por sei lá quantos capítulos para chegar no lemon SIAUHSUIAHUIHS.

**Mayuko Natsumi****:** desculpa, eu demoreeei né? i.i é que tive uma semana apertadíssima! Mas, enfim, haaaahaa, na verdade o Sui-chan ficou com ciúmes do Sasuke e tava tendo ataquesinho, ele que queria tá sendo abraçado, okieee! Suiahsuiahuisha. Brigada pela review!

**uchiha ju****:** amiga. Já li tantas fics com atos que acho que já fiz UIHSAHSIUAHS. Mas enfim, deixe review quando puder, ué zo/ sempre me faz feliz! (se poder sempre, MELHOR AINDA ÒÓ SAUSAUHUIHS). Brigaaada!

**Liss Yume:** ok ok lemon i.i sauihsuiahuihsuiahui há de ter, tenha apciêêêêêência, minha gente! Juro, faço vinte páginas só de lemon!

**Shiroi Bakemono****:** POMBAS! não me curte o.ó. Mas enfim, meu MSN é addictedtragedy(dois underline) arroba hotmail ponto com! (acho que agora sai u.ú). mas como disse, entro super pouco. Mas enfim i.i obrigada pelos teus elogios. Eles sempre me deixam pulando, feliz e sem TPM! Gosto tanto i.i sauihsiuahuhs Valeu!

**Sinstanter: **MSN é addictedtragedy(dois underline) arroba hotmail ponto com! Acho que agora sai. Sou a mais loser que só foi ver que não saiu depois que leu as reviews, mas enfim! Entendo totalmente esse teu momento, esotu nele também. Mas morrer de estudar vai fazer mal, né, tem que relaxar também, menina, se acalma! Sauihsahuihs. Brigada pela review!

**L. A Wentz****:** O DOOOOOBRO? (entra em crise) eu teria que escrever, forever º¬º MAS ENFIIIM! Brigadãããão pela review \o/. Nossa, amiga, sou vestibulanda: leia-se sem vida social nenhuma. Eu estudo, como, hiberno, e escrevo pra pensar em outra coisa que não seja na tangente de alfa. (tangente tangetne tangete /pifa/)


	10. Chapter 10

n.a: um detalhe básico e totalmente gramatical:to começando orações com o pronome simplesmente por uma questão de parecer mais como as pessoas falam diariamente. Tipo, é difícil você ouvir alguém dizer "disseram-me" simplesmente porque está iniciando a frase u.u. Enfim, só queria deixar isso claro antes de mais nada. Bora à fic!

--x—x—x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Naruto não sabia o que fazer. O olhar de Itachi perfurava-o, e em seu nervosismo, sua sinceridade foi a melhor reação que podia ter:

- Cacete, logo vocêêêêê! Logo agoooora? – os olhos eram suplicantes e Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, perturbando a falta de expressão no rosto sempre sereno.

- Me disseram que você estava estranho, irmãozinho, mas não achei que chegaria a ponto de ver outra pessoa em você.

- Itachi, de boa. – Naruto suspirou, não sabia o que fazer, um desespero enorme tomando conta dele. Certo que ele tinha treinado para caso de algo acontecer, mas logo Uchiha Itachi? – Não é que eu esteja FUGINDO, mas acho que agora não é a melhor hora.

- Você me decepciona. – Itachi disse, suspirando – Anos atrás corria para cima de mim, agora corre de mim? Achei que queria vingança.

- Mas é que você me pegou numa hora não muito boa. – Naruto se esticou, tentando fazer uma pose de Sasuke. Colocou um olhar de fúria em seu rosto, é, devia funcionar.

- O que foi? Seu sharingan tá falhando de novo? – o moreno sorriu de lado, e Naruto fez cara feia.

- Aquilo foi um acidente de percurso.

- Eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com você. – Itachi abaixou a cabeça, a apoiando-a nas mãos, numa expressão de decepção – O que aconteceu com o seu ódio?

- Eu uso ele depois, Itachi, eu tenho que salvar a Sakura-chan!

- Para quem tinha renegado tudo e corrido para o Orochimaru com o propósito de me matar, você não parece tão desligado assim dos "sentimentos" quais eu te disse que te prejudicariam. – Itachi voltara a não ter expressão nenhuma, olhando para o irmão. Naruto sentia como se o homem pudesse ver muito além do seu corpo. – Acho que meu recado não foi bom o suficiente, talvez eu não fui direto o bastante?

- Olha, não é isso. Eu _realmente_ quero matar você, eu acho. Mas a situação não é a melhor agora.

- Por...?

- Sei lá, érm... o vento tá muito pro norte.

O silêncio que se passou foi constrangedor. Foi com surpresa que Naruto viu que a expressão de Itachi não era mais tão serena, de certa forma, parecia que o Uchiha estava perdendo a paciência.

- Pare de brincar comigo, Sasuke. – a voz não era mais indiferente, era dura. Intimidante. Naruto sentiu-se paralisado – Não sei qual o seu problema, mas trato é trato.

- Eu não estou renegando o trato, Itachi, eu só estou pedindo para adiá-lo algumas semanas. – o tom de sua voz era suplicante, com medo, e não saiu despercebido pelo moreno.

- O que você acha que isso é? Uma brincadeira, otouto? Eu achei que essa era sua razão para viver.

Num piscar de olhos de Naruto, e então, Itachi estava bem diante de seus olhos. Por reflexo, Naruto tentou se defender, tentando dar um soco na figura na sua frente. Foi surpreendido quando foi parado com facilidade.

Naruto ativou o sharingan e então sentiu algo frio contra seu pescoço, e seu corpo era prensado contra a árvore que estava atrás dele. Tentou se soltar e então Itachi o apertou ainda mais, prensando a kunai contra o pescoço do garoto.

- Se você se esqueceu do real motivo para querer me matar, talvez eu devesse lembrá-lo.

Naruto apoiou os pés na árvore e usando os ombros do outro como apoio, pulou por cima deste. Foi com um susto ainda maior quando sentiu uma kunai sendo enfiada superficialmente em suas costas.

Era claro, um clone.

Uchiha Itachi não iria simplesmente atacá-lo tão diretamente sem ter um plano B.

Naruto ainda encarava o moreno mais velho, sentindo uma respiração morna no seu pescoço, e mãos o prendendo.

- Você está me subestimando, otouto. – não era uma pergunta.

A voz voltou a ser serena, os olhos agora, divertidos.

- Claro que não, eu...

- Você _definitivamente_ está me subestimando, Sasuke. – os lábios se curvaram em um fino sorriso. No tom de voz deixava claro sua descrença. – Logo a mim?

Naruto sentiu sua garganta secar, tentou se libertar novamente. Inutilmente.

- Deixa eu lhe lembrar de algo, meu irmãozinho, eu matei o nosso clã inteiro. Eu matei sua família. Seu irmão mais velho? Eu o matei também.

O clone que segurava Naruto sumiu, e o Uchiha agora, na sua frente, brincava com a kunai em sua mão.

- Vai me levar a sério agora, otouto?

O sharingan estava ativado, mas as mãos de Naruto tremiam. Ele podia ser tapado, mas alguma noção da realidade ele tinha. Lembrava-se muito bem de, semanas antes, muitas semanas antes, ter ouvido Sasuke dizer:

"Nem eu, nem Orochimaru temos chance contra Itachi agora."

Sabendo disso, como ele podia se enganar que ele tinha alguma chance, sozinho, sabendo nem metade dos jutsus de Sasuke, contra Uchiha Itachi?

Sem falar que ele nem tinha um controle perfeito do sharingan.

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Ele não queria lutar. Ele não _podia _lutar. E se não fosse o bastante, ele estava preocupado com Sakura, que ainda estava desmaiada.

Mas uma vozinha impertinente dizia que ele não poderia sair de forma idiota dali, como fizera com Deidara. Primeiro porque: Itachi podia ser quase cego, mas não era tão idiota. Segundo porque: ele não queria estragar as coisas para o lado de Sasuke.

O loiro sabia que se fizesse algo que atrapalhasse a vingança do Uchiha mais novo, resultaria em problemas para si próprio. E de certa forma, ele estava feliz com a relação que tinha com Sasuke agora. Sim, isso incluía perfeitamente dormir abraçado.

Por algum motivo, que Naruto desconhecia e muito menos entendia, Itachi ficara ali parado, o observando atentamente. Sem pressão nem nada, apenas girando a kunai nas mãos, parecendo que nada lhe dava mais prazer do que esperar que ele fizesse algo.

- Eu não posso lutar com você. Não agora. – disse Naruto, tentando parecer razoável.

- Não há adiamentos. Não para isso.

- Eu não posso.

- Então vai morrer. Sem lutar.

- Me dê uma semana!

- Cadê a educação que a mamãe te ensinou? Só foi ela morrer pra você jogar tudo no lixo?

Naruto suspirou.

- _Por favor..._

- Me pedindo por favor? Eu realmente devo ter ficado longe de mais a ponto de você ter ficado com saudades minhas, otouto?

O sorriso sarcástico estava presente de novo, e sem mais nem menos, Itachi atirou a kunai. Ela passou longe de Naruto e acertou em cheio em uma árvore. Provavelmente uns dois centímetros do rosto de Sakura.

- Já que a vingança não te importa – suspiro – Ou você luta, ou ela morre.

Os olhos do garoto voltaram a suplicar.

- Por que? Porque isso é importante PRA VOCÊ?

Itachi franziu a testa. Provavelmente ele não esperava aquela pergunta.

- A pergunta é: por que não é tão importante para você? Não fui eu que pedi vingança.

- Responda.

- Não use esse tom autoritário comigo, afinal de contas, eu ainda sou o seu nii-san. – suspiro novamente - Não é por você. Eu quero ver se sou mais forte.

- Não é isso.

Naruto disse sem pensar, mais uma vez, sendo guiado pela sua grande maldição: ser extremamente bocudo. (¹)

- Lendo minha mente, irmãozinho? Para quem não cons...

- Você não iria encher tanto o meu saco por uma luta por simples força. – respondeu o outro, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Tem algo bem mais profundo nisso, não é, Itachi?

A expressão de Itachi era indecifrável para Naruto, mas definitivamente não era mais serena.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando, Sasuke.

- Eu acho que você tem. – se lhe perguntassem "Naruto, que diabos você está falando?", ele diria com toda a sinceridade: não tenho a mínima idéia – Por que o grande Uchiha Itachi iria querer perder tempo com o irmãozinho? – mas por algum motivo, ele se deixava falar, simplesmente falava; sendo motivado a falar mais toda vez que via a expressão do Uchiha se transformar – Quero dizer, uma coisa seria me dar a chance de me vingar. Outra totalmente diferente é ME forçar a me vingar.

- Sasuke...

- Você está tão curioso quanto a minha força... ou, espera, seria melhor eu te perguntar dessa forma: vocês estão tão _preocupado_ comigo a esse ponto, Itachi?

Agora, para grande surpresa do garoto, a expressão de Itachi era extremamente legível. E o ódio estava cravado em cada linha do rosto do homem.

Mais uma vez Naruto se sentiu sendo prensado contra uma árvore, mas agora ele estava preparado, já tendo feito um kawarimi no jutsu. Mas, e dessa vez não foi surpresa nenhuma, o Uchiha já tinha se preparado perfeitamente para um movimento como esse.

Naruto desembainhou a espada de Sasuke, a batendo contra a kunai que Itachi usava contra ele. O sharingan tinha ajudado bastante, de outra forma, Naruto nunca teria visto o clone do moreno.

Mas algo irritava extremamente o loiro: Sasuke tinha um estoque extremamente pequeno de chakra, e sinceramente, todas as estratégias de Naruto envolviam seu kage bunshin. E esse era um jutsu que pedia muito chakra. Não pode deixar de notar que já estava ficando cansado quando fez um kage bunshin, extremamente rápido, sem deixar que Itachi saísse de sua vista.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, virando para olhar o kage bunshin fazia, mas Naruto voltou a golpeá-lo com a espada.

- Sua atenção fica em mim. – disse.

Não entendeu porque o moreno sorria.

Na cabeça de Naruto a estratégia era perfeita: ele distraia Itachi, enquanto seu kage bunshin o atacava por trás. Claro, que em sua mente, o Uchiha não teria visto o clone.

- E você acha que eu só tenho dois olhos?

- Correção: dois olhos praticamente cegos.

O olhar de Itachi se intensificou, e o moreno colocou força em seu golpe, fazendo Naruto voar para trás. Assistiu enquanto o moreno realizava selos, mas de certa forma, era como se ela já soubesse.

- Katon. Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

A enorme bola de fogo veio em direção a Naruto, mas ele se desviou, para sua surpresa, com uma boa facilidade. O corpo de Sasuke era incrivelmente mais rápido e ágil que o seu próprio.

Subiu em cima das árvores, se escondendo, vendo o seu kage-bunshin, que pelo jeito, tinha pegado um pouco do fogo do jutsu de Itachi, lutar contra este.

Sorriu, era a saída perfeita.

Realizou os selos. Concentrou o chakra na mão. Transformar a natureza.

O brilho, o barulho, e era como se raios saíssem de sua mão.

Preparou-se para sair, Itachi ainda lutava com o seu clone, provavelmente, achando que era ele mesmo.

Mas algo segurava a sua mão, o chidori esvaindo, perdendo sua força. Olhou para cima, os olhos vermelhos lhe sufocando.

- Você mais do que definitivamente está me subestimando.

E foi com horror que Naruto sentiu seu braço sendo quebrado, um deja vu com a cena que presenciou com o mesmo homem, anos atrás. S diferença era que o braço do verdadeiro Sasuke estava sendo quebrado, na ocasião.

Como se não fosse o bastante, enquanto Naruto gritava de dor, Itachi lhe deu um chute. De leve, simplesmente para desequilibrá-lo. E o loiro não pode fazer nada enquanto caia de cima da árvore, indo de encontro pesadamente com o chão.

A dor lhe cegava todos os sentidos.

- De todas as pessoas nesse mundo inteiro, de certa forma, você era o último que eu esperava que me subestimaria, Sasuke.

A voz de Itachi lhe fizera voltar um pouco aos sentidos.

Ele não podia morrer. Não podia fazer aquilo com o teme.

- Levante-se.

Era aquilo que ele estava tentando fazer, a voz fria do Uchiha não precisava lhe mandar. Apoiou a mão boa no chão, tentando se levantar.

Caiu.

- Levante-se e lute.

Naruto se apoiou numa árvore, finalmente conseguindo ficar de pé, ainda apoiado. Sua visão estava um pouco desfocada, mas conseguia ver Itachi logo na sua frente.

- Olhe pra você, nem ao menos consegue ficar de pé! – sentiu as mãos do Uchiha em si novamente, o pegando pela camisa e o levantando – Olhe para mim! OLHE PRA MIM! – o grito furioso foi uma surpresa, Naruto arregalou os olhos, a visão ficando melhor. Um par de sharingan furiosos o encaravam – Então foi ISSO que você se tornou? ESSA é a sua força? Não ME MATE de decepção! Ou essa era a sua intenção, o seu grande plano? Você quer me matar _de rir_? Talvez... é, é isso. – o sorriso de novo. Mas não era sarcástico, mas um sorriso estranho, sádico, contrastando com os olhos furiosos – Talvez eu devesse te levar de volta. Talvez o ódio volte.

Naruto só teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação, antes de entrar em um mundo de escuridão.

Uma lua vermelha brilhava no céu. Quer dizer, "brilhar" não era bem o termo certo.

Naruto não reconhecia o local. Uma rua estreita, com casas pequenas e lojinhas. Estava vazia e fria.

Surpreendeu-se.

Um menino de cabelos negros corria na sua frente. Primeiro, nervoso. Mas logo seu nervosismo se transformou em choque. E o mesmo sentimento se apoderou de Naruto.

Cadáveres.

Cadáveres por todos os lados, no chão... caídos. Os olhos arregalados, sem vida. Os olhos do pequeno garoto estavam cheios de medo, e Naruto não pode evitar de sentir a mesma coisa.

Era uma cena extremamente perturbável.

O menino voltou a correr, ele gritava, não entendia o que acontecia naquele lugar.

Corria, corria tanto que Naruto correu para alcançá-lo. Ele entrou em uma casa, ainda correndo, derrapando na frente de uma grande porta.

- PAI, MÃE!

- SASUKE, NÃO ENTRE!

Naruto congelou.

Sasuke? Aquele garoto era... o Sasuke?

Agora parado, chegando perto do garoto, pode ver melhor e reconheceu o amigo na criança. O menino tremia, os olhos cheios de medo e lágrimas. Pareceram anos para Naruto, mas a criança finalmente abriu a porta, entrando.

Choque.

O grito de dor que veio da garganta de Sasuke fez Naruto sentir seu coração parar.

No meio daquela grande sala, estavam quem ele deduziu serem os pais de Sasuke. Jogados no chão. Sangue. Mortos.

Mas não estavam só eles, uma presença em pé estava oculta pelo escuro. E Naruto não precisou de luz, muito menos de Sasuke gritando "Nii-san" para que ele soubesse que era Itachi.

Lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos enquanto via Sasuke se desesperar.

Ele não sabia... não sabia o que o teme tinha visto. Não sabia que ele tinha visto tudo com seus próprios olhos.

Não sabia que ele tivera que ver seus pais serem mortos diante de seus olhos.

Mas, para o loiro, aquilo não era o pior. O pior era notar a adoração nos olhos do garoto. Uma adoração devastada, humilhante até para ele mesmo. A dor de saber que, mesmo agora, tudo que podia sentir pelo irmão era uma tristeza tão profunda por ele ter estragado tudo.

Uma shuriken foi jogada e Sasuke caiu no chão. Naruto correu, queria ajudá-lo. Queria tirá-lo dali, queria dizer-lhe que _ele _estaria lá para ele no futuro.

Mas então tudo girou e mais uma vez ele estava na frente de Itachi, a lua vermelha ainda o perseguindo.

- Lembrou-se do teu motivo, irmãozinho? – ele sorriu de lado – Odeio me repetir, mas: você é fraco.

Naruto sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem.

Um ódio extremamente enorme tomou conta de si, um ódio tão grande que ele tinha vontade de vomitar.

- Ou talvez...

Cenas rápidas passavam pela frente dos olhos de Naruto.

Uma mulher morena, sorridente, muito parecida com Sasuke, dizendo para um menininho com um ar triste:

- Mas quando seu pai está comigo, ele só fala com você.

Mudou.

Um Itachi mais jovem batia na testa de Sasuke e dizia, com um leve sorriso.

- Talvez mais tarde, Sasuke.

Mudou.

Um homem, de costas para um pequeno garoto dizia:

- Como eu esperava do meu filho.

Mudou.

Itachi lhe sorria.

- Nós somos irmãos especiais, no final das contas.

Mudou.

Mãe e pai caiam no chão, Itachi lhe sorria com um ar de escárnio.

- Irmãozinho todo, se você quer me matar, me odeie, me despreze e viva de forma miserável.

Mudou.

Sasuke acordava, estava sozinho. Correu pela casa inteira e via seus pais, via todos lhe sorrindo. Mas era ilusão.

Mudou.

Ele via Sakura sendo esmagada com uma mão de areia, ele mesmo estava atrás de Sasuke, que estava de pé com dificuldade, dizendo:

- Não... não de novo. Não posso ver as pessoas importantes para mim serem mortas de novo!

Mudou.

Sasuke se olhava no espelho. Virou de costas e olhou para trás, passando os dedos pelo selo maldito. Suspirou, e olhou para frente de volta, um objeto quadrado em suas mãos. Naruto notou que era um porta retrato, e agora Sasuke o olhava fixamente. O garoto suspirou, arranhando levemente o selo com as unhas.

Mudou.

Sakura chorava.

- Não, por favor, não vá!

Mudou.

Estavam ele e Sasuke no vale do fim.

- Por que... por que você veio tão longe por mim?

- Porque toda vez que eu to com você, eu me pergunto se é assim que é estar com um irmão.

Mudou.

Os olhos de Sasuke estava arregalados.

- Quem... quem é você?

E Naruto assistiu a ele mesmo chorar e dizer.

- Um amigo!

Seus olhos estavam embaçados e fora de foco quando as memórias pararam, e Itachi estava na sua frente de novo.

A lua vermelha ainda queimava.

- E você deixou tudo, não foi? – os olhos de Itachi pararam em suas lágrimas – E você está chorando, irmãozinho?

Naruto sempre tentou mas nunca tinha conseguido entender.

E foi então que notou que sempre foi egoísta ao ponto de olhar tudo apenas pelo seu lado. Nunca, nunca ele perguntou para Sasuke como ele se sentia. Nunca, absolutamente nunca tentou colocar-se no corpo do garoto.

Mas agora que ele fora forçado a se colocar no corpo de Sasuke, as coisas eram dolorosamente claras.

Por um minuto, naquelas memórias, Naruto sentiu no seu coração um olhar materno, o orgulho do pai, e o companheirismo de um irmão. E em razão de segundos tudo aquilo virou pó. E agora, aquele mesmo irmão, lhe sorria de forma maldosa, mas os olhos... esses eram inexpressivos.

Como podia? Pelo que Naruto viu, ele era uma pessoa boa. Pelo pouco que ele conseguiu ver, era como se Itachi amava Sasuke. Amava mesmo. Como podia de um dia para o outro tudo se transformar daquela forma? Não fazia sentido.

Era _revoltante_.

A expressão de Itachi agora era diferente, talvez, confusa. Mas Naruto não se importava. Já odiava aquele homem, odiava a tempos. Ele tinha sido o homem que fizera Sasuke ir embora, mas agora, o ódio era diferente.

Queria estraçalhar aqueles olhos inexpressivos e aquela voz calma, queria o fazer gritar. Queria entender o que tinha acontecido.

Como ele podia ter feito tudo aquilo?

Como ele podia do nada ter mudado?

Como ele podia olhar para quem ele pensava que era Sasuke de forma tão natural?

Ele queria ver remorso, arrependimento. Queria ouvir a voz fria se transformar num pedido de perdão.

O ódio que ele sentia, a raiva crescia de tal forma que começaram a cegar-lhe os sentidos. Ele via os lábios de Itachi se mexerem, mas não os ouvia, até que também não o via mais.

Até que a lua vermelha desapareceu.

O verde voltou e Naruto precisou de alguns segundos para entender que estava de volta a floresta. Olhou para o céu, a lua vermelha definitivamente não estava mais lá. Olhou ao redor e viu Itachi, e toda a tontura e mal estar que ele estava sentido lhe pareceu imensamente ignorável.

O homem se apoiava numa árvore perto dele, uma das mãos na cabeça, parecendo abalado.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes.

Sem nem se preocupar com o fato daquele ataque ser tão ineficaz, ele meteu um soco na face do homem. Observou enquanto Itachi caia, uma das mãos ainda na cabeça, uma careta de dor no rosto.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA...

Naruto se abaixou em cima de Itachi, sentia seu corpo fraco, mas mesmo assim tentou continuar. Deu mais um soco na face do Uchiha, arrancando-lhe sangue dos lábios.

- EXPLICA O PORQUE!

Apenas um leve gemido de dor saiu dos lábios de Itachi, deixando o garoto com mais raiva.

- EXPLIQUE O PORQUE! O PORQUE DE VOCÊ TER MATADO A TODOS! EU QUERO SABER O QUE TE MUDOU, ME EXPLIQUE AGORA, SEU MERDA!

O grito ecoou pelas árvores e Naruto olhava atentamente nos olhos de Itachi, que novamente, lhe encarava sem expressão.

- Vários motivos. – respondeu ele, passando a língua no sangue nos seus lábios – Vários motivos para todas as perguntas. E todos esses motivos só interessam ao Sasuke.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Quem é você?

O garoto saiu de cima de Itachi, indo para trás.

- Como.. como...

- Você não saiu do meu genjutsu por mérito seu, você saiu porque você não é o dono desse corpo.É claro que você não notou, mas depois de um tempo, no **meu **mundo o seu corpo deixou de ser esse.

Naruto ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados. Itachi se levantou, o olhando.

- É o Naruto-kun?

Não sabia dizer, assentiu.

- Foi o que me pareceu. Pode me explicar como aconteceu?

Naruto ainda estava abobado, não entendia como tinha acontecido.

- Mas... como você...

- A partir do momento que os seus sentimentos passaram a ser tão _seus _a sua alma se fez mais presente do que o corpo do meu irmãozinho. No mundo do Tsukuyomi, digamos, isso que conta. Mas ainda estou curioso de como você foi parar aí, Naruto-kun.

- A lenda...

- Ah. Faz sentido.

O olhar do Uchiha mais velho se abaixou e Naruto notou a decepção em seu rosto.

- É realmente uma pena. – disse ele, suspirando.

- Como você pode agir ASSIM! – gritou Naruto – Como você pode agir como se fosse NORMAL.

- Anos de convivência com o fato o facilitam. – falou Itachi, com simplicidade – Mas então meu irmãozinho queria entender você? Que fofo.

- Cale a boca. – disse Naruto, serrando os olhos. Itachi andava para perto dele – E pare de falar assim, nesse tom casual. Eu vou... não! O Sasuke.. é, o Sasuke um dia vai matar você.

- Mas pra isso ele tem que voltar para o corpo dele, não é? Duvido que no seu corpo ele possa fazer muita coisa.

Naruto continuou a olhar com ódio para o Uchiha. Como podia alguém se tão... tão.. desprezível? Como um homem só poderia ser tão frio e tão horrível como aquele?

- Por que você fez isso com o Sasuke? – ele perguntou.

- Como se você pudesse entender. – disse Itachi, e então, ele olhou ao redor – Acho que estão te procurando, Naruto-kun.

Naruto não ouviu o que ele disse depois da frase "Como se você pudesse entender".

De certa forma aquilo lhe trouxe de volta a anos atrás, muitos anos, quando Sasuke havia gritado na sua cara:

"_E você? O QUE VOCÊ SABE DE MIM? Você que nunca teve ninguém, como pode saber o que é perder todos? HEIN?"_

A dor no seu coração agora dava um sentido completamente novo à frase.

Era verdade, Naruto não sabia como era ter pais. Nem ter irmãos. Nem ter uma família.

Ele nunca em sua vida recebera um beijo de boa noite, ou uma história antes de dormir, ou um simples "e então, como foi o dia na escola?".

Ele nunca tinha quebrado um vaso e colocado a culpa no irmão.(²)

Mas se ele pudesse relacionar cada um desses com uma pessoa de sua vida ele podia. Então, agora ele sabia, que Sasuke estava errado.

Completamente errado.

Ele sabia muito bem o que era perder alguém.

Ele perdera de forma horrível a única pessoa que um dia o reconhecera, perdera o único que foi próximo o bastante...

Ele sabia.

Sabia como era sentir a dor da perda, ele sabia exatamente.

E sabia também, com mais exatidão ainda, quem era o culpado pela sua perda.

E o culpado merecia _morrer._

Não, não somente morrer. Naruto não queria apenas ver Itachi morto, aquilo não lhe parecia o suficiente. Ele queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Ele queria ver a luz sair daqueles olhos malditos, vê-lo pagar pelo o que ele tinha feito perder. Vê-lo pagar por ter-lhe tirado Sasuke.

O ódio era tanto, era algo tão grande, ele sentia seu coração ser despedaçado.

Ele nem mais se lembrava de Sakura, na verdade, aquilo não lhe portava. Ela não lhe importava mais.

A única coisa que lhe importava era acabar com a vida dele, como ele acabara com a de Sasuke, e indiretamente, com a sua.

E foi então que Naruto arregalou os olhos, realizando, entendendo o que tudo aquilo significava.

Todos seus pensamentos, tudo o que tinha pensado, batiam exatamente com tudo que Sasuke sempre lhe dissera. De repente, cada explicação que o moreno lhe dava às suas perguntas pareceram extremamente óbvias.

E naquele minuto, com choque em seu rosto, Naruto entendeu Uchiha Sasuke.

Entendeu o porque dele ir embora, entendeu o porque dele ter o deixado.

Naquele minuto Naruto entendeu que teria feito o mesmo.

De certa forma, Sasuke era tão determinado quanto Naruto.

Ele não somente entendia, ele _aceitava _as decisões do moreno.

E então, o mundo começou a rodar.

Seus pés começaram a formigar, e então suas mãos começaram também. Itachi ainda o olhava, sem expressão. O Uchiha olhou em volta novamente e então suspirou.

- Eu tinha coisas realmente importantes a tratar com o Sasuke. – ele disse, para Naruto, a voz dele parecia algo de outro mundo. Era como se sua alma estivesse sendo sugada – Você o mande acabar com essa situação logo, e me encontrar. Vou estar esperando ansioso.

- O que você quer com ele? – disse Naruto, passando a mão inutilmente em frente aos olhos. Sua visão estava escurecendo.

- O Sasuke é mais útil para mim do que ele tem idéia, Naruto-kun. – o Uchiha chegou perto de Naruto – Boa sorte.

Naruto caiu no chão.

Não sentia os braços, não sentia as pernas, e uma ânsia enorme tomava conta dele.

Mas sua consciência foi embora antes que ele pudesse ouvir os gritos de pessoas chamando pelo seu nome.

--x—x—x—x—x—x--x—x—

Jiraya olhava preocupado para as duas camas de hospital. Em uma estava deitado o corpo de Sasuke, na outra, o corpo de Naruto.

O corpo do loiro estava consideravelmente mais machucado que o do moreno, por mais que as feridas do segundo fossem mais graves. O corpo de Naruto tinha vários machucados feios, arranhões leves, roxos, e queimaduras leves em um dos braços.

Já o corpo de Sasuke tinha um braço quebrado e alguns arranhões no rosto.

- Eles acordaram? – perguntou Sakura, chegando no local. Ino ao seu lado. Jiraya apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas já faz uma semana! – disse Ino. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu sei...

E era isso que fazia Jiraya ficar no pé da cama dos garotos noite e dia. Se a memória não lhe faltava, aquela semana que tinha se passado tinha sido a última do prazo dos garotos. E com eles desmaiados eles não puderam fazer nada para tentar se entender.

Na verdade, Jiraya se segurava na esperança de que algo tinha feito eles se entenderem antes, que eles tivessem se entendido durante as lutas. Mas Tsunade disse que a maioria das vezes em que ela tinha visto o caso, os dois tinham se entendido quando estavam juntos. Ela não sabia se isso podia acontecer com os corpos separados.

- Jiraya-sama, ainda aí?

A voz agora era de Kakashi.

- Como se você também não passasse grande parte do seu tempo aqui. – retorquiu o outro.

- Parece até que gosta do Naruto. – brincou o sensei.

- Hmpf. Só não quero ouvir o moleque gritar no meu ouvido.

Os dois observaram enquanto Sakura e Ino trocavam as flores na cabeceira dos meninos. A loira suspirou.

- Eles... será que eles vão acordar?

- CALA A BOCA INO PORCA, É CLARO QUE VÃO! – Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça da garota, cruzando os braços – Como se o Sasuke e o Naruto fossem morrer agora.

Jiraya não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Sakura está certa. – disse ele, fazendo Ino suspirar.

- Mas eles já estão aqui há uma semana e nem mexeram os dedos! Eu estou cansada de esperar!

O desabafo da garota foi seguido por um silêncio. Sakura continuou a olhar para os garotos com olhos tristes e Jiraya abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas é só isso que podemos fazer agora. – disse Kakashi – Só podemos esperar.

--x—x--x—x—x--x—x--x—

**Na: **yaaaaay, novo capitulo, finalmente /o/. desculpem minhas crias, o capitulo NÃO saiu como eu queria. Na minha cabeça tudo estava bem mais bonito e colorido, mas enfim. Foi uma semana bem estranha, então, fica aqui o perdão! Próximo capítulo é o último capítulo i.i. SIIM, VOCÊS TERÃO O SEU LEEEMOON, YAAAAY. Mas deixo claro: pode demorar mais do que o de costume, minha inspiração anda meio baixa. E sim, se tem erros MUITOS por aí, não é minha culpa, eu to sem saco NENHUM de revisar e minha beta SUMIU Ò.Ó. Aliás, sendo sincera, estou TÃO desgostosa com esse capitulo que nem o reli u.ú Mas eu sei que se eu não postar isso, vai demorar um mês até eu postar, entãããão… perdoem-me. Sério mesmo.

¹ - bocudo é algo que se fala muito onde eu nasci, e quer dizer "falar de mais". Alguém pdoeria não saber XD

² - QUEM nunca fez isso? U.u

E AH, SIM. Preciso falar isso: QUEM VAI NO SHOW DO MIYAVI HEEEEIN/ QUEM QUEM QUEM? CHUPA AÊ, EU VOU SUIAHSUIHAIHUISHAUIHS quem for ME FALE, daí leva PLAQUINHA: "OI SOU DO 8D" que eu sou cara de pau e dou oi. UIHSUHSIS

E ah, sim: BRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS RAÇA. E mais uma vez, deixem reviews para me deixar feliz. SE NÃO, NÃO TEM LEMON O.Ó SUIHSUH. Eu sei ser ameaçadora (?)

E desculpa que hoje eu não vou responder, mas eu acabei o capitulo super rápido porque tenho que estudar x.x Respondo as reviews super certinho no próximo ta, desculpa mesmo!


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: **aaah, meu lado itachi da história foi completamente TIRADO pelos últimos capítulos i.i. mas ENFIM, amiguinhos, usem sua iamginação e esqueçam algumas coisa sditas pelo tio Kishimoto, e tudo fica feliz \o/

--x—x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a luz entrando em seus olhos, lhe chamando de volta para a realidade. Meu Deus, que sonho longo.

Parecia que ele tinha esquecido como se movimentar e resolveu ficar ali, deitado, sem se mexer por algum tempo.

Certo, ele tinha acordado.

As memórias de algo que parecia ter acontecido fazia séculos lhe voltaram à mente. Sakura, bater, Itachi, luta, desmaio.

Ok, ele já conseguia mexer os dedos.

O que tinha acontecido? Ele lembrava-se de ter caído no chão, ter apagado. O que ele via lhe dava a impressão de ser um teto, e, a fofura embaixo de si lhe dizia que ele estava deitado em uma cama.

Ok, ele conseguiu mexer as pernas.

Com cuidado ele tentou se levantar, sentindo algumas dores pequenas e localizadas. Fez uma careta e fechou os olhos, se deixando cair na cama novamente. Estava no hospital?

- Eu deveria matar você.

A voz lhe fez arregalar os olhos novamente, e ignorar qualquer dor que o fizesse ficar deitado.

- Isso, vai, se mate. _Agora é seu corpo mesmo_, nem me importo mais.

Olhou a sua frente e não viu ninguém, mas o que tinha ouvido o fez olhar para baixo.

Não podia acreditar.

Ele olhava as suas mãos. Sim, suas _próprias_ mãos. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo-os curtos e arrepiados.

Olhou para os lados e finalmente o viu.

A pele branca, os cabelos negros caindo nos olhos. O olhava com um ar presunçoso.

- Então você teve que encontrar com o meu irmão para me entender. – disse ele, suspirando – Decepcionante.

Mas Naruto não escutava. Não agüentava em si de felicidade. Antes que Sasuke pudesse reclamar, ele tinha pulado da cama e engalfinhado o moreno num abraço.

- EI, AI, PUTA QUE PARIU, NARUTO!

- Você está beeeeeeeeem! – disse ele feliz, assustado ao ouvir a sua própria voz sair da sua garganta. – Aaaaaaah, ESTAMOS BEEEEEEM?

- NARUTO, SEU PORRA LOUCA! VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA COSTELA, TÁ DOENDO SE APERTA.

- Ai, desculpa. – disse ele, soltando o Uchiha – Na verdade foi tudo culpa do Itachi!

- Ah, sempre é. – Sasuke rolou os olhos. – Eu cuidei do seu corpo, como você pode ver agora. Já você tinha que quebrar cada pedaço meu.

- Ele me jogou de cima de uma árvore. Não foi minha culpa. – disse Naruto, cruzando os braços. Foi com grande surpresa que notou que Sasuke sorria para ele.

Não um sorriso de lado, nem aqueles sorrisos presunçosos que o moreno freqüentemente lhe direcionava.

Era definitivamente um sorriso. Com todos os dentes. Que se estendia até os olhos.

E aquilo o hipnotizou.

- Seu dobe. – disse Sasuke, ainda sorrindo – Eu fiquei com tanto _medo _de acordar e não te ver.

E sem nenhum aviso prévio, Naruto foi puxado. Sentiu os lábios do moreno nos seus, e cada pelo do seu corpo se arrepiou. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Era errado se sentir tão feliz com aquilo?

O barulho de algo quebrando fez os dois se separarem, os olhos arregalados em direção a porta.

Sakura os olhava assustada, flores esparramadas no chão junto com água.

- Érm... Sakura... – começou Naruto, o rosto extremamente corado.

- Érm... Naruto... o que...

A menina gaguejou, o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, enquanto Naruto gesticulava sem parar.

- AAAH SAKURA-CHAAAN, NÃO É NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, NADA MESMO! É SÓ UMA ILUSÃO DE SUA CABEÇA, UM SOOOONHO, ÉÉÉÉE! MEU DEUS, SAKURA-CHAN, OLHA AS COISAS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SONHANDO, COMO VO...

Mas o loiro foi cortado quando sentiu algo em suas mãos.

O que Sasuke estava pensando?

Por que diabos ele estava pegando sua mão AGORA?

- Sakura. – disse o moreno – Você não poderia nos deixar a sós? Eu e esse panaca temos muito o que conversar.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura foram do rosto de Sasuke, para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois. Ela coçou os olhos e os arregalou, como se para ter certeza do que via.

- Aaaah... é... ok. – disse ela, ainda assustada.

- Obrigado. – disse Sasuke, educadamente.

A menina virou as costas para os dois e então disse, com um tom distante.

- Acho que agora entendo o que o Kakashi-sensei disse.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse para eu sempre bater na porta de vocês antes de entrar. – ela respondeu, fechando a porta.

Sasuke ficou realmente surpreso que Naruto pode ficar ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

- Kakashi-sensei sabe? – disse ele, de olhos fechados.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu Sasuke – Acho que ele teve uma pequena idéia com as coisas que viu.

- Então.. aquele dia...

- É, ele viu.

- Aaaaaah. – Naruto continuava de olhos fechados e Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Pode abrir os olhos, idiota?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Eu preciso aceitar a minha nova realidade antes de encará-la.

- Nova realidade?

- É!

- Explique.

- Antes de abrir os olhos eu era Uzumaki Naruto, agora eu sou o garoto que beijou Uchiha Sasuke.

- Você já tinha me beijado antes, dobe.

- Reformulando: o garoto que beijou Uchiha Sasuke DUAS vezes.

- Foram mais que duas...

- AH CÊ NÃO TÁ AJUDANDO!

- ... se não me engano, contando com hoje, foram três.

- Aaah, aaah, nunca mais abrirei os olhos.

Naruto sentiu um arrepio lhe descer a espinha quando lábios tocaram de leve os seus.

- Agora quatro. Abra os olhos, dobe.

Naruto abriu os olhos, dando de cara com duas orbes negras, muito perto de si.

Perigosamente perto.

- Sa... sas...

O moreno passou os lábios de leve pelos de Naruto. O loiro sentia como se cada célula de seu corpo estivesse em alerta, cada migalha de átomo de célula de...

- Ui. Você está com bafo. – disse Sasuke, levantando-se da cama. Naruto precisou de alguns bons minutos para se refazer.

- TEEEMEEEEEE...

- Ah, os gritos. – uma voz conhecida disse – Eu já sentia falta do Naruto idiota.

Naruto se virou, olhando para o rosto de Kakashi, que sorria para eles, sentado na janela.

- E é claro, que a porta é para fracos. – disse Sasuke, cruzando os braços – Será que realmente é tão complicado entrar pela porta?

- E perder ceninhas fofas como a de agora? Não, não vale a pena.

Sasuke fez cara feia, enquanto Naruto lançava um olhar de ódio ao sensei.

- Nessa cidade não se tem privacidade. – ele cruzou os braços, fazendo o bico – Como se já não fosse o bastante a Sakura-chan...

- A Sakura nem tanto. Mas o Jiraya está um pouco... érm, chocado com você, Naruto. – disse Kakashi.

- O ERRO-SEEEEENNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SAAAABE?

- Sim. – disse o sensei, simplesmente. Naruto suspirou pesadamente.

- Saiu na revista por acaso? Tititi do Mundo Shinobi?

- Não. Mas eu definitivamente estava afim de tirar uma foto e mandar para a G-Ninja.

- Cala a boca, Kakashi. – disse Sasuke, mas este tinha um tom até que divertido na voz. Naruto lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- Como você pode estar CONFORTÁVEL com tudo isso?

- Aconteceu, dobe. Que seja.

- Teme.

- Enfim, vamos ao que importa? – disse Kakashi, saltando da janela e indo até o loiro – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, só tá doendo um pouco em alguns lugares.

- Tonturas? Náusea?

- Não. Fome. Horrenda.

- Ah, sim, eu já pedi comida para você.

- RAMEN? RAMEN? RAMEN?

- O que mais seria?

- YAY! – o garoto deu um pulo feliz, sorrindo. Kakashi e Sasuke rolaram os olhos. – Há quanto tempo você já estava acordado, teme?

- Dois dias. – disse o moreno, bocejando – Mas como meu corpo estava consideravelmente mais quebrado que o seu, eu tive que ficar em "observação".

- Quando vamos poder sair daqui, Kakashi-sensei?

- Depois que você comer, se você está se sentindo bem.

- Okey-dokey! – disse o loiro, sentando-se na cama quando a porta se abriu, deliciando-se com o saboroso cheiro de ramen que invadiu o cômodo.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—

- Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

- Absoluta.

- Toda mesmo? Ainda tem algumas fraturas.

- Sakura, eu estou bem.

- Mas você TEM certeza que não está com febre, Sasuke-kun?

- Não. Eu estou...

- É que... o que eu vi hoje... você.. o Naruto...

- Sim.

- Mas, eu pensava...

- Eu sei.

- Acho que EU devo estar com febre.

- Talvez.

A menina suspirou e então analisou o rosto do Uchiha. Sasuke fez uma careta, incomodado com o olhar fixo.

Arregalou os olhos quando a menina sorriu.

- O que é? – ele disse, assustado – Definitivamente, você está com febre.

- Ele te faz feliz, não é? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais.

- DEFINITIVAMENTE: febre!

- Tá nos seus olhos. – ela continuou. – Eu nunca vi eles brilhando desse jeito.

- Defina brilhar.

- É como se você estivesse... constantemente sorrindo.

Sasuke parou, analisando o que a garota disse. Não podia negar que se sentia inegavelmente feliz. Tinha voltado a seu corpo, estava pronto para partir daquela vila que só o atrasava, e tinha os lábios de Naruto colados aos seus sempre que quisesse.

A última semana tinha sido, sem negar, interessante. Sasuke e Naruto tiveram que ficar no hospital, por ordens da Godaime, em observação. O que, no começo, foi de GRANDE irritação para ambos. Estavam em seus corpos, livres e queriam sair. Ver gente ("O que, dobe? Para que eu vou querer ver gente?"), sair da vila ("Nem consegue ir no banheiro sozinho e o teme já quer sair correndo, UNF.") e coisas do tipo.

Mas depois de uma noite de confinamento, os dois aprenderam que talvez, hospital, não fosse lá algo tão ruim. A falta de gritos e protestos do dia seguinte deixaram uma Tsunade sorridente e satisfeita, dizendo a um "morto-de-rir-da-ingenuidade-alheia-Kakashi-sensei" que era incrível como os dois tinham amadurecido.

Eram só as enfermeiras apagarem as luzes, que o loiro se espreitava até a cama do moreno (depois de alguma dose de provocações e xingamentos, mas era só para manter a rotina).

Mas, para decepção de Sasuke, eles não foram muito longe. Nada mais do que algumas carícias, beijos aqui e ali e o básico. Não era como se Sasuke já tivesse tido alguma experiência maior do que aquilo, mas, sempre quando os dois pareciam que iam chegar a algum lugar, um Naruto extremamente corado e ofegante parava tudo, lhe beijava levemente os lábios e voltava para a sua cama, deixando Sasuke na mão.

Literalmente.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar _humilhante_.

E aquele era seu último dia em Konoha.

Não podia acreditar que iria embora sem nem ao menos... argh. Maldito dobe.

Sakura e Tsunade faziam o último check-up nos garotos. Sasuke estava de partida, e Naruto, é claro, fazia questão de ir até a fronteira com ele. Não que o Uchiha reclamasse.

Foi por ordens da Godaime que eles partissem de madrugada. Não queria olhares de civis, mais perguntas nem nada. A volta de Uchiha Sasuke seria momentânea. Seria como se ele tivesse fugido.

Sakura suspirou e se afastou, olhando para ele.

- Está pronto. Tudo em ordem.

- Obrigado.

O garoto se levantou e sorriu levemente para a menina. Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Eu não entendo... você volta, fica com o Naruto... ele sempre quis você de volta, mas ontem... Ontem eu conversei com ele, que nós devíamos não deixar você ir mas... – ela parou, olhando pro chão.

- Mas?

- Ele me disse que eu não entendia. Que você _precisava _ir para poder voltar. Ele sempre quis você de volta e agora...

Sasuke não entendia muito bem aquela vontade estranha de agarrar o loiro que sentiu de repente.

- Sakura, - ele disse, a caminho da porta – Há certas coisas entre mim e o Naruto, que você nunca seria capaz de entender.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

- Você vai voltar para o seu time?

- Sim.

- Procurar o Itachi?

- Sim.

- Por que aquele time? Quero dizer, eu ajudaria você a qualquer hora.

- Eles são mais úteis.

O loiro parou, uma expressão irritada.

Os dois já estavam a meio caminho de sua viagem. Sasuke tinha se despedido de quem lhe interessava (ou seja, apenas Kakashi) e foi embora, com Naruto lhe acompanhando. O combinado era que Naruto o acompanharia até o Vale do Fim, e apenas até lá, e tinha que voltar até pelo menos o meio dia.

- O que foi agora, teme? – disse Sasuke, parando também, uma expressão de desdém.

- Me desculpa se eu não sou ÚTIL o suficiente para você, dobe.

- Eu vejo se posso desculpar TAMANHA inutilidade.

- Há. Você é... IRRITANTE! – gritou o loiro, voltando a correr. Sasuke sorriu de leve e fez o mesmo, alcançando o loiro.

- Você é praticamente uma mulher com todo esse draminha.

- O QUE? – gritou o outro. O vento batia na cara dos dois, dificultando ainda mais um bom diálogo.

- Parece uma MU-LHER. Quer que eu soletre?

- Ah, se você gosta de parecer inteligente, soletre... quer ganhar estrelinhas depois, teme?

- Cale a boca, dobe.

Eles continuaram a correr em silêncio. Não um silêncio normal, mas daqueles que parecem ter o peso de um elefante.

Naruto achava tudo aquilo um pé no seu precioso saco. Ele já podia sentir o cheiro da água que corria eternamente naquele maldito rio, se parasse para escutar bem, já podia escutar a água caindo. E lá estavam os dois, perdendo tempo com brigas inúteis e ficando bravinhos por nada.

Por que era tão complicado falar? Por que ele sentia tantas palavras lhe virem a garganta mas ficarem entaladas lá? Por que ele tinha a sensação de que Sasuke sempre ia lhe dizer algo, mas parava?

Naruto sempre foi conhecido (e criticado) por agir por impulso, por se levar pela emoção. Mas naqueles assuntos ele estava tão frio e calculista que chegava a lhe dar nojo de si mesmo. Se ele fosse ser impulsivo agora, ele abraçaria Sasuke com tudo que podia. Se pudesse fundir os dois, melhor ainda. Só de pensar na ausência forçada dele seu coração queimava.

Mas tudo que ele fazia era continuar correndo, lançando olhares furtivos para o moreno, que parecia imune a tudo aquilo que ele sentia.

Maldito filho da puta.

- Eu não me importaria se acontecesse algo com eles.

Naruto olhou surpreso para o lado, não vendo ninguém. Notou que o moreno havia parado e também o fez, olhando para trás, meio incrédulo com o que ouviu.

- Como? – perguntou. Eles estavam separados por alguns passos, o luar banhava a floresta em feixes de luz entre as árvores. Naruto podia ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira muito perto.

- Se eles se machucarem, se eles... se qualquer coisa acontecer com eles, para mim, é um desfalque. – Sasuke disse, andando até o garoto, até que eles ficaram frente a frente. – Mas se qualquer coisa acontecesse com você... – o moreno passou o dedo de leve pelo rosto do loiro; Naruto sentia-se queimar por onde o dedo passava. Fechou os olhos. Tentou puxar o ar que faltava. Deus, quando tinha esquecido como respirar? – Eu não sei o que faria, como agiria – Sasuke pousou uma das mãos na cintura de Naruto, a outra ainda em seu rosto, chegou ainda mais perto, quase colando os corpos. Aproximou o rosto do dele encostou os lábios de leve. Sem beijar nem nada. Apenas roçou os dois, arrancando um suspiro do portador da kyubi. Ainda com os lábios na pede dele, traçou um leve caminho de beijos até o ouvido do garoto. – Porque eu me importo com você... mais do que comigo mesmo. – sussurrou, e então mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

Para Naruto, aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Sem pensar, empurrou o moreno contra uma árvore com força e atacou-lhe os lábios. Colou seu corpo ao dele sem o menor pudor, uma das mãos em seus cabelos e a outra na árvore, prensando o moreno.

Sasuke deixou um leve gemido escapar quando Naruto lhe mordeu o lábio inferior e com a língua foi até o seu pescoço, dando mordiscadas e pequenos chupões.

Era como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Quem era aquele maldito e quem ele achava que era para poder lhe tirar do SÉRIO daquele jeito?

Qualquer que fosse o pensamento que Sasuke estava tendo naquela hora, foi completamente cortado por mãos quentes que entraram furtivas dentro de sua calça, lhe envolvendo.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, apenas sentindo as mãos do garoto.

A voz de Naruto lhe tirou de seu devaneio:

- Não pareço tão inútil assim, teme.

Sarcasmo.

Ah... aquele dobe não sabia com quem estava lidando.

Tirou as mãos do garoto de si, e o jogou no chão, pouco se importando se tinha o machucado ou não. Aliás, o próprio loiro não parecia se importar se estava machucado.

Sasuke colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Naruto, se ajoelhando em cima dele, roçando propositalmente no garoto. Um sorriso de lado brincou em seus lábios quando o loiro mordeu os próprios, rolando os olhos.

Abriu o macacão do garoto, e Naruto levantou um pouco o tronco para o ajudar a se livrar da roupa mais rápido. Logo a camiseta do garoto também já estava no chão, e Sasuke se deixou fitar o corpo do loiro por alguns segundos.

Abaixou-se sobre Naruto, deixando o rosto a apenas centímetros um do outro. Podia sentir a respiração do outro por baixo de si, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Roçou os lábios nos do loiro, e passou a língua de leve por eles, afastou-se quando o outro tentou fazer o mesmo.

Foi descendo.

Pescoço, peito, barriga... nenhum centímetro de pele foi esquecido pela boca do moreno.

Naruto tentava tocá-lo com urgência, mas toda vez que tentava, era repelido pelo moreno.

Achou que seus olhos iam sair dar órbitas quando sentiu a boca do moreno o envolvendo. Era rápida, faminta. Pousou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros, puxando alguns fios, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Aquilo era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tivera experimentado.

- Não... – a voz lhe saiu suplicante quando sentiu o outro se afastar.

Olhos se encontraram. Naruto se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para Sasuke. O moreno agora se despia por completo, e assim o loiro também o fez. Naruto notou enquanto Sasuke olhou para o horizonte, e sua feição mudou bruscamente.

- Teme, o que...

Virou-se olhando também. O céu já não era mais completamente escuro, ma sim, naquela fina linha do horizonte, raios dourados já faziam sua presença.

O Sol nascia.

Sem palavras, o corpos voltaram a se encontrar com urgência.

Beijaram-se. As línguas num ritmo frenético, como se corressem contra o tempo, e era assim como se sentiam. O dia nascia, a hora de partir chegava. Logo iriam ter que se ver um longe do outro, mais uma vez.

Para sabe-se lá quanto tempo mais?

Sasuke se afastou de Naruto, sentindo a mão do loiro afagar-lhe o rosto. Fechou os olhos, não queria encarar aqueles olhos... aqueles MALDITOS olhos azuis. Sentiu um arrepio e era como se um gancho fincasse em seu coração.

Merda.

Mil vezes merda.

Deitou Naruto e afastou as pernas do loiro.

- Sas...

- Sssshhhh...

- Eu não...

- Olhe nos meus olhos.

Naruto obedeceu, e um beijo diferente dos outros lhe foi dado.

Era doce, gentil. Era quase como se o teme estivesse demonstrando _amor _por ele.

Fechou os olhos com uma sensação incomoda.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, Naruto.

Os abriu de novo, lutando contra a vontade de fechá-los de novo quando sentiu o que notou ser um segundo dedo de Sasuke dentro de si.

- Vá... de uma vez... – disse, sussurrando.

Sasuke não precisou de uma segunda ordem.

Se pedissem para Naruto descrever o que sentiu em seguida, ele não diria a palavra "agradável", muito menos "prazerosa". No começo tudo não lhe passou de uma dor lancinante que o fez gritar, fechar os olhos com força e fincar as unhas nas costas do Teme.

- Ah! Droga! Sasuke!

No meio de toda a dor sentiu mãos em seu rosto e um sussurro entrecortado.

- Abra os olhos... vamos, abra.

Com esforço ele abriu, sentindo Sasuke ainda dentro de si. Sasuke segurava o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, os rostos próximos.

- Não tire os olhos dos meus.

Sasuke voltou a se movimentar, e Naruto teve que se controlar para não gritar novamente. De certa forma, estava hipnotizado pelos olhos do teme nos seus.

E foi então que sentiu o som mais maravilhoso de toda sua vida.

A respiração rasa, os pequenos sons que saiam da boca de Sasuke, os _gemidos _do moreno pintaram tudo de outra cor para o loiro.

A dor indescritível passou para suportável, e então, até mesmo, prazerosa. Sentir Sasuke tão dentro dele era quase... poético.

Se mais uma vez perguntassem para ele, ele diria que aquilo era realmente entender de verdade. Se entender _profundamente. _

Naquele minuto, ele e Sasuke eram um só.

--x—x—x—x--x—x--x--x—x--x—

A luz era incomoda. Maldita luz. Porque, em um dia qualquer, algum maldito ser superior havia dito "faça-se a luz", mesmo?

- Bom dia, Cinderela.

- Não seria Bela Adormecida?

- Você é muito ligado a detalhes.

Naruto deixou seus olhos se acostumarem, e então, contemplou a visão do Uchiha. Lá estava ele. Impecável. Já vestido e, por Deus, todas aquelas garotas ridículas tinham razão: como o filho da puta era bonito.

- Você estava dormindo TÃO profundamente – disse o moreno – que fiquei com pena de acordar, acredite. PENA! Veja só você. Ia até te escrever um bilhete.

- O QUEEEEE? – gritou Naruto, apontando para Sasuke – Você ia me DEIXAR assim... depois DAQUOLO TUDO? Como se eu fosse... se eu fosse...

- Uma prostituta?

- Ah, você poderia PELO MENOS colocar no masculino, né?

- Não, não. E aliás... prostitutas são PAGAS. Eu não te pagaria. Mas nem a pau.

- Eu nunca tinha notado que você tem senso de humor, teme. Nunca mesmo.

- Há certas coisas que eu te mostro depois de um certo grau de intimidade. Acho que ouvir você dizendo "mais rápido" no meu ouvido conta como "intimidade".

- Engraçadíssimo. ÍSSIMO!

- Enfim. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso para o loiro – Coloque suas roupas. É hora de ir.

As últimas palavras ditas pelo Uchiha trouxeram uma já conhecida sensação de vazio para Naruto. Tinha esquecido dela, nem ao menos tinha sentido sua falta nas últimas semanas.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Naruto, enquanto amarrava o estojo com kunais na perna.

- Acho que sete e meia.

- Ah, sim.

Pararam. Um na frente do outro.

Se encararam por alguns segundos.

Sejamos compreensivos: aquele era um momento muito mais do que estranho para aquele par.

Estavam acostumados a se socar, xingar, rolar pelo chão _se batendo_, não se beijando. 

- Bom, é adeus, então? – disse Naruto, coçando a nuca, constrangido.

- Acho que sim.

- Será que a gente... não poderia... se ver...

- Não até eu matar meu irmão.

- Entendo. – disse o outro triste, mas sincero. – Faça isso rápido, então. – continuou, se recompondo. Ofereceu o mais brilhantes dos sorrisos para o moreno.

Sasuke sentiu uma leve e muito contraditória vontade de socá-lo, e então, beijá-lo.

- Com certeza. – respondeu o moreno, e então sorriu com ironia – E espero que quando eu coloque os pés naquela vila de Konoha novamente, você que esteja usando o chapéu de cafetão da Tsunade.

Naruto riu ainda mais.

- Ah, claro, teme. – respondeu – E então o saquê não vai precisar ser roubado.

- E não precisaremos ir até a floresta?

- Não mesmo.

Silêncio.

Continuaram a se olhar.

Sasuke sentia como se pudesse memorizar cada detalhe daquele rosto. Como alguém podia iluminar tanto com apenas um sorriso?

- Até logo, teme. – disse Naruto, estendendo a mão para ele.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Ora, me poupe, seu idiota.

Puxou o outro pela mão estendida, colando os corpos, beijando-lhe os lábios. Separaram-se, e Naruto mais uma vez sorriu. E então, Sasuke virou as costas e partiu.

--x—x--x—x--x--x—x--x--x--

- Itachi-san!

- Agora não, Tobi.

- Você acabou de voltar, Itachi—san? Como foi com seu irmão?

- Não como eu esperava. – disse Itachi. Ele estava sentado em uma pedra, perto de uma praia. As ondas batiam com força, uma tempestade acontecia em alto mar, trazendo conseqüências para a praia.

- Por que não?

- Ele não estava... meio fora de si. – Itachi não pode controlar um pequeno riso. Ele acabara de contar uma... piada?

- Do que você tá rindo, Itachi-san? Conta para Tooooobi, Tobi adora piada!

- Deixe para lá, Tobi. Não interessa.

- Ah! Itachi-san não tem paciência com Tobi. Itachi-san é igual a Deidara-senpai, né? AH SIM! – Tobi bateu na própria testa, e fez sinal de quem lembrava de alguma coisa – Eu tenho que te falar algo, Itachi-san! Um recado do Deidara-senpai.

- O Deidara não pode vir me dizer pessoalmente, Tobi?

- Ahm... Tobi acha que não, hein.

- Por que?

- Ah... se ele vir, Tobi acha melhor Itachi-san sair correndo, hein? Já que o deidara-senpai morreu.

- Como? – perguntou Itachi, confuso. Mas Tobi não respondeu. Ele tinha tirando seu chapéu da Akatsuki, e o mantinha no peito, em um minuto de silêncio. Itachi esperou pacientemente, até Tobi suspirar e falar.

- Ele lutou contra o nove caudas.

- Ahm. – respondeu somente. Então, na realidade, Deidara tinha lutado contra Sasuke. Que coisa interessante. E seu irmão, mesmo no corpo de outro, havia o derrotado.

- Mas ah, Itachi-saaaan, eu tenho um recado dele para te dizer. Super importante. Ele me disse pessoalmente antes dele morrer. SINTA A IMPORTÂNCIA DE TOBI!

- Conte, Tobi.

- Ele disse isso: "Diga... diga ao Itachi, un. Diga a ele que ele é, e sempre foi, a máscara mais linda que eu já vi alguém vestir". Não entendi nada, Itachi-san.

Itachi, estava, sem dúvida, chocado.

Não esperava que Deidara tivesse o visto tão profundamente.

Tirou os olhos de Tobi, mirando o horizonte. Aquele loiro tolo. Tolo e patético. Nem morto ele podia calar a porcaria da boca e o deixar em paz?

- Você tem uma máscara, Itachi-san? – perguntou Tobi – Ela é tipo SUPER STULE que nem a minha? Você me deixa ver ela um dia?

- Você já viu, Tobi. – respondeu Itachi, com sua voz suave – Você já viu.

--x—x--x--x--x--x—x--x—x—

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! – gritou Sakura enquanto Naruto passava pelo portão de Konoha.

- Aaaaah, Sakura-chaaaaan! – gritou Naruto, abraçando a menina. – Seu cabelo está mais rosa hoje!

- O que? AH ANRUTO, APRE DE PALHAÇADA! – gritou a garota – SÃO UMA DA TARDE! VOCÊ SE ATRASOU POR UMA HORA!

- É que eu tive que tomar um banho. – respondeu o loiro.

- Por que você teve que tomar banho? – perguntou Sai, que estava quieto ao lado de Sakura até agora.

- Aaaaah, porque eu... – Naruto parou. Achou que dizer "porque eu estava todo melado" não seria de bom tom.

- O que você e o Sasuke-kun ficaram fazendo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou sai, normalmente.

- Ah, correndo, você sabe...

- Por que você está tão vermelho, Naruto-kun?

- AH, que? HAHA, O Sol do meio dia, né? Super radiação, hahaha...

- Ele te tocou naquele lugar especial, Naruto-kun?

- O QUEEEE? SAAAAAAI, SEU... AAAH, SEU ESTRANHO!

- Eu não estou ouvindo essas coisas. – disse Sakura, tampando os ouvidos. Continuou a olhar enquanto Naruto gritava, indignado com a indiscrição de Sai, tentando ensinar-lhe como não ser inconveniente.

Sorriu. Sentia falta de ver Naruto agindo como ele mesmo.

Naruto olhou para ela e então, sorriu.

- O que você tá olhando, Sakura-chan?

- Ah... – disse ela, envergonhada – É que é bom ter você de volta.

- Como assim? Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. – disse Naruto.

- Ah, é que... – ela enrolou os cabelos constrangida – É que... ah, é besteira.

- Fala!

- É que... parecia que você e o Sasuke... tinham trocado de corpos!

Demorou bons minutos para salvar Naruto de um quase engasgamento com a própria língua. E depois de tudo isso, tudo que ele conseguiu dizer foi:

- Você devia escrever histórias, Sakura-chan.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

- Como nós podemos ter certeza absoluta de que é VOCÊ?

Perguntou Suigetsu novamente. Sasuke estava enfrentando dificuldades com seu time.

Erro.

Sasuke estava enfrentando dificuldades com _Suigetsu._

- Eu já tenho certeza absoluta. – disse Karin – Só pelo fato dele não ter pedido comida ainda.

- Obrigado, Karin. – disse Sasuke - Será que AGORA eu posso ME DEITAR e DESCANSAR?

- NAAAADA DISSO! – disse Suigetsu, voltando a empurrá-lo contra uma cadeira – Por que nós não temos algum tipo de poção da verdade ou sei lá?

- Suigetsu, por favor... – disse Juugo, suspirando.

- Suigetsu, sou eu. – disse Sasuke, mais uma vez.

- COMO posso ter certeza?

- Se eu fosse o IDIOTA do Naruto, então, porque eu teria vindo aqui? O sonho dele é que eu ficasse em Konoha, logo, o mais óbvio seria ficar em Konoha.

- Mas, se o tal do Naruto realmente é um IDIOTA como o SASUKE sempre nos disse, logo, ele não faria O ÓBVIO. Faria o IDIOTA.

- Ou seja: ele se mataria. Não viria correndo para um time que ele detesta, para matar um cara que ele NUNCA conseguiria.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

- Ok, você é o Sasuke. Você venceu.

- Obrigado. – respondeu, levantando-se e andando pelo correndor, em direção ao quarto.

- Sasuke-kuuuuun! – disse Karin, com uma voz de veludo – O que você acha de COMEMORARMOS a sua volta, heeeeeein?

- Não.

Bateu a porta.

Sasuke se jogou na cama, suspirando.

As últimas semanas pareciam, para ele, um grande sonho. O mais estranho sonho que já teve. E o único sonho bom que teve em anos.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Naruto em sua boca.

Se fechasse os olhos, ele sentia o corpo do loiro prensado contra o seu.

Sorriu.

Olhando para o teto branco, ele podia ver o rosto de Itachi. O irmão o olhava, o ameaçava.

Mas algo o confortava.

Atrás da capa negra com nuvens vermelhas, um sorriso iluminava seu caminho. UM sorriso, e mais dois braços, o esperando.

Quando ele voltasse para casa.

**FIM \O/**

**--x--x--x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-**

**Na: **gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. Meu deus, que fidiputa que eu sou! Olha COMO eu demorei pra postar. Desculpem-me crianças, é TUDO culpa da minha vida. TUDO! Só aconteceu MERDA nos últimos dias, então, GOMEN! Mas enfim, último capitulo /o/. Espero que vocês tenham gostado i.i, sério mesmo, fiz ele em MUITO tempo, e foi comc arinho e saco.

OBRIGADA a todos que sempre acompanharam a fic. OBRIGADA MEMSO, VOCÊS SÃO TODOS UNS AMORES! Espero vê-los em breve em mais fics \o/. Não vou responder reviews porque já é tarde, e estou super cansada i.i! Mas estou agradecendo de todo o coração. Tinha gente que comentava em CADA capitulo, sabe como isso era importante? É a alegaria de uma ficwriter!

Enfim, esse é o fim. Espero que tenham gostado do último capitulo.

Xingos, elogios? Mandem reviiiew ii é o ultimo capitulo, minha geente, custa nada, né?

Beijo cambada, té a próxima fic n.n


End file.
